FINAL COUNTRY
by Lunatica Dark
Summary: Fénix y Serpientes Oscuras, luchaban unos por libertad y otros por poder. Opresión, temor, incertidumbre, luchas y amenazas de muerte, eran una constante en la última nación donde quisieras estar. Advertencia: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO / Muerte de personaje /Slash / Posible M-Preg. / ES UN HARRYxDRACO ¡Esperaremos ansiosas sus reviews! Lunática y Las Musas
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de Rowling... La muy afortunada! Yo sólo los ubico en el mundo que las musas me inspiran...**

**Notas Importantes:**

**Es UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, También SLASH (Relación chicho-chico) Si no os gusta, ya sabías que hacer... **

**Autora: Lunática Dark.**

**Beta: Angeli Murasaki**

**Advertencia:AU / Muerte de personaje /Slash / Posible M-Preg**

**¡Esperaremos ansiosas sus **review**s!**

Lunática y Las Musas

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

Esta historia nos lleva al futuro, a un mundo en que los muchos de los pueblos ya habían logrado gobiernos esplendidos y otros todavía luchaban por la paz y libertad, especialmente en FinalCountry. En donde los Fénix batallan contra las Serpientes Oscuras para obtener la libertad de los pueblos dentro de este país, el último lugar donde quisieras estar. Sumergida en la tiranía de Riddle, este mantenía a los habitantes de este lugar bajo el yugo de la opresión, el temor, la incertidumbre y amenazas de muerte, a los que se oponían a sus planes egoístas…

**1*-.-.-.-,-Capítulo I-;.-.-.-*1**

A las afueras de una ciudad de piedra llamada RockCity estaba ubicado el hogar de uno de nuestros personajes, una joven de tez blanca, cabellos rojos y ojos marrones, llamada Ginny. Ella estaba esperando a su novio, quien había quedado en ir a cenar con ella a las 7:00 de la noche.

Mientras elegía los ingredientes que iba a utilizar para preparar la cena, el toque en la puerta de su casa la saca de sus pensamientos.

Ginny observa que son las cinco de la tarde en el reloj de la sala y al saber que no esperaba a nadie en ese momento, se preguntó: _¿Quién será? _Y abre la puerta.

–Hola Ginny- Frente a ella se encontraba un joven de ojos verdes y cabello azabache.

-Hola Harry, Llegaste temprano– La pelirroja le contesta. Con un gesto lo invita a tomar asiento.

Tras compartir un beso, con su pareja Harry se sienta y la pelirroja se ubica a su lado en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

–Vine más temprano porque tengo que hablar contigo- Harry le dice.

-Dime ¿Qué sucede? Te ves preocupado- Dice inquieta la joven de ojos marrones.

-Está noche no podre cenar contigo- El ojiverde le responde

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta desilusionada.

-Tengo que irme de la ciudad- Responde él, con gesto serio.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- Pregunta la pelirroja al ver su gesto de preocupación.

-Es que…- Duda el moreno.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?- Cuestiona la chica.

-Claro que sí, es que podrías estar en peligro- responde rápidamente.

-Me estás preocupando. Dime que sucede- Le dice ella mirándolo atentamente.

-Llegaron mis enemigos a la ciudad y tú sabes lo que quieren- Harry le explica la situación.

La joven asiente con la cabeza y le dice -Ya veo, entonces tenemos que irnos ahora mismo-.

-No quiero que vengas, me iré solo- le dice él, tomando las manos de la joven.

-Pero…- Se opone frunciendo el ceño.

Harry acalla la diatriba de la joven colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de esta.

-Escúchame, no quiero que los Serpientes Oscuras sepan que eres mi novia, podrían hacerte daño-.

-Desde un principio yo sabia que eras partes de los Fénix, aun así estuve dispuesta a correr el riesgo- Ella le refuta.

Trata de razonar Harry -Ginny, tienes que quedarte aquí.

La joven exasperada le dice -Quiero ir contigo, los Fénix hacen el bien por eso es que no dude en entrar a tu vida.

Él sonríe con ternura acariciándole el rostro -Se que compartes nuestro ideal, de liberar el país de su fuerza malévola, pero no me perdonaría si te sucediera algo.

-Pero puedo ayudarte y quiero estar a tu lado- dice ella insistente.

-Yo volveré pronto, te lo prometo- le dice el en tono conciliador -Es mientras que se van los Serpientes Oscuras-.

-Harry… quiero poder colaborar a la causa- Dice ella mirando fijamente esas esmeraldas.

-Harry saco una cinta dorada de su chaqueta y colocándola en la muñeca de Ginny dice- Toma, si los Fénix pasan por aquí sabrán que si lo necesitas deben ayudarte –Sonriendo agrega- Y simboliza que eres mi prometida.

-Harry…- La joven se queda sin palabras entre preocupada y emocionada.

-Ginny sabes que siendo el líder de los Fénix me reconocen mas rápido que a los demás miembros y que harían cualquier cosa por acabar con migo, incluso hacerte algo a ti- le explica el, atrapándola en un abrazo.

-¡Llévame!, quiero estar a tu lado y ser parte de los Fénix- Insiste sujetándose con fuerzas a su ahora prometido.

El líder de los Fénix le acaricia el rostro con ternura y le dice -Tranquila, retornare en una semana es el tiempo que se quedan en una ciudad. Luego nos iremos juntos y podrás ayudar, pero en nuestro cuartel general, donde estarás más segura. En tanto debes permanecer aquí para que no me relacionen contigo.

-Pero no crees que con la cinta que me has dado lo sabrán- Dice la joven tocando la mencionada cinta dorada que ahora rodeaba su muñeca.

-No, ellos no saben que la usamos para nuestros fines, sólo nosotros y además tienes una marca especial que los demás no ven- Responde el moreno tras sacudir la cabeza en negativa, pues era un instrumento que los Fénix habían creado para evadir a las serpientes oscuras.

-Comprendo- dice ella acariciando el rostro de su prometido.

Harry la abraza y dice -Espero que entiendas lo que te pido, cuídate y no olvides que te amo- tras esas palabras le da un beso.

Tras romper el beso, ella lo abraza y con lágrimas en los ojos le dice -Cuídate tú también, no permitas que te suceda nada-

-Estaré bien- le asegura el brindándole una sonrisa y limpiando el resto de las lágrimas, luego de otro beso, se dirige hacia la puerta.

-Hasta pronto- Dice ella con una débil sonrisa.

-Te amo- Le dice atrapándola en sus esmeraldas.

La pelirroja responde -Yo también te amo.

Y así se despiden, por lo que creen será una semana…

_**Día siguiente, en Rockcity, casa de Ginny…**_

Eran los ocho de la noche y Ginny estaba a punto de acostarse a dormir cuando tocaron a la puerta, con gesto de fastidio se coloco una bata sobre su pijama…

Se dirigió a abrir la puerta…

-¿Qué desean? Ya es tarde- Cuestiona la joven tratando de verse imperturbable ante la figura vestida de negro que estaba delante de ella.

Un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules claros y con una cicatriz que afeaba su hermoso rostro en el ojo izquierdo dijo -Soy Lucius uno de los miembros principales de los Serpientes Oscuras, vinimos a este pueblo buscando al líder de los Fénix ya que nos informaron que estaba en RockCity. ¿Sabe algo?- Pregunta.

-No, lo siento- responde ella lo más segura que puede.

-¿Está usted segura?- insiste el rubio al ver su gesto de inquietud.

-Sí- Responde ella con voz firme y el de ojos celestes asume su nerviosismo al estar ante miembros de las serpientes oscuras.

Detrás de el rubio se asoma una mujer también vestida de negro, de cabellos marrones un poco desordenados y ojos oscuros -Yo soy Bellatrix pasaremos a revisar su casa como lo hemos hecho en las demás de la ciudad, depende de usted si es de forma pacifica o no– Dice con gesto de superioridad

-Claro pase, no tengo nada que ocultar- Responde la joven disimulando su gesto de desagrado, pues ha oído muchas cosas de esa mujer y no entiende como puede hacerlas.

-Eso estará por verse, por su bien espero que sea cierto- Dice la serpiente, entrando a la casa con un gesto de desprecio en su rostro.

-Lo es…- Responde Ginny comenzando a sentirse nerviosa al tener dos serpientes en su casa.

-¡Ve a revisar la casa de una vez!- Exclama exasperado el rubio.

-Sí señor, como diga- Le responde con una mueca de desprecio a su "superior".

Tras unos minutos de búsqueda, Bellatrix vuelve a la sala donde Lucius bebía un café, Ginny lo había preparado porque no soportaba estar allí en la sala ante la mirada analítica del rubio, así que mejor fingió ser amable.

-¿Nada?- Cuestiona Lucius a la mujer de ojos oscuros.

-No señor- responde ella con fastidio, pues algo la hacia dudar mucho de esa pelirrojilla y quería tener una razón para hacerla pagar por su altanería.

-Como dije…- Dice Ginny con una sonrisa complacida al verse victoriosa.

-Muchachita estúpida- dice Bellatrix desenfundando la espada que llevaba en su cinturón –Eres una grosera con quienes dirigen el destino de este país y de tu vida.

-Pero no estoy siendo grosera con ustedes- Responde la joven manteniendo la calma y mirándola con cautela.

-Mocosa estúpida- dice la serpiente disponiéndose a atacar a Ginny

Lucius rueda los ojos y exasperado dice -¡Bellatrix déjate de estupideces, si quieres matar a alguien espera a que hallemos al líder de los Fénix! Además no encontramos nada que evidencie la presencia de algún miembro de la resistencia en está casa.

-Pero…- Trata de hablar la mujer.

-No me desobedezcas- dice Lucius interrumpiendo la diatriba de la mujer -¿Quiere que le informe a nuestro líder?- Amenaza.

-No…- Dice la mujer espantada ante la perspectiva y enfunda su arma, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a la pelirroja.

-Ginny es tu nombre ¿no?- Dice el rubio fijando su intención en la joven.

-Sí, señor Lucius- Responde ella con cautela y demostrados lo más respetuosa posible.

-Así es que debes hablarle a tus líderes…- Le dice con un asentimiento de afirmación - espero que no tengas relación con los Fénix- le advierte.

-No, señor Lucius- Responde la pelirroja tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo.

-Ya sabes lo que le pasa a los que se le oponen a los Serpientes Oscuras- dice en todo amenazante el de ojos claros.

-Sí…- Responde ella evitando que su voz suene afectada.

-Si sabe algo del Líder de los Fénix infórmenos- Ordena el rubio, saliendo de la casa.

-Así lo haré- Responde Ginny viendo marcharse al hombre de su casa.

Bellatrix se quedo atrás y le dijo con tono amenazante a Ginny –Me cobrare está afrenta mocosa-

-¡Pero si no hice nada!- Se defiende la joven.

-¡Vamos Bellatrix!- Llama Lucius desde la entrada de la casa.

-¡Sí señor!- responde, pero antes de salir amenaza a la joven –Me la pagaras.

Cuando se marcharon, Ginny cerró la puerta y se dejo caer en un sofá –Uff, al fin se marcharon- Suspiro aliviada, pensando en que esa mujer la agarro con ella, no es que le agradara o le importara, pero la asusto.

_**Cuartel de los Fénix…**_

En un bosque frondoso, se podía ver la entrada hacia una cueva que estaba derrumbada, cualquiera que no conocieran en verdad el área pensaría que estaba tapiada…

Un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes se ubico delante de las piedras que mantenían cerrada la entrada.

-Abran la puerta- Dijo el joven hacia las piedras.

Un altavoz camuflado salió de entre las piedras sostenido por un brazo extensible.

-¿Cuál es la clave?- pregunta el guardián.

-Ojo serpentis- responde el de ojos verdes exasperándose.

-Identifíquese- pide la voz, a través del intercomunicador.

-Soy Harry, Albus abre ¿no has reconocido mi voz?- mirando a los lados en busca de algo que no aparecía pregunto -¿Algo paso con la cámara?

-Es que así es aburrido- Responde en todo jocoso la voz del hombre –Sólo quería ver si estabas alerta, enseguida abro la puerta muchacho– Mientras la puerta de hierro camuflada por las rocas se abría, se pudo escuchar una risa picara a través del intercomunicador.

Harry sólo rodó los ojos y sonrió negando con la cabeza, ante las ocurrencias del guardián de la puerta.

Harry entro, comenzando a caminar por los túneles del cuartel general de los Fénix, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él, lugar donde permaneció unos día poniéndose al tanto los avances de la resistencia y con ansias de volver con Ginny para traerla allí, junto a él, donde podría mantenerla segura.

El lugar era enorme, oculto entre las frías montañas de aquel bosque, era una fortaleza semi-subterranea impenetrable a pesar de tantos años de buscarla, sus enemigos nunca la encontraron.

Ese lugar secreto, construido en los brazos de la tierra, era en donde se planeaba el derrocamiento del imperio de las Serpientes Oscuras, cuyo objetivo final era obtener la libertad de FinalCountry un gran país que sufría por el "gobierno" de las serpientes.

Continuara...

**1*-.-.-.-,-Capítulo I-;.-.-.-*1**

**Espero que os guste esté capítulo, el que sigue tendrá tristezas...**

**Las musas y yo esperamos ansiosas sus comentarios...**

**¡No nos apedreen!**

**A pesar de que no haya magia en está historia... Tal vez, haya de aquella que el mundo siempre ha conocido "El amor"**

**¡LA MAGIA ESTÁ EN TI!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de Rowling... La muy afortunada! Yo sólo los ubico en el mundo que las musas me inspiran...**

**Notas Importantes:**

**Es UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, También SLASH (Relación chicho-chico) Si no os gusta, ya sabías que hacer... **

**Autora: Lunática Dark.**

**Beta: Angeli Murasaki**

**Advertencia:AU / Muerte de personaje /Slash / Posible M-Preg**

**¡Esperaremos ansiosas sus **review**s!**

**Lunática y Las Musas**

_**Este capítulo, contendrá el deceso de un personaje...**_

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

**Capítulo II**

_**En RockCity…**_

Pasaron los días y llego el final de la semana.

En las calles de la ciudad de piedra…

Ginny que estaba haciendo unas compras, caminaba con bolsas en sus manos ataviada con un vestido de tonos rosados, escuchaba los comentarios que susurraba la gente.

-Rockcitiana1: Dicen que se irán está noche.

-Rockcitiana2: Sí, ya que aquí no encontraron a el líder de Los Fénix.

-Ginny: ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

-Rockcitiana1: Sí eso es lo que ellos han dicho.

-Ginny: A ok.

-Rockcitiana2: ¿Por qué el interés?

-Ginny: El mismo que ustedes tienen.

-Rockcitiana1: Está bien.

-Ginny: Me voy.

-Rockcitiana2: Bueno.

-Ginny: Que tengan buena noche.

-Rockcitiana1: Igual para usted.

Ginny se fue a su casa más tranquila al saber esto, estaba llegando cuando vio una sombra en la puerta, acelero el paso creyendo que era Harry. Al llegar se sorprendió mucho al ver a Bellatrix allí.

-Ginny: Señora Bellatrix ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Bellatrix: No estoy muy segura de que estés diciendo la verdad.

-Ginny: Si quiere revisar la casa nuevamente entre.

Bellatrix la mira de manera despectiva y con tono venenoso. -Claro que lo haré.- le dice.

-Adelante hágalo - Ginny respondió disimulando su fastidio.

La mujer ataviada de ropas oscuras entro y reviso el lugar nuevamente. Está vez tumbo cosas al suelo, partió unas sillas, en fin puso la casa al revés, pero aun así no consiguió nada.

- Oiga ¿qué hace?- le dijo Ginny viendo el destrozo de su hogar.

- Otra vez de altanera - le dice Bellatrix, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-¡No señora! es diferente que quiera revisar la casa, a que la quiera destruir-.

-Se que usted oculta algo - Bellatrix le dirige una mirada analítica, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-¿Por qué dice eso? - Ginny Intimidada le cuestiona.

- Lo presiento. - Bellatrix le dice con despreocupación encogiéndose de hombros y sin dejar de demostrar desprecio.

- _T__iene un buen instinto.- _pensó Ginny.

En ese momento entro Lucius a la casa, observo el lugar, era un fastidio trabajar con esa mujer medio loca.

- Bellatrix ¿Qué haces? - dijo con un gesto entre la elegancia y la exasperación.

- Está revisando nuevamente mi casa y de nuevo no ha conseguido nada. - Ginny responde a la pregunta conteniendo su enfado.

- Es que no confió en esta joven Señor. - Bellatrix le dirige una mirada de desprecio y responde al rubio con su voz venenosa.

Lucius mira de la una la otra y dice no muy seguro.

- Se que tienes buena intuición, pero te está fallando. Ya hemos buscado dos veces con está, en este lugar. Es mejor que nos vayamos, el Señor Riddle nos espera en nuestro trasporte.

- Como diga señor- Bellatrix responde con una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la morada de la joven.

-¿Está aquí? - Ginny se espanto.

- Sí, nuestro líder está aquí. - Lucius le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Ya veo. - Ginny con gesto de nerviosismo que no paso desapercibido para el rubio arreglo su cabello tras su oreja con la mano derecha.

Lucius noto su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto.

- No es nada, solo me siento intimidada al saber que nuestro líder está aquí. - Ginny tratando de mantenerse los más serena posible responde.

Lucius la miro dudoso.

- Ah es eso, me voy. Espero que en verdad Bellatrix este equivocada por tu bien, si el Jefe se entera que nos mentiste pobre de ti. - dijo.

- Sí, entiendo. - Ginny asintió nerviosa.

En ese momento una figura imponente ataviada de ropas negras que parecían ser más oscuras que las del resto de las serpientes entro a la casa, Ginny trago en seco al ver aquella mirada roja que helaría la sangre a muchos...

-¿Qué sucede señor necesita algo? – dice Lucius poniéndose firme con un tono de voz entre el miedo y el respeto reverencial.

- Nada... - Riddle simplemente responde con un gesto despectivo.

Lucius se remueve un poco a pesar de estar acostumbrado a aquella helada mirada.

- Como usted nunca tiene contacto con esta gente. – dice con un tono despectivo.

-Me dio curiosidad de conocer a esta joven, después de lo que me comento Bellatrix. – respondió Riddle con un tono de voz que acariciaba las paredes de la casa como si helara todo a su paso, mirando con esos ojos que parecían atravesar a las personas, del color de la sangre a la pelirroja que estaba para que negarlo asustada.

Bellatrix entro en ese momento.

-Señor no era necesario que se bajara del auto - dijo con un tono sumamente zalamero, solo le faltaba hincarse ante el hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos extrañamente rojos.

Riddle no le da importancia a sus palabras, sin quitar su inquisitiva mirada de Ginny.

Bellatrix ¿cuándo te has equivocado? – dice.

- Nunca señor. -Bellatrix pomposa le responde con seguridad.

Ginny estaba muy preocupada y permanecía en silencio, pues no encontraba una manera de actuar ante el hombre que había llevado a su familia y el pueblo donde antes vivía a la total devastación.

-Lucius ¿puedes comprobar eso? -Riddle fija su mirada arqueando una ceja en dirección al rubio.

- Sí señor. Pero siempre hay una primera vez.- respondió Lucius sospechando que ahí había algo más, pero sin estar seguro era mejor no hablar de más.

Riddle asiente comprendiendo los gestos del rubio, mira de uno a otro de sus subordinados.

-Ustedes son mis dos hombres de confianza, por eso se me hace extraño que se equivoquen- Volteo hacia donde estaba Ginny clavándola en su sitio con su mirada siniestra y cuestiono -¿Es cierto que usted no sabe nada del líder de los fénix?

- Así es señor. - Ginny no sabe de dónde le sale la voz para responder.

Riddle observa al rededor la casa.

- Salgan de aquí Lucius y Bellatrix. - dice con voz autoritaria

- Pero señor… - Los dos dijeron al unisonó.

-¡Háganlo! - Riddle grito sin dejar lugar a replicas.

Los dos dieron una inclinación de cabeza y se retiraron...

Riddle atrapa a la joven paralizadora con su mirada roja.

- Ginny ¿no? -

- Sí señor. - Ginny responde tratando de que su voz no suene temblorosa.

-¿De dónde sacaste el listón dorado que llevas en tu mano? - Riddle señala el listón dorado que la joven llevaba en su muñeca, con una mueca de desprecio.

Ginny pensó _¿Qué sucede?_

- Me lo obsequiaron. - respondió.

- ¿Quién? - Riddle cuestiona nuevamente con un tono de voz cargado de veneno.

- Un amigo. - Ginny le responde asustada ante las perspectivas que su mente creaba por el temor.

Riddle le dirige una mirada a la joven que la hace temblar.

- ¿Sabías que los Fénix son nuestros enemigos?. – cuestiona.

- Sí. - Ginny habla con voz afectada.

Riddle la mira con desprecio

- Entonces ¿Por qué llevas uno de sus símbolos? - dice

Ginny abre los ojos como platos y jadea asustada.

- ¡No! ¿Dónde? -

-¿Te has enterado que descubrimos recientemente, una forma en que se identifican? – Riddle pregunta y sonríe de manera sardónica.

- No señor. - Ginny dice temblorosa

Riddle tomándola del brazo

- ¡Deja de hacerte la tonta conmigo! - grito

La pelirroja trata de sacarse del agarre

- Pero... señor...

-¡Ya basta! Ese listón tiene el símbolo del Fénix, lo conozco tengo décadas tras ellos, ¿no sabes qué edad tengo?!. Fui testigo directo de la fundación de la miserable organización de los fénix antes de que se convirtiera en la resistencia... - Riddle habla exasperado.

Ginny lo mira sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo? Y ¿por qué cambio?

Riddle sonríe con malicia

- Esto me dio más frutos. ¡No vez! Ahora tengo poder y riquezas.

Ginny suspira medio resignada

- A eso es...

-Exacto, pero no cambies de tema... - responde el de ojos rojos, con un movimiento brusco le quita la cinta dorada a la joven- Sabremos si dices la verdad. ¡Bellatrix ven acá!

Bellatrix entra rápidamente

- Sí señor. - responde solicita

- Tráeme la linterna de luz ultra violeta. - le ordena Riddle

Bellatrix inmediatamente y servicial ante su señor, fue a hacer lo pedido.

-¿Qué hace? - pregunta la pelirroja asustada

Bellatrix salió y regreso con la linterna solicitada.

- Descubrir si mientes o no. – dice Riddle, mientras la mira con su sonrisa despiadada.

Bellatrix mira a la joven, presintiendo que podrá hacer lo que deseaba con la muchachita entrega el objeto a su amo.

- Aquí está lo que me pidió señor.

- Apaga la luz. - Riddle ordena.

- Sí señor. - responde Bellatrix dirigiéndole una sonrisa torcida a la pelirroja

Riddle sin perder tiempo ilumino la cinta con la luz ultravioleta, en ella se podía ver en letras azules debido a la iluminación, el símbolo de un Fénix con una corona y el nombre de _"Harry Potter"_.

-¡Lo sabia! - Bellatrix grita victoriosa

- Así que… Este es el nombre de líder de los fénix. - Riddle observa pensativo la cinta.

Ginny estaba retrocediendo, para intentar escapar...

Bellatrix lo nota y la agarro del brazo

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Riddle viendo la cinta, con una sonrisa que rayaba en lo macabro, hablo con una voz aterciopelada que asustaba más que cualquier grito.

- ¡Con que nos mentiste!

-No lo sabía. - Ginny muy nerviosa, trata de defenderse.

Riddle ríe con cinismo y dirigiendo su mirada asesina a la pelirroja cuestiono.

- ¿No sabías que esto era de los Fénix?, ¿Que esto tenía el símbolo del Fénix rey? No me hagas reír.

Claro que Ginny sabía todo esto, ya que supuestamente nadie tenía conocimiento del uso de estos listones como medio de comunicación de los Fénix, pero no era lo mejor decirlo, la joven al ver que la mujer de cabello enmarañado dirigió su mirada a la cinta que estaba señalando la serpiente y se supo perdida.

- Mire señor está apareciendo una clave. - Bellatrix le habla a su líder y amo.

Los ojos rojos brillan de una manera que hacen que a la pelirroja le de escalofríos.

- A esto sí que es muy conveniente..

-¿Qué dice señor? - Bellatrix cuestiona.

- Prometida del Líder Fénix. – dice el líder de las serpientes oscuras con una sonrisa psicópata.

- Ya no puedes mentirnos más. - Bellatrix exultante le dice a la joven.

-¡Pues sí, es cierto! ¿y qué? Ellos quieren liberar al pueblo de su opresión. – dice Ginny sabiendo que no tenía salvación y mentalmente pidiendo perdón a Harry.

Riddle deja que sus sonoras carcajadas frívolas y maniáticas inunden el lugar.

- Le daré a donde más le duele a ese tal Harry

Desenfundo su espada, cuya empuñadura era una cabeza de serpiente dispuesta al ataque.

-Hasta aquí llegaron tus mentiras, eres una traidora de los Serpientes Oscuras.

-Perdone señor pero no sería mejor tenerla de rehén para que se entregue ese Harry. -La mujer de cabello oscuro sugiere consciente de que su amable sugerencia puede suponerle un castigo.

Riddle le dirige una mirada que le decía que se callara y dejara sus impertinencias.

- Sufrirá más con la muerte de esta mujer -Fue su simple explicación con un tono de voz que le heló la sangre a la pelirroja.

- Señor entonces déjeme ese trabajo, no se ensucie las manos. – rogó Bellatrix, para que se lo permitiera con voz tan desagradablemente zalamera servicial.

Riddle deja que su lengua delinee sus labios deleitándose ante la perspectiva.

- Esto es delicioso. -Lanzo el listón a donde estaba Ginny y le dijo a Bellatrix- Te lo has ganado. Deja que ese Harry Potter- escupió el nombre -se entere quien lo hizo, toma deja mi símbolo aquí- Dijo dándole un dije de metal plateado de una serpiente con las letras T.R/V

La mujer sonrío con maldad y tras inclinar la cabeza a su señor, poso sus ojos con una mirada maniática sobre su próxima víctima.

- Como ordene señor.

Riddle dio una última mirada con una pantomima de sonrisa

- El vendrá a buscarla- Y con esas simples palabras se marcho del lugar.

- Me podre cobrar lo que hiciste. – dijo Bellatrix rió de una manera macabra

- ¡Aléjate! -Ginny la empujo y trato de correr.

- Te dije que me vengaría. – dijo Bellatrix.

La morena la alcanzó, tomo la espada y la hirió de gravedad en el abdomen, ella cayó al suelo, bajo la mirada de la serpiente oscura.

- No se saldrán con la suya, el pueblo será liberado de su yugo. - Ginny hablo con un hilo de sangre resbalando desde sus labios y con una mano sobre la herida.

- Tú ya no veras nada - Bellatrix respondió con ese brillo maniático en sus ojos oscuros.

Después de dejar a la joven pelirroja sobre un charco de sangre que se comenzaba a formar en torno a Ginny, dejo el símbolo de Riddle en un lugar visible, se unió a las Serpientes Oscuras que la esperaban fuera y se marcharon del lugar.

Ginny se quedo allí sola, desangrándose, como pudo se deslizo en el piso, llego hasta la cinta, la tomo en su mano.

- Harry, no podre verte más -Luego la oscuridad de la inconsciencia se la trago.

_**Una hora más tarde...**_

Una figura se acercaba a la casa de Ginny, al ver la puerta abierta siente como su corazón se acelera de miedo.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- se pregunta al ver el símbolo de las serpientes oscuras guindando sobre el marco de la puerta como un símbolo de muerte y destrucción, siente que se le hiela la sangre.

Entra rápidamente y ve a Ginny en el suelo en un charco de sangre, la escena lo espanta a límites insospechados... Corrió al lado de la joven y con sumo cuidado la tomo en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?- Cuestiona a la nada con un hilo de voz.

En ese instante Ginny despertó, vio al ojiverde, sonrío aliviada al saber que se podría despedir de su amor.

- Harry, llegaste. – dijo con voz débil.

El ojiverde se pone en pie con la pelirroja en brazos

-¿Quién te hizo esto?

- Fue Bellatrix uno de los seguidores de Riddle. - Ginny responde débil

-¡Tengo que curarte! – dice Harry en tono desesperado al ver la magnitud de la herida.

Ginny siente la suavidad de las mantas bajo ella.

- No podrás hacer nada he perdido mucha sangre. - responde resignada.

El pelinegro se aterra al ver la palidez de su prometida

-¡No! Tengo que salvarte.

Ginny, con su mano en la mejilla de Harry

- Escúchame. – dijo la chica

El de ojos verdes trata de hablar con voz llena de lágrimas

- Pero…

La pelirroja le calla colocando sus pálidos dedos sobre la boca del líder de los Fénix.

- Escúchame, mi amor, Riddle sabe que usan estás cintas para identificarse y comunicarse.

-¿Cómo es posible? - Harry curando desesperado la herida, cuestiona.

- El fue parte de los fundadores del organismo Fénix, eso me dio a entender... – dice la pelirroja, luego tose.

Ante la sorpresa y el pánico de ver como la vida de la pelirroja se le va de las manos.

- ¡Imposible! – exclama el moreno.

La joven asintió con un movimiento débil de cabeza.

- Parece ser así yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero ¿Cómo iba a reconocer sus símbolos Harry?

El joven ojiverde termino de curar la herida de la pelirroja.

- Ginny, resiste por favor. – rogó

La joven sacudió la cabeza negativamente

- ¿Dónde está la cinta que me diste? - pregunto

Harry la coloca en su mano y acaricio el rostro pálido de la chica.

- Toma...

Ginny mira directamente a los ojos verdes que la habían enamorado.

-Tienes que cuidar a tu gente, Riddle sabe más de lo que parece.

Harry niega con la cabeza desesperado.

- Primero debo cuidarte a ti.

De los ojos de la joven comenzaron a salir lágrimas amargas y sosteniendo fuertemente la cinta con una mano y la otra en la mejilla de Harry.

- Te ame desde que nos conocimos ese día lluvioso.

Harry siente un gran dolor en su pecho y como se nubla su mirada

- Yo también.

Ginny le dedica una sonrisa triste.

- Pero creo que está es la despedida. – afirma la pelirroja.

Los ojos verdes dejan salir las lágrimas y dice desesperado

- ¡No digas eso!

- Entiende que si esto sucedió no se puede hacer más nada. - La pelirroja le dice.

-¡Pero...! ¡No quiero perderte! ¡Esto es culpa mía... si te hubiera llevado conmigo! – dice Harry desesperado.

Ginny con gran esfuerzo se sentó y lo beso.

-Ginny, por favor… - le rogó Harry llorando.

La joven movió su mano hacia los labios del moreno

- Escucharme, está es nuestra despedida- las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de la joven

- ¡No!, ¡oh Dios! me siento tan culpable. – dijo Harry abrazándola y llorando.

La joven entre sus brazos lo acallo

- ¡Escucha! -Esforzándose-, no te sientas culpable, _ya no hay vuelta de hoja_, Toma -coloca la cinta en la mano de Harry- si te enamoras de otra mujer o de un doncel, dáselo, lo entenderé, pero nunca me olvides.

El joven líder de la resistencia, se negaba a ese desenlace.

- No digas eso... tú vivirás...

Ginny sonríe con tristeza acariciando el rostro del moreno y mirando esas hermosas esmeraldas.

- No te engañes. Además tu eres fuerte, bondadoso y valiente, se que podrás seguir con tus ideales y liberar a nuestro pueblo. Por eso me enamore de ti eres decidido y muy buena persona…

Harry niega con la cabeza.

- No podre seguir sin ti.

- ¡Debes hacerlo! Por la libertad de nuestro país.- La joven le regaña con amor.

El ojiverde siente mucha pena y dolor.

- Pero…

- No me olvides… y no te retraigas, puede que yo no sea el amor de tu vida… - le dice la joven en el tono de voz más firme que puede encontrar.

Harry niega con la cabeza.

-No digas esas cosas…

- Prométeme que si llega a gustarte otra chica o un doncel, no lo evitaras, tienes derecho a un futuro… - dice Ginny, quien humedeció sus labios.

El joven la mira fijamente sintiendo como su vida se acerca al final.

- Ginny, no me dejes por favor…

- ¡Prométemelo! - Ginny insiste.

- Ginny ¿Cómo podre hacer eso...?…- Las lágrimas del ojiverde se desatan como cascada.

La pelirroja en medio de su llanto le sonríe.

- Mi deseo es que cumplas este sueño y que sigas adelante. Prométeme que liberaras a FinalCity, y que te darás otra oportunidad en el amor... - le dice.

- Pero…

- ¡Promételo! - Ginny

- Está bien si eso es lo que quieres. - Harry resignado le responde.

Ginny sonríe con cansancio

- Si, así estaré más tranquila- Lo beso -Te amo, nunca te olvidare... Te cuidare desde donde quiera que vaya - y de sus labios escapo su último aliento.

Harry se abrazo al cuerpo de quien amara y llorando con desesperación.

- No es posible que este sucediendo esto, además es mi culpa… yo tampoco te olvidare ¡te amo!…

Luego de estar un rato hay inmóvil abrazándola y llorando, decide llevársela y darle sepultura en el cementerio de los Fénix. Se fue de la ciudad, con la promesa de obtener venganza y regreso a su escondite secreto, donde todos los miembros de la resistencia estuvieron en el sepelio.

**Continuara...**

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

No olviden está frase "_**ya no hay vuelta de hoja**_" Tiene más importancia de la que parece, estad atentos ;)

En el próximo capítulo, les daré a conocer como se conocieron Harry y Ginny, y de allí la historia comenzara a desarrollarse en su hilo de tiempo normal...

Esperamos que le haya gustado esté cap, gracias por leer y comentar... Eso es lo que nos ánima a seguir...

_Cualquier duda, pregunta u otros, favor dejarlo al salir... Estaré más que dispuesta a responder..._

Gracias por acompañarnos en estas locuras de las musas

Musas: ¡oye!

Esperando que les guste la historia... Y lo que vendrá...

**A pesar de que no haya magia en está historia... Tal vez, haya de aquella que el mundo siempre ha conocido "El amor"**

**¡LA MAGIA ESTÁ EN TI!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de Rowling... La muy afortunada! Yo sólo los ubico en el mundo que las musas me inspiran...**

**Notas Importantes:**

**Es UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, También SLASH (Relación chicho-chico) Si no os gusta, ya sabías que hacer... **

**Autora: Lunática Dark.**

**Beta: Capítulo no beteado**

**Advertencia:AU / Muerte de personaje /Slash / Posible M-Preg**

**¡Esperaremos ansiosas sus **review**s!**

**Lunática y Las Musas**

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

Si algunos se preguntan como llegaron las cosas hasta esté punto, retrocederemos un poco en el tiempo, antes de tomar la línea de tiempo normal de la historia..

**Capítulo III**

_**Hace cinco años...**_

Las casas ardían, se podía ver un paisaje desolador en aquella ciudad que se estaba consumiendo hasta llegar a las cenizas, escombros, heridos, muerte y dolor... Era la escena que se podía ver en la ciudad "Leonis"...

Todo era consecuencia de un ataque de las Serpientes Oscuras que estaban persiguiendo a la organización Fénix, únicos que se opusieron a sus planes de poder que poco a poco destruían todo a su paso y quienes se ocultaron en esa ciudad, ya que eran apoyados por los habitantes del lugar, para derrocar a la dictadura que les oprimía. Todos los habitantes del lugar junto a los Fénix pelearon ese día, sin embargo en esa lucha murió mucha gente...

Dos jóvenes fueron los únicos sobrevivientes, de aquella batalla mortal... Un chico moreno, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, salvo a una joven de piel blanca, cabello rojo y ojos marrones, juntos huyeron a un bosque cercano...

-El chico de ojos verde pregunta a su acompañante: ¿Estás bien?

-La pelirroja asiente y responde débilmente: Creo que sí...

-El pelinegro con su mirada entrenada encuentra un posible lugar para ocultarse, señala uno y dice: Mira podemos refugiarnos en aquella caverna...

-La chica de ojos marrones mira el lugar que el muchacho señala, ella solo veía una pequeña caída de agua y mucha vegetación, le responde con desgano : Está bien...

_**Ocultos en la caverna que estaba escondida tras un pequeña cascada y mucha vegetación, que hacia difícil la vista de la entrada a la misma...**_

-La chica cuestiona con una mirada llena de impotencia: ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

-El joven moreno tarda unos segundos en responder pensativo: Sus fuerzas son muy grandes, tenemos que aumentar las nuestras...

-La pelirroja mirando hacia afuera dice: No veo a nadie...

-El pelinegro deja caer sus hombros como si acabara de perder la esperanzas y dice: Creo que somos los únicos que quedamos…

-En ese momento la joven que segundos antes había estado de pie junto al moreno, cayo de rodillas al suelo de la caverna, con gesto de dolor y una de sus manos sobre su estomago...

-El joven se dirigió hacia ella, se inclino y cuestiono preocupado: ¿Qué te sucede?

-La chica conecta sus ojos marrones con los del joven y responde: Creo que estoy herida.

-El joven coloca una de sus manos sobre la de la pelirroja, quitándola de donde la chica la tenía y dice : Déjame ver.

Al hacerlo pudo ver que la joven sangraba debido a una herida en su abdomen...

-La chica viendo una herida en el brazo del pelinegro, dice señalando la misma: Tú también estás herido...

-El ojiverde se encoge de hombros: Eso no es nada, tengo que limpiar y vendar tu herida, la mía es superficial la tuya requiere más cuidados...

-Repentinamente la chica cambia de tema y con ojos llorosos dice: -Toda mi familia vivía en esa ciudad, ahora estoy sola... -habla como una persona sin motivos para continuar...-

-Los ojos verdes dejaban ve una tristeza profunda que con maestría y dificultad logro controlar: La mía también…-Se puso en pie y dijo- Ya vuelvo.

-La chica levanta su mirada dejando ver la angustia y el dolor en sus ojos marrones en pleno y le cuestiona: ¿A dónde vas?

-El joven mirando hacia afuera le responde: Tengo que buscar algo para curar tu herida.

-La pelirroja tomándolo del brazo dijo: Espera es peligroso.

-El ojiverde se zafo del agarre con cuidado, saliendo del lugar le dice: Estaré bien…

-La joven le ve partir y le dice a la nada: Eso espero...

_**Tras unos minutos el moreno regreso a la caverna, se encontró con que la pelirroja se había quedado dormida...**_

-El joven la llamo moviéndola un poco, con delicadeza para que despertara: Oye…

-La chica abrió los ojos y al verlo allí se sintió aliviada: Aquí estás…

-El ojiverde le responde con una leve sonrisa: Sí, ahora dejame ver tu herida…

-La chica se levanto su camisa, dejando ver una herida a la altura del ombligo.

-El moreno le dice, mientas que la limpia: Es un poco profunda pero nada grave -luego de limpiarla comienza a colocar una mezcla verdosa en la herida y al ver la mirada que le dirigía la joven a _**esa cosa**__, _le dedica una sonrisa fugaz y le dice- Es una mezcla de plantas medicinales evitara que se infecte y ayudara a su cicatrización...

-Ohh- Dice entendiendo y luego -En estos momentos no se ni que pensar

-Luego de vendar la herida el ojiverde dice: Estarás bien…

-La chica con gesto triste dice: Tal vez en la superficie, pero mi corazón está destrozado, ya no tengo nada que me impulse.

-El joven le dedica una mirada comprensiva y le dice: Se que es difícil, hoy hemos perdido a muchos seres queridos... Pese a todo, ellos hubiesen querido que no nos diéramos por vencidos... Además aun hay mucha gente en este país que anhela la paz y la libertad, ese será mi motivo.

-La joven le miro esperanzada: ¿Podría ser el mío también?

-El moreno le responde: Puede... Yo te ayudare en lo que necesites...

-Ella le sonríe débilmente: Gracias.

-El ojiverde le tiende un suéter : Bueno, colocate esto, es mejor que te quites esa camisa que está húmeda y llena de sangre... -Luego se voltea de nuevo a vigilar

-La chica asintiendo le dijo: Está bien.

-Luego de cambiarse la pelirroja se puso en pie al lado del joven y le dijo: Gracias, ahora, déjame ayudarte con tu herida.

-El niega con la cabeza: Tranquila puedo hacerlo solo.

-Ella insiste: ¿Seguro? Puedo ayudar.

-El joven que sabia lo superficial de su herida dejando salir un poco de su frustración exclama: ¡Estaré bien!

-Ella refuto: Como quieras.

-EL joven limpio su herida, coloco una poco de la mezcla verdosa y luego de vendarla, dijo: Nos podremos ocultar aquí hasta mañana, tal vez nos estén buscando. Tú ¿Qué dices?

-La de ojos marrones respondió: Como sea...

-El joven dejo escapar un suspiro y le dijo: Bueno. Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-La pelirroja le responde ofreciéndole su mano: Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley.

-El moreno la estrecha y dice: Yo soy Harry Potter y formo parte de los Fénix.

-Ginny sorprendida le pregunta: ¿En serio? -un haz de esperanza cruza sus ojos marrones- ¡Puede que mi hermano también se haya salvado! Es es parte de los Fénix... Sería el único miembro de mi familia con vida..

_**Ya era de noche, por lo que Harry había encendido una fogata y ambos se estaban calentando.**_

-Harry le responde: Sí desde hace tres años y puede que tu hermano este a salvo -le ánima-.

-Ginny sonríe con esperanzan y pregunta: ¿Crees que algún día lograran liberar a la gente de FinalCountry?

-Harry responde: Esa es nuestra esperanza.

-Ginny bostezando: Esperanza… algo difícil de tener en está época.

-Harry le dice: Pero algo que tampoco se debe perder.

-La pelirroja comenta: Estoy de acuerdo con tus ideales, pero está lucha se está volviendo muy larga.

-Harry asiente: Al parecer, pero lo lograremos.

-Ginny afirma: Es lo que más deseo.

-Harry sonríe: Yo también.

-Ginny cerrando los ojos dice: Voy a dormir estoy agotada.

-Harry le dice: Bueno, que descanses.

-Ginny cuestiona: ¿Y tu?

-Harry responde casual: Tengo que vigilar.

-Ginny trata de alegar: Pero…

-Harry simplemente le responde: Duerme bien.

-Ginny algo molesta solo murmura: Ok.

Cuando ya había avanzado la noche comenzó a caer una lluvia torrencial, Harry estaba cabeceando a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escucho algo. Se asomo y se percato de que eran miembros de las Serpientes Oscuras…

-El moreno despierta a su acompañante: Ginny despierta tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-Ginny pregunta adormilada: ¿Qué sucede?

-Harry susurra: Nos alcanzaron.

-Ginny poniéndose en pie, asustada pregunta: ¿Tan rápido?

-Harry hace señas: Silencio.

En ese momento un hombre con ropas negras se encuentra con la mirada verde, a través de las aguas y dice: ¡Encontré a dos sobrevivientes!

Harry saco su espada de su funda, hirió al Serpiente Oscura, tomo de la mano a Ginny y le dijo: Ven tenemos que irnos.

-Las serpientes los ven correr y exclaman: ¡Allá están!

-Serpiente Oscura1: ¡Tras ellos!

Harry y Ginny corrían sobre el suelo lodoso del bosque. Un Serpiente Oscura los alcanzo, pero debido al lodo se cayó, pero tubo oportunidad de tomar a Ginny por el pie y la hizo caer.

-El moreno exclama: ¡Ginny!

-La pelirroja grita: ¡Vete!

-Harry decidido dice: No te voy a dejar atrás –Luego infringió una herida mortal que le costo la vida a la Serpiente Oscura,, tomo de la mano a la pelirroja, la levanto y continuaron corriendo-

_**Más adelante los acorralaron las serpientes oscuras, contra un barranco, con su espadas en alto...**_

-Serpiente Oscura1: Están rodeados.

-Serpiente Oscura2: No tienen a donde correr.

Harry mantiene a Ginny tras él, sosteniendo su espada en posición de ataque...

-Ginny susurra: Harry son muchos y ya no puedo más, sigue solo.

-Harry refuta: No te abandonare.

-La chica insiste: Tienes que lograr tu meta.

-Harry vio que tras ellos el barranco daba a un río y le dijo a Ginny: Estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida por mí y la causa, no te dejare sola.

-Ginny: Harry…

-Sujetándola por la cintura Harry dice: Sujétate fuerte.

-La chica cuestiona ¿Qué haces?

-Harry le pide: Confía en mi.

-Ella asiente: Está bien, no tengo nada que perder.

-Serpiente Oscura1: ¡Ríndete!

-Harry: ¡Nunca!

-Serpiente Oscura2: No tienen salida.

-Harry pregunta a la chica enfundado su espada: ¿Lista?

-La pelirroja responde asintiendo: Sí...

_**Y se lanzaron al río…**_

-Serpiente Oscura2: ¡Están escapando!

-Serpiente Oscura1: No creo que sobrevivan, las aguas son muy rápidas. ¡Vámonos!

-Serpiente Oscura2: Entendido...

_**Ambos hombres se alejan del lugar, mientras que en las corrientes del río que eran frías y muy rápidas, dos jóvenes eran azotados por las turbulentas aguas, que los arrastraba sin piedad...**_

-El moreno grita sobre el sonido de las aguas: ¡Sujétate!

-La chica grita en respuesta tratando de sujetarse a Harry: ¡La corriente me jala!

-Harry la atrajo hacia el y la abrazo fuertemente, le dijo al oído: Te salvare.

-Ginny: ¡Cuidado!

Grito la joven cuando vio que se dirigían a una roca, Harry volteo dándole su espalda a la dura superficie y se golpeo fuertemente.

-Ginny grito asustada: ¡¿Estás bien?!

-Harry aun abrazándola dijo: En tanto tú lo estés, lo estaré.

-La chica murmura anonadada: Harry...

_**Por suerte llegaron a una zona donde las corrientes eran calmas y pudieron alcanzar la orilla…**_

**En el bosque estaban las Serpientes Oscuras reunidos, dando parte de sus resultados al líder de la tropa de ataque…**

-Líder de la tropa: ¿Algún sobreviviente Yaxley? -Pregunta a su segundo al mando-

-El hombre responde: De momento no he sido informado de ninguno Rastaban.

-Rastaban advierte mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a las demás serpientes oscuras: No se les olvide de que el señor Riddle no quiere sobrevivientes.

_**En ese momento llegan dos hombres pertenecientes a su grupo...**_

- Uno de los recién llegados informa: Nosotros encontramos a dos.

-El líder cuestiona con voz firme: ¿Cómo dices Lestrange?

-Lestrange explica rápidamente: Pero cayeron a los rápidos Señor Rastaban.

-Rastaban observa a los recién llegados y dice casi para si mismo: Tiene muchas rocas y las corrientes son turbulentas. ¿Qué posibilidad tienen Yaxley? -Cuestiona-

-El aludido responde tras pensarlo unos segundos: Son casi nulas.

-Tras dar un último asentimiento Rastaban ordena: ¡Vámonos!

-Los demás dijeron al unisono: ¡Sí señor!

_Y así los dieron por muertos..._

_**Lejos de allí a las orillas del río, dos jóvenes respiraban agitados...**_

-Harry tomo de la mano a Ginny ayudándola a ponerse en pie y pregunto: ¿Te encuentras bien?

-La chica asiente: Sí ¿Y tu? -Tras calmar su respiración cuestiona- ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte?

-El aludido niega y responde poniéndose en pie con esfuerzo: No, estoy bien; continuemos.

-Ginny insiste: Déjame ayudarte.

-Harry levantándose le dice: Me encuentro bien.

Pero el moreno se había golpeado muy fuerte y por lo tanto en ese momento se cayó al suelo, Ginny lo ayudo a levantarse y lo recostó en un árbol, le dijo: Descansa un momento.

-Él terco refuta: Debemos proseguir.

-La pelirroja le afirma: Ya no nos siguen.

Harry se puso de pie, para seguir su camino, algo desorientado...

-La pelirroja trata de detenerlo para hacerlo razonar: ¡Espera!

Él siguió caminando y ella lo siguió, Harry se tambaleaba.

-Harry se negaba a escuchar: Tenemos que seguir.

-Ginny se puso en frente de él y le dijo: ¡Detente!

-El ojiverde niega y con terquedad insiste: Debemos seguir...

-La pelirroja al ver su actitud se quedo inmóvil y dijo: Has como quieras, vete.

-El moreno le dice: Ginny, pueden estar tras nosotros aun.

-Ella exasperada exclama ¡No me importa ya no quiero seguir!

Harry regreso hacia ella y la tomo del brazo.

-Ginny se sacude del agarre y le refuta: ¡Suéltame!

-Insiste en moreno con _amabilidad_: Ven, no te voy a dejar aquí.

-La joven volteo el rostro, un poco roja por el enfado: No tienes que seguir cuidándome, no tienes ninguna obligación.

-Harry sólo se quedo mirándola fijamente y le cuestiono: ¿Te rendirás así de fácil?

-La aludida se encogió de hombros y respondió: Como sea…

-El ojiverde la sujeta nuevamente del brazo y casi la arrastra a su lado: Ven...

-Ginny se suelta una vez más del agarre y le dice: Tu eres un grosero prefiero seguir sola.

-Harry lo mira un poco confundido y se _"disculpa"_: ¡Disculpa! esa es mi forma de ser.

-La joven dirigió sus ojos marrones hacia los esmeraldas del joven: ¿En serio? ¿No es por que he sido una molestia?

-Harry con expresión de sorpresa le responde: No…

-La pelirroja no le quita la mirada de encima: ¿De verdad? Creí que era así.

-El joven moreno cuestiona: ¿Por qué?

-Los ojos marrones se desvían de los verdes: Como estás acostumbrado a valerte por ti mismo y a andar solo.

-El moreno relaja un poco su postura y le dice: No quiere decir que por eso no ayude a los demás.

-La joven lo mira de reojo y pensativa le dice: Ya veo, no eres tan predecible como otros.

-Harry escucho algo, alarmado dijo: ¡Abajo!

De ese modo terminaron en el suelo Harry sobre la pelirroja con gesto protector..

-Ginny dice riendo: Es un sólo conejo -Y voltea su rostro quedando frente a frente al de Harry-

-Harry mirándola sonríe y dice: Creo que ya no nos persiguen.

-La ojimarrón lo mira triunfante: Te lo dije.

Harry se queda mirándola fijamente en silencio.

-La joven ante la mirada verde analítica se siente incomoda: ¿Qué sucede?

-Harry niega con la cabeza respondiéndole: Nada.

-La joven inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y cuestiona dudosa: Entonces ¿por qué te quedas callado…?

_Y de manera imprevisible Harry la beso, un beso suave y tentativo..._

-Ginny sorprendía y sonrojada, tartamudea: ¿Qué... ha... haces?

-Harry responde con una sonrisa traviesa: Besarte o eso parece...

-Ella no puede evitar reírse: ¿Enserio? ¿En estos momentos te detienes a pensar en eso?

-Harry asiente: Para eso no hay hora ni lugar exacto.

-Ginny mirándolo fijamente le dice: Tienes razón...

Él la besa nuevamente y está vez ella le responde, permitiendo que ambas bocas se exploren la una a la otra, intercambiando sus sabores. La lluvia caía suavemente sobre el nuevo amor que empezaba a surgir de entre las cenizas de la tragedia, el cielo se despejo y brillo un hermoso arco iris, así como en el corazón de estás dos personas. Los dos jóvenes se sientan tomados de la mano observando el hermoso paisaje...

-Ginny murmura con una sonrisa: Un arcoíris.

-El moreno asiente: Es cierto.

-La joven filosofa mirando el cielo que comenzaba a despejarse: La luz de una nueva esperanza.

-Harry la miro, reforzando su agarre sobre la cálida mano blanca dice: Vaya forma de encontrarte.

-La joven sonriendo sonrojada y atrapando los ojos verdes en los suyos marrones dice: De encontramos.

-El moreno acercando sus rostros dice: Tienes toda la razón.

Y se besaron nuevamente marcando su inicio…

No se habían percatado de que estaban en territorio Fénix, cuando lo hicieron se refugiaron allí, donde Ginny descubrió que efectivamente su hermano había sobrevivido, tiempo después sobre la ciudad destruida de la que pensaron las Serpientes Oscuras no habían quedado sobrevivientes se construyo RockCity, Harry se convirtió en el líder de los fénix un año después.

Ginny Weasley regreso a RockCity para saber que había sucedido, tras un tiempo se estableció allí... De ese modo cualquier información que obtenía de los Serpientes Oscuras se la hacia saber a Harry... Ginny siempre le brindaba su apoyo al ojiverde y conocía todo sobre los Fénix, estos dos jóvenes confiaban plenamente el uno en el otro.

Ambos jóvenes estaban juntos y eran muy felices a pesar de estar en medio de una guerra que parecía no tener fin, la pelirroja estaba muy orgullosa del fénix líder, Harry Potter, su gran amor, se fortalecían uno al otro para seguir adelante y a pesar de que sus personalidades no congeniaban perfectamente aprendieron a equilibrarse, se amaron con un amor especial, ella apoyaba todos sus ideales… Meses después de su escape, se hicieron novios y permanecieron juntos, se veían cada vez que tenían tiempo y cuando él no estaba trabajando en su objetivo, el mismo de los Fénix y del pueblo de FinalCountry…

_Hasta que cinco años después Ginny Weasley fue asesinada por ordenes de Tom Riddle a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange... Lo que hace que la historia llegue al punto de la separación de estás dos personas._

_Harry Potter quería hacer justicia y acabar de una vez por todas con el reinado de terror del líder de las serpientes oscuras, sin caer en las provocaciones de Riddle, sobre la tumba de la mujer que una vez amo juro dar fin a su enemigo y ha pesar de no creer en ello, cobraría venganza... Era cuestión de tiempo, esperaba poder acabar con esa guerra destructiva lo más rápido posible..._

_**Continuara... **_

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

AVISO: _**¡En el próximo capítulo saldrá a escena cierto rubio de ojos grises...!**_

_Si lo quieren ver, esperamos sus comentarios y compañía__** ;-)**_

Esperamos que les haya gustado esté capítulo, gracias por leer y comentar o seguir la historia... Eso es lo que nos ánima a continuar...

_Cualquier duda, pregunta u otros, sólo disparen (eh ¡no lo tomen tan literal! Que necesito vivir para seguir con la historia.. fiu)... Estaré más que dispuesta a responder..._

-Sólo den una oportunidad a la historia, que no quiero que las musas me torturen-

-¡LUNATICA!-

-Oh oh-

Esperamos que les guste la historia... Y todo lo que vendrá... *mirada maliciosa*

**A pesar de que no haya magia en está historia... Tal vez, haya de aquella que el mundo siempre ha conocido "El amor"**

**¡LA MAGIA ESTÁ EN TI!**

Gracias por sus reviews:

Yilam

Melani Tao de Usui

Gracias por poner la historia en sus favoritos:

alexf1994

kokiitta

Gracias Por dar Followers:

alexf1994

alissa-2012

yilam


	4. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de Rowling... ¡La muy afortunada! Yo sólo los ubico en el mundo que las musas me inspiran...**

**Notas Importantes:**

**Es UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, También SLASH (Relación chicho-chico) Si no os gusta, ya sabías que hacer... **

**Autora: Lunática Dark.**

**Advertencia:AU / Muerte de personaje /Slash / Posible M-Preg**

**¡Esperaremos ansiosas sus **review**s!**

**Lunática y Las Musas**

**Y como les he prometido...**

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

**Y volvemos a la línea temporal de la historia...**

**Capítulo IV**

Está historia se desenvuelve en un tiempo más allá de lo imaginado en un futuro lejano, en el cual a pesar de haberse establecido sociedades pacificas que se oponían a la violencia, que vivían en equilibrio con el medio ambiente que los rodeaba y actuaban sólo en su defensa en caso de cualquier ataque, habiendo eliminado las armas de destrucción masiva. Aun así en ciertas naciones se resistían al cambio que llevaba años en proceso, debido a que sus gobernantes eran malvados y egoístas, los que regían algunas regiones de la tierra, muchos ya habían sido derrocados, estaba llegando a convertirse era una sociedad casi perfecta excepto por un país que a pesar de ser casi de la mitad del tamaño de América del sur, existía en medio de la pobreza y el temor por el liderazgo egoísta que germinaba allí, era un lugar en el que nadie quería estar, el último lugar al que quisieras ir, por eso era llamada... ...FinalCountry.

Debido a eso se establecieron los Fénix que luchaban por establecer un gobierno como el de los demás países en el suyo, sin cadenas de opresión, ni mentiras, en donde debían hacer solo lo que Riddle les impusiera, por tal motivo fue creada la resistencia.

Después del ataque y de la muerte de Ginny, en contra de todo pronostico la resistencia se hizo mas fuerte, así como la decisión de Harry para destruir a los Serpientes Oscuras.

**Dos Años después de la muerte de Ginny.**

***+-.-+***

_**En una ciudad gris se alzaba una sombra oscura, un símbolo de la opresión, construido con algunas características de estilo gótico, estaba el castillo Serpiente Oscura…**_

_Riddle estaba impartiendo ordenes en su despacho/trono..._

-Tengo una nueva misión para ti Bellatrix...- Dijo el ojirrojo a su fiel sierva.

-Estoy a su servicio- Responde la mujer de ojos oscuros asintiendo entusiasmada.

-Escucha, vas a realizar está misión en compañía del joven Malfoy- Le ordena su líder de forma autoritaria.

-Como ordene- Responde Bellatrix disimulando una mueca de desagrado, ante la sola idea de trabajar con el mencionado.

Justo en ese momento un joven, de cabello rubio largo, sujeto en una coleta por una cinta de cuero negro, hermosos ojos grises y piel blanca dorada, se dirigía a la oficina de Riddle y al escuchar que el de ojo rojos estaba hablando con Bellatrix de una tarea que él debía realizar con ella, se quedo a un lado de la puerta entreabierta escuchando.

Riddle hablo con su voz cargada de desprecio -Estoy harto de todos los que ayudan a los fénix, por eso comenzaremos con una serie de misiones que consisten en investigar ciertas ciudades sospechosas como lo son Aguilas, Barroca, Taricha y Medari, y si como Rockcity demuestran que las sospechas son ciertas serán destruidas, así todos sabrán que con las serpientes oscuras no se juega. Por ello los enviare a destruir a Rockcity, debido a que desde hace tiempo hemos encontrado la existencia de focos de resistencia en ese lugar y que son apoyados por el pueblo, por lo que deben ser castigados por traidores. -Sentencio con voz venenosa-

El rubio que estaba escuchando todo, pensó angustiado "_¡Ahí es donde vive mi familia!"_

-Ese trabajo lo puedo hacer sola Señor- Respondió la mujer de cabellos oscuros.

El hombre le dedico una mirada escrutadora y le dijo -La ciudad no es tan pequeña, revisa el plan que se trazo, organiza las tropas, cuando estén listos para el ataque simplemente dirige a los hombres, tal como esta planeado y está misión la vas a llevar a cabo en compañía de Maloy-

-Pero señor...- Insistió la mujer de ojos oscuros aun sabiendo que podría enfadar a su amo.

-¡Silencio! La decisión ya está tomada- Riddle la fulmino con la mirada.

-Como ordene Señor- Responde Bellatrix con un estremecimiento.

-Ve a llamar a Malfoy para darles los documentos con las instrucciones de la misión...- Le ordeno Riddle con voz autoritaria.

-¡Si señor!- Exclamo la mujer de cabello enmarañado disponiéndose a hacer lo ordenado.

Al escuchar esto, el joven que escuchaba tras la puerta decide hacer su entrada al lugar...

-Con permiso- dice el rubio para luego caminar hacia el escritorio del líder de las serpientes.

-Como siempre llegas oportunamente- Dice el de ojos rojos sonriendo de medio lado.

-Señor, aquí están los mapas que me pidió- Dice el ojigris entregándole una carpeta.

-Perfecto...- Dice tomando los papeles que le eran dados y siendo interrumpido.

-Señor...- Interviene la ignorada mujer dice.

Riddle le dirige una mirada penetrante por su impertinencia y luego fija su mirada en el rubio -Es cierto, Draco te otorgare una misión que has de cumplir con Bellatrix-.

-Ordene señor- Dice el aludido limitándose a asentir con la cabeza.

El serpiente mayor hace un gesto de asentimiento satisfecho ante la actitud del joven y le informa -Mañana partirán a RockCity, tienen que destruirla ya que son unos traidores que ayudan a nuestros enemigos lo fénix- Les entrego a ambos sobres con los documentos idóneos referentes a la misión, siempre todo era hecho a la voluntad de Tom Riddle, incluyendo las misiones de sus subordinados.

-Así se hará señor- Responde el joven de ojos grises sosteniendo el sobre entre sus manos.

-Bellatrix- Riddle dirige su atención hacia la mujer presente.

-Sí, señor partiremos mañana a primera hora- Responde la aludida.

Con su voz fría y con una útil advertencia, el ojirojo dijo -Espero que hagan buen equipo ya que, nunca se han llevado bien, tal vez sea porque tienes habilidades en común Draco siempre llegas en el momento justo, además de que tienes buena intuición y Bellatrix tu intuición es incomparablemente efectiva, por eso les encomiendo a ambos está tarea. ¡Es una orden!- Ordena.

-¡Sí señor!- Afirmaron los aludidos.

Tras las ordenes recibidas, ambos se dispusieron a retirarse de las oficinas del líder de las serpientes oscuras.

-Lo dejo señor- Dice la mujer siendo la primera en irse.

El ojirojo solo asintió con la cabeza y la mujer se fue.

-Con permiso- El joven de ojos grises se dispone a hacer lo mismo.

-Quédate un momento Draco- Lo detiene Riddle.

El rubio ve a su líder poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia un lugar detrás de su escritorio, tras una cortina negra.

-¿Qué desea señor Riddle?- Cuestiona el joven disimulando magistralmente sus nervios.

El hombre mayor le hace señas al rubio para que se acerque hacia donde el está, quien lo hace con rapidez sabiendo que al ojirojo no le gusta que le hagan esperar -Se que te ha costado algo de trabajo acoplarte a este clan por ser el único doncel que pertenece a las Serpientes Oscuras- Hablo mientras se colocaba un guante en su mano derecha y destapaba un frasco que había sacado de una nevera -Pero ya tienes cuatro años con nosotros, así que debes saber trabajar con todos nuestros miembros- complementa mientras corre la tapa de una gran pecera sosteniendo un roedor de gran tamaño con su mano enguantada.

-Sí señor, pero no puedo evitarlo, Bellatrix siempre ha tenido una animadversión en mi contra y se ha ganado mi desagrado- El joven le responde estremeciéndose mientras ve a la criatura que estaba tras el cristal de la pecera tragándose al roedor.

Riddle acaricia la escamosa cabeza de su "mascota" que había acabado de alimentarse y le dice -Eso es debido a que sus habilidades son similares, pero deben trabajar en equipo- Lo último lo agrega en tono de advertencia.

-Así será- Responde el rubio tras tragar el nudo en su garganta.

-No olvides que es una orden- Riddle lo mira fijamente con sus ojos rojos como la sangre, obtenidos gracias a sus experimentos secretos.

-Sí señor- Le responde el ojigris tragando en seco nunca acostumbrado a esa mirada.

-Entonces retírate- Dice el hombre mayor despidiéndolo con un gesto de su mano.

Tras un asentimiento de cabeza, el joven rubio se marcha aliviado de poder salir de aquel lugar, gracias a su entrenamiento y algo de costumbre podía manejar diestramente sus emociones hasta ser casi frío y un poco insensible, pero no podía soportar por mucho tiempo la escena de Tom Riddle con sus espeluznantes ojos rojos alimentando a su mascota mutante, una serpiente anaconda de unos ocho metros de largo, manipulada genéticamente, con otras especies, para poder producir un veneno mortal, que el mismo ojirojo decantaba para procesarlo, producir el antídoto y extrañamente un medicamento que lo mantenía más joven y sano que a otras personas... Simplemente de verlo a cualquiera le daba escalofríos, por eso Riddle lo usaba para intimidar a sus seguidores, aliados o enemigos.

_**Horas más tarde ese mismo día... **_

Draco ya llegando al límite del cansancio por las acciones de Tom Riddle y las serpientes oscuras, aun más viendo el peligro sobre su familia, se decidió a actuar, por lo que dejo una nota en un lugar donde los Fénix la vieran, clavándola en un árbol del bosque Falcón en la cual decía:

"_**Tengo información de los planes de los Serpientes Oscuras, espero a su líder Harry Potter aquí a las ocho de la noche".**_

A pesar de que los miembros de los Fénix dudaron del mensaje, Harry Potter estuvo dispuesto a ir al lugar ya que era importante obtener dicha información.

_**Bosque Falcón, ocho de la noche... **_

La luna llena iluminaba todo bajo su luz, convirtiendo la escena del bosque en un mundo de verdes y plateados, Harry estaba esperando bajo el árbol donde habían encontrado la nota, oculto entre las sombras vio que alguien se acercaba y que vestía el uniforme de las serpientes oscuras, por lo que se puso en guardia.

-Tranquilo Potter, he venido a traerte información- El recién llegado hablo a la sombra que se veía bajo el árbol, ya tenía previsto lidiar con la desconfianza del fénix.

Harry sale de entre las sombras sin bajar la guardia, observa detenidamente al rubio de ojos grises, piel clara y una complexión delgada, frente a él y dice -Tu eres parte de ellos ¿los estás traicionando?-

-Toma, aquí te doy la información sobre el ataque de Riddle para destruir a RockCity- El rubio simplemente le extiende un sobre de color negro, detallando disimuladamente al hombre de ojos verdes, piel morena, cabellos azabaches y un cuerpo torneado frente a él.

-¿RockCity? ¿Por qué quiere hacer eso?- Cuestiona incrédulo el ojiverde.

-Porque cree que ahí se esconden ustedes y que el pueblo no da la información, es mejor que desalojen el área antes de que nosotros lleguemos- Responde el ojigris.

-No es así, desde hace algunos meses no volvemos a esa ciudad- Le dice Harry.

-Pues eso es lo que él cree y ya me voy- Dice el rubio tras encogerse de hombros.

-¡Espera!- El moreno detiene su caminata tomándolo del brazo.

El rubio lo fulmina con sus ojos que brillaban plateados bajo la luz de la luna llena -¡Suéltame! Tengo que irme me he ausentado mucho tiempo y pueden venir a buscarme, especialmente esa Bellatrix- Agrega siseando enfadado.

-¿Bellatrix?- Pregunta Harry soltándole el brazo.

-¿La conoces?- El rubio que había empezado a caminar de nuevo se detiene.

Harry refleja desprecio en su mirada -Sí, asesinó hace dos años a alguien importante para mí- Lo último lo agrego con una mirada dolida que disimulo, o eso creyó.

El de ojos grises lo mira de arriba a abajo y le dice -Lo lamento. ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Se paralizo momentáneamente, ante su propia actitud, pensando_ "¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? No ha de interesarme la vida de esté sujeto"_

-Su nombre era Ginny. Lo ordeno Riddle para...- Le responde el ojiverde.

El joven rubio asiente con la cabeza entendiendo -Para que tú te dejaras llevar por la rabia y así destruirte ¡Pero no caíste en su juego!- Exclamo disimulando su sorpresa y comprendiendo porque el hombre ojiverde era el líder de los Fénix.

-Gracias a lo que ella me dijo- Murmura casi para si mismo Harry recordando a Ginny, pero el rubio lo escucho.

-Ahora si me voy, porque pueden haberme visto y estar por aquí- El ojigris le da una última mirada al moreno poseedor de dos hermosas esmeraldas, sacude la cabeza, marchándose.

El joven rubio siempre alerta dio algunos pasos y...

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Por qué haces esto?- Le cuestiono Harry alzando su voz al verlo alejarse.

El joven exasperándose le responde -RockCity es la ciudad en la que vive mi familia y si cumplo esa orden ellos también morirán, Riddle no tiene contemplaciones- Y sin dar tiempo para más palabras se marcha de allí corriendo oculto entre las sombras, no podía arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran o que lo atraparan los Fénix en contra de su voluntad, claro que podía pedir un salvoconducto al ayudarlos y ofrecerles su ayuda, pero no estaba de más ser precavido.

-Entiendo- El ojiverde líder de los Fénix responde al viento de la noche.

_**Más tarde esa misma noche...**_

Mientras Draco Malfoy caminaba por el patio del castillo Serpiente Oscura, luego de pasar por la puerta del centinela, dispuesto a ir a su habitación para descansar pues tenía que levantarse bastante temprano el día siguiente, perdido en sus pensamientos se preguntaba si se estaba ablandando debido a como había conversado con Potter, al interesarse en el dolor reflejado por un breve instante en aquellas esmeraldas y también pensaba _"Todo esto se está complicando cada vez más y la forma sicópata en que se está comportando Riddle, es cada vez peor"_

Draco ya estaba a medio camino del patio de entrenamiento cuando se topo con Bellatrix...

-¿Malfoy qué haces fuera a está hora? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- le cuestiono con arrogancia y sospecha.

- No tengo por que darte explicaciones- Refuta el rubio bufando fastidiado y tratando de seguir su camino.

-¿Qué estás tramando?- La mujer de ojos oscuros se pone frente al joven.

-Quítate de mi camino, estorbas- Draco responde fastidiado y rueda sus ojos tratando de rodearla para deshacerse de su molesta presencia.

-Te crees mucho por ser el único doncel del clan- Le dice con voz venenosa Bellatrix sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo y jalándolo con rudeza.

-Y tú ¿Por qué? ¿Por estúpida?- El ojigris le dirige una mirada de desprecio con su pose elegante por naturaleza.

-Eres un...- Bellatrix aun sujetando el brazo del joven, alzo la mano para abofetearlo.

El rubio con un movimiento rápido deja salir un pequeño puñal escondido en la manga de su chaqueta oscura y lo coloca en el cuello de la mujer -No te atrevas- Le advierte.

En ese momento llega Riddle que se dirigía a darle órdenes al centinela

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- Grito, su voz resonando amenazadora en la noche.

El rubio y la morena, de inmediato se pusieron frente a su líder y dijeron firmes -Nada señor-

-¿Nada?- Cuestiona con voz teñida en advertencia exigiendo una explicación, los ojos rojos del hombre brillaban siniestros bajo la luz de la luna llena.

El joven de ojos grises da un paso al frente y con cierto temor responde -Lo siento señor, es que Bellatrix quiere que le de explicaciones de mi vida privada, de por que camino, para donde voy... Sólo en asuntos del clan es que debo darle explicaciones y hoy para colmo quería golpearme ¡Yo no lo permitiré!-

Tras un asentimiento Riddle fija su mirada roja en la mujer -Y tú Bellatrix ¿Qué me explicas? Tienes más años que él, en este clan y te comportas así- Con el mismo tono de voz de advertencia.

-Lo siento señor es que el mocoso me desquicia y no es de mi confianza- La aludida responde como tal cosa.

-¡Pues tu de la mía tampoco!- Le increpa Draco exasperado.

Riddle los fulmino con su mirada del color de la sangre -¡Es suficiente! ¡Déjense de estupideces! Mañana tienen una misión y van a hacerla bien, ¡deben aprender a trabajar con todos los miembros de las Serpientes Oscuras!- Les dijo con una voz aterciopelada que era más amenazante que cualquier grito.

-No volverá a pasar señor- Le dijo Bellatrix con tono servicial y casi reverenciándolo.

- Si ella pone de su parte, yo también lo haré señor- Dice Draco asintiendo con la cabeza hacia su líder.

Riddle los mira detenidamente a ambos, tras analizarlos por unos instantes con su mirada penetrante, les dice con tono de voz filosa y de advertencia -Eso espero- luego les da la espalda y prosigue su camino.

El rubio y la de cabello oscuro, se fulminan con la mirada apenas Riddle les da la espalda...

_**Continuara...**_

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

_**Ta dan**_

_**¡ha hecho su entrada Draco Malfoy!**_

_**¿Qué les ha parecido?**_

_**¡Esperamos les haya gustado este capítulo!**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_Cualquier duda, pregunta u otros, sólo disparen (eh ¡no lo tomen tan literal! Que necesito vivir para seguir con la historia.. fiu) Estaré más que dispuesta a responder..._

-Sólo den una oportunidad a la historia, que no quiero que las musas me torturen-

-¡LUNATICA!-

-Oh oh-

**A pesar de que no haya magia en está historia... Tal vez, haya de aquella que el mundo siempre ha conocido "El amor"**

**¡LA MAGIA ESTÁ EN TI!**

Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:

NUMENEESSE

Melani Tao de Usui


	5. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de Rowling... La muy afortunada!Yo sólo los ubico en el mundo que las musas me inspiran...**

**Notas Importantes:**

**Es UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, También SLASH (Relación chicho-chico) Si no os gusta, ya sabías que hacer... **

**Autora: Lunática Dark.**

**Advertencia:AU / Muerte de personaje /Slash / Posible M-Preg**

**¡Esperaremos ansiosas sus **review**s!**

**Lunática y Las Musas**

**¿Seguimos?**

_**-**__**Capítulo de decisiones-**_

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

**Capítulo V**

**El día de la "misión"...**

_**RockCity Horas de la mañana**_

Al llegar a la ciudad que sería víctima del ataque tal fue la sorpresa para "ambos" serpientes oscuras el encontrar a la ciudad desierta. Bellatrix y Draco estaban "inspeccionando" el lugar para saber que había pasado, la mujer tenía planeado aprovechar que no fue necesario llamar el contingente que les acompañaría.

El rubio estaba de pie observando la hermosa casa que pertenecía a su familia a la distancia, aliviado y esperanzado en que estuviesen a salvo, distraído como estaba no se percato de las intenciones de la mujer de ojos oscuros.

- !Nos atacan!- Grito Bellatrix corriendo hacia el joven.

El rubio con sus innatos reflejos se preparo parar desenfundar su espada, colocándose en posición de ataque, mirando para todas partes.

Las cosas pasaron rápidamente, el ojigris confiado en su compañera de equipo como debía ser, no se percato de la mano que se dirigía hacia él, hasta que fue muy tarde, cuando vio cerca de su rostro un roca y segundos después todo se volvió negro.

_**Momentos más tarde...**_

El aire se sentía caliente, el viento soplaba silbante y arrastraba consigo cenizas creadas por las llamas que arrasaban una ciudad vacía, consumiendo impávidas las viviendas que allí habían sido erigidas.

Tom Riddle llego a la zona para ver el fruto de sus planes, sumamente satisfecho por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, de las ávidas llamas devorando hambrientas a Rockcity ante sus ojos rojos.

Pero su satisfacción le dura bien poco, pues al estudiar el área con su mirada no ve a sus hombres allí, después de dar caminar un poco en búsqueda de alguno de ellos, se encuentra con Draco levantándose con una mano en la cabeza y sangre brotando de una herida.

-Draco ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- El líder de las serpientes sisea la pregunta al rubio.

- No se como explicarlo señor todo fue muy rápido- Responde Draco observa confundido a su jefe y a la vez con aprensión al escuchar aquella voz amenazante.

-¿Y Bellatrix?- Cuestiona Riddle clavando su mirada rubí en la plata, analíticamente .

-No... lo se...- Responde el rubio estremeciéndose ante esa mirada, desviando la suya prefiriendo ver el suelo.

-Déjame ver esa herida- Dijo el ojirojo y grande fue la sorpresa del joven, cuando sintió la mano pálida de Riddle tocándole la cabeza.

-No es nada señor- Respondió Draco poniéndose rígido ante el toque.

-Es una orden, Malfoy- El tono del ojirojo no da cabida a replicas.

A regañadientes y disimulando lo mejor que puede su desagrado Draco se quita la mano de la frente, dejando ver un corte no tan profundo en la raíz de su cabello así como un moretón que amenazaba con manchar su suave piel, Riddle le limpia y cura la herida, a un sorprendido rubio que nunca había visto a su líder hacer ni el menor gesto de amabilidad con nadie. Aunque... usara una orden para ello. Luego de unos minutos su herida estaba curada y vendada.

-Gracias señor- Murmuro el rubio, de por si sorprendido.

El ojirojo le resta importancia con un movimiento despectivo de su mano -Ve a buscar a Bellatrix necesitamos saber que sucedió aquí- ordena.

- ¡Sí señor!- Exclama Draco aún un poco atontado por el golpe y se dirige a hacer lo pedido.

El rubio busco a los alrededores sintiendo un agudo dolor de cabeza, la zona golpeada palpitaba y dolía a cada paso que daba, tras una corta búsqueda encontró a Bellatrix recogiendo "evidencias", cerca de la plaza central de la ciudad.

- Bellatrix. Te llama el señor Riddle- Le llamo el ojigris sin más.

La aludida se pone en pie y al ver la herida del joven curada, enarca una ceja -¿Y tu herida?- pregunta

- Me la curo el jefe- Responde Draco mirando mal a la mujer.

- Que particular...- Murmura Bellatrix disimulando su sorpresa, mientras seguia al joven rubio que la guiaba hacia su líder.

"_Cierto. Es muy... extraño" _PensóDraco, a su pesar dándole la razón a esa mujer.

-¿Tú sabes de ella y no me ayudaste?- Cuestiona fulminando con su mirada a la mujer que camina junto a él.

.La morena rueda los ojos -Por favor... ponerme a lidiar con tu herida, fue culpa de tu falta de habilidad- Responde menospreciativa.

- No debería sorprenderme- Dijo el rubio tras un bufido.

Bellatrix adelanta sus pasos al joven -Claro, si eso fue por tu falta de capacidad- le dice con tono de voz despectivo.

-Eres una….- El joven exasperado comienza a hablar, pero es interrumpido.

La imponente figura de ton Riddle se erguía sobre ellos -Aquí están. ¿Qué sucedió?- Exigió atravesándolos con su mirada roja como la sangre.

- Fueron los Fénix señor, cuando llegamos nos atacaron, ya habían desalojado la ciudad, así que la incendie para que entiendan que de nosotros no se burlaran- Responde la mujer de cabellos despeinados .

Riddle asintió con la cabeza y dirigió su perturbadora mirada sangrienta hacia el rubio. esperando que le dijese algo más.

Draco estremeciéndose ante esa mirada, que no dejaba espacios para titubeos y que congelaría a cualquiera, disimulo un escalofrío -Señor no recuerdo nada creo que fue el golpe, perdone- Dice con el gesto más sumiso posible para evitar cualquier castigo ante su falla.

Bellatrix no se hace esperar-¡Eres un inepto!- Le refuta al rubio, con una mirada de desprecio.

_Ofendido_ el ojigris la mira mal -¡Oye!- Exclama -Además ¿Tu que estabas haciendo?- Cuestiona con sospecha.

Bellatrix lo fulmina con la mirada, consiente de que nadie les había atacado y que todo fue obra suya, le iba a refutar pero fue interrumpida...

-¡Me están hartando!- Exclama Riddle y un para de ojos rojos los atraviesa con la mirada.

La mujer se inclina ante su amo, mirado de reojo al rubio -Disculpe mi señor, está misión fallo por culpa de este mocoso- Dice señalando al ojigris con un dedo.

-¡¿Qué está diciendo?!- Exclama el rubio _indignado_ ante la acusación.

-Lo que está a simple vista- Le dice la mujer mirándolo mal, con una mano sobre empuñadura negra de su espada.

En un movimiento rápido Bellatrix desenfunda su espada y lo ataca, Draco con agilidad hace lo mismo con la suya y se defiende del ataque con el filo de su espada bloqueando la de su atacante, pero la de cabello enmarañado empuja su arma hacia adelante y con ella la hoja filosa de la espada de Draco dirigiéndola hacia el hombro del joven hiriéndolo en el proceso, el ojigris cayo al suelo debido al impacto. Colocando inmediatamente una mano sobre la herida sangrante que gotea gotas carmesí y otra apoyándose en su espada para no caer de bruces en el suelo. Bellatrix pretendió aprovechar la guardia baja de Draco, para darle una última estocada, pero es sacada del remolido veloz de acontecimientos.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Este comportamiento es inaceptable!- La voz sibilante y venenosa de su líder la detiene congelándola, por el borde sumamente filoso de su voz.

-Perdóneme amo- Hablo Bellatrix con voz temblorosa enfundando su espada tras limpiara, asustada por la cara de Riddle.

-¡Lárgate!- Ordena Riddle a su sierva.

Bellatrix no lo pensó dos veces, huyo de la presencia enfurecida de su señor, dejando más que contenta que el rubio lidiara con el enfado del ojirojo, luego de decirles al resto del equipo de serpientes oscuras que les habían acompañado para apoyarles en la infructuosa misión que se retiraran, se subió a su vehículo y se fue del lugar como alma que persigue el diablo.

Draco tratando de contener sin éxito el sangrado con un mano en su hombro se levanto del suelo con esfuerzo, mientras enfundaba su espada tras limpiar la sangre en ella y murmura para si mismo -Esa miserable, siempre buscándome problemas y atacando a su compañero de equipo.

-Tú también tienes culpa- Riddle apenas alzo la voz, lo cual era más amenazante.

-¿QUÉ?- Draco estaba muy molesto por el ataque de esa mujer, se suponía que era un equipo, así él la odiase no la hubiese atacado como ella lo hizo. Así que por unos instantes, sin notarlo, dejo al lado el temor, sólo un poco.

-Tienes que integrarte al grupo con el que se te ordene trabaja- Responde fríamente Riddle, mientras sus ojos rojos miran de arriba a abajo al ojigris

El rubio desvía la mirada de su líder al suelo y replica -Yo solo me defendí ¿Qué sucede si no?- Su voz tembló un poco al final, recordando con quien _hablaba._

-¡Es suficiente! Los cambiare de equipo- Sentencia Riddle exasperado.

El rubio alza la cabeza sorprendido -Se lo agradezco, señor Riddle- Dice al líder de las serpiente oscuras.

El aludido le quita importancia con un gesto de la mano -Esté cambio lo hago sólo para que no interfiera en los propósitos del clan- Los ojos rojos miraron con llamas helados al joven rubio.

"_Muy lógico"_ piensa Draco -Entendido- Dice mientras asiente con la cabeza.

-Esto no ha de ser confundido con preferencia- Aclara el ojirojo con una pose altiva.

- Sí señor- Responde el rubio un poco pálido por la perdida de sangre.

-Sube a mi transporte- Ordena Riddle señalando el carruaje que les espera.

El joven denegó con un gesto de su cabeza -No es necesario señor, traje el mío- Dijo fingiendo estar agradecido, sin ánimos de estar ante esa presencia por mucho más tiempo.

-No lo he preguntado- El moreno le dirige una mirada que no deja cabida a replicas y con su voz amenazante agrega -Es una orden-

AL rubio no le dio tiempo de responder algo más, pues debido a la herida en su hombro, que no era superficial y que mostraba un sangrado abundante fue atrapado por la inconsciencia, además para sorpresa del que estuviese viendo la escena -que nadie la estaba viendo-, el de ojos rojos, tomo entre sus brazos al joven y comenzó a dirigirse a su vehículo para irse de allí.

-Draco Malfoy, pareciera que tu manera de ser estuviese cambiando- Divago Riddle observando al rubio, ya en el carruaje rumbo a su castillo. El joven rubio había aprendido a hacerse frío y no dejarse dominar por sus emociones, pero pareciese que algo lo estuviese sacando de balance -Ha de ser el hecho de haber trabajado con Bellatrix- murmuro tomando nota del odio entre sus dos súbditos. Luego negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana con una mirada llena de frialdad.

_**Castillo Serpiente Oscura, aproximadamente la media noche...**_

Una rubia cabellera se pudo ver en medio de las sombras que eran los pasillos del castillo a esas horas, todo estaba en silencio, el ojigris caminaba a paso sigiloso, aún dolorido por la herida en su hombro y pensando que tal vez luego se ocuparía de ella como era debido, pues sólo la había vendando.

Se apresuro a llegar a su destino, pensando _"Al mal paso darle prisa" _ el joven no quería servir más a Tom Riddle y había tomado una decisión trascendental en su vida, que era dejar el bando de las Serpientes Oscuras, sabía que con ello ponía en juego su vida, pero luego de pensarlo detenidamente las cosas se dibujaron de una manera diferente en su cabeza. Una guerra que parecía no tener fin, muertes de familia y amigos por un sinsentido, así como a que el destino de un país girase en torno a las ambiciones de una sola persona. Todo acarreando la destrucción de FinalCountry, desde esa perspectiva sólo se podía ver un futuro oscuro, si acaso había uno.

El rubio apresuro la marcha, se cubrió su llamativa cabellera con una capucha negra, necesitaba pruebas para que los Fénix creyeran en su cambio de lealtades, por lo que decidió ir al archivo ultra secreto de los planes de Riddle, aprovechando que al haber subido de rango hace poco le dieron las claves, sonrío de medio lado guardando las carpetas con los planes secretos de Tom Riddle, así como los mapas y planos de sus bases, además de sus estrategias... Se vengaría de tantas humillaciones, haría todo lo posible para que ningún otro familiar suyo sirviera a las serpientes oscuras, puesto que él había tenido que tomar el lugar de su padre cuando este había caído enfermo, impidiendo a la vez que su madre se uniera a ellos, había visto a varios amigos suyos obligados por sus padres a servirle a Riddle y como encontraron la muerte al no satisfacer la expectativas o deseos del ojirojo.

_**Un poco más de la media noche, adyacencias del castillo Serpiente Oscura.**_

Una figura encapuchada corría perdiéndose en la noche, no había llevado un vehículo pues sabía que todos podían se detectados por las serpientes oscuras, dejando tras de si un archivo abierto y una nota clavada con su daga en la puerta...

"_**Es tiempo de dejar de servir a un clan que sólo causa destrucción, camino por el cual no le depara un futuro ni a Finalcountry, ni ha nadie... Es hora de despertar del engaño"**_

Sabía que al ver su daga cualquiera se daría cuenta de que fue él quien hizo aquello, esperaba que con su nota otros abrieran los ojos aunque lo dudaba, al menos sembraría la duda de ¿Por qué un miembro de alto rango les "traicionaba"?

_**En la oficina/trono de Tom Riddle, la mañana siguiente...**_

La nota dejada en el archivo fue entregada a Riddle, el papel fue consumido por el fuego de la chimenea, nadie quería estar cerca del sujeto de ojos rojos que ardía en furia por la traición del rubio, no era el deseo de ninguna de las serpientes oscuras morir ese día.

El moreno hablo con voz filosa y tan suave llena amenaza, que hizo estremecer a quien le acompañaba en la oficina: Ese estúpido niño, se llevo los planes más secretos de las Serpientes Oscuras, echo su carrera por el caño.

-¿Qué hacemos señor?- Cuestiono uno de los subordinados de alto rango de Tom Riddle, un hombre de ojos negros, piel clara y cabello oscuro sujeto en una coleta, claramente vestido con el uniforme negro de las serpientes oscuras, que tenía bordado a un lado una cobra roja en posición de ataque, complementado por unas botas militares y un sobretodo de cuero negro en cuya espalda descansaba una serpiente del color de la sangre, del mismo todo que los ojos de Riddle, el sujeto estaba lo más alejado posible de la escena del hombre alimentando a la criatura mutante en la pecera.

-Tu dirigirás la búsqueda Snape... Lleva a treinta hombres contigo, búsquenlo y tráiganlo con vida, tengo que mostrarle que les sucede a los que nos traicionan- Ordeno Riddle, quien en ese momento acariciaba la cabeza de la serpiente luego de que saciara su apetito, con una voz que ocasiono un estremecimiento en su interlocutor, quien lo disimulo diestramente -En especial cuando me traicionan a mi...- Las últimas palabras las dijo en un tono de voz bajo y amenazante que el ojinegro apenas escucho, lo que capto ocasiono que enarcara una ceja.

-¡Como ordene!- Snape no cuestiono y asintió con la cabeza, pese a que no entendía ha que se debía que su jefe quisieran con vida al rubio, siendo que a los traidores siempre los enviaba a cazar por sus esbirros asesinos _"Quizás así Draco Malfoy tenga más oportunidades de salir de esta" _pensó esperanzado el de ojos negros.

El ojirojo lo miro por unos instantes con sus ojos fríos y le dijo -Ve ahora mismo- luego agrego -Que Bellatrix te acompañe... Y no falles- Amenazo.

El hombre se marcho rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Tom Riddle con su "_mascota" _y sus pensamientos malvados, para hacer lo pedido.

Así dio inicio la persecución es pos de Draco Malfoy, el fugitivo y traidor... Riddle mando a una cantidad de hombres que podría parecer exagerada, pero conocía las habilidades del ojigris, que por algo había sido escogido para pertenecer a las serpientes oscuras, no sólo para su satisfacción personal.

_**Continuara...**_

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

Navegando entre las aguas de la "traición" y la "lealtad"...

_**¿Por qué Tom Riddle fue "amable" con Draco Malfoy? **_

_**¿Por qué si siempre acaban con la vida de los traidores, no envía ha matar a Malfoy?**_

_**¿Por qué Snape pensaba esperanzado en que el rubio podría librarse de la situación?**_

_Más adelante descubriremos estas y otras respuestas... _

_Ehm ¿Quién quiere deshacerse de Bellatrix? ¿Alguna idea?_

_**Cualquier, queja, duda, reclamo, caramelo o pregunta, dejadla al salir...**_

Gracias

¿Reviews?

-Sólo den una oportunidad a la historia, que no quiero que las musas me torturen-

-¡LUNATICA!-

-Oh oh-

A pesar de que no haya magia en está historia... Tal vez, haya de aquella que el mundo siempre ha conocido "El amor"

¡LA MAGIA ESTÁ EN TI!

Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:

NUMENEESSE

Melani Tao de Usui


	6. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de Rowling...**

**Yo sólo los ubico en el mundo que las musas me inspiran...**

**Notas Importantes:**

**Es UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, También SLASH (Relación chicho-chico) Si no os gusta, ya sabías que hacer... **

**Autora: Lunática Dark.**

**Advertencia:AU / Muerte de personaje /Slash / Posible M-Preg**

**¡Esperaremos ansiosas sus **review**s!**

**Lunática y Las Musas**

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

**Capítulo VI**

_**En los límites del bosque Falcón...**_

El cielo azul de la tarde estaba un poco nublado y el viento soplaba con suavidad, el silencio que se extendía en el frondoso bosque fue roto por el sonido de pisadas sobre las hojas secas que estaban dispersas sobre la rica tierra.

Una persona corría rápidamente y se encontraba ya lejos del castillo serpiente oscura, el joven rubio, ahora ex-serpiente oscura, llevaba horas corriendo lo más rápido que podía, ya que estaba consciente de que Riddle enviaría a varios de sus hombres a buscarlo, de repente...

Se tropieza con alguien y se le cae el bolso con las carpetas que llevaba consigo, se levanta alerta con una mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, pero debido a las vueltas traviesas del destino en frente suyo estaba Potter, que al verlo corriendo y reconocerlo, salto del árbol en donde estaba oculto.

Al ver al ojiverde enarcando una ceja frente a él, respira con cierto alivio al haberlo encontrado o bueno, tropezado con el moreno, dijo rápidamente:

-¡Potter! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! Tienes que ayudarme a ocultarme, quiero unirme a su equipo, te traigo esto para que veas que soy sincero...- Le extendió el bolso de cuero contenedor de su muestra de buena voluntad -Son los documentos más secretos de Riddle-.

-¿Cómo puedo estas seguro que no es una trampa y eres un espía?- El moreno dudoso recibe el bolso con una mano, mientras la otra reposa sobre la empuñadura dorada de su espada, le mira escéptico y cuestiona -¿Por qué haces esto?-

-¡Porque firme mi sentencia de muerte al robarme estos documentos secretos Potter!- Responde el rubio exaltado y exasperado -Y porque me canse de las Serpientes Oscuras, además Riddle se está volviendo cada vez mas sanguinario, no tiene miramientos con nadie, va a llevar al pueblo a la destrucción... Con su locura...- Explica casi sin respirar.

-¿Hasta hora caes en cuenta?- Pregunta burlón el ojiverde con una sonrisa de medio lado, creyendo en las palabras de ojigris, al haber visto el sello de Riddle en las carpetas cuando se le cayeron al rubio.

El rubio miro mal al ojiverde, soltando el bolso que al fin el moreno tomo y se colgó al hombro tras echarle una rápida ojeada a los documentos, comprobando que sí, efectivamente, el rubio le acaba de entregar una información sumamente valiosa, traicionando por ende a Tom Riddle y a las serpientes oscuras.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunta al percatarse de la mueca de dolor del ojigris y la mirada verde se detuvo sobre la mano pálida que se apoyaba en el hombro del joven.

-No es nada sólo una pequeña herida- Responde el ojigris atrapando la verde mirada con la suya y negando con la cabeza.

-Déjame ver- Ofrece amablemente el moreno, mientras se acerca más al rubio.

-¡No hay tiempo!- Refuta el aludido mirando a su alrededor -Robe documentos confidenciales, Tom Riddle a de haber enviado al menos treinta hombres tras de mi-

-Entonces debemos irnos- Declara el de ojos verdes evaluando los alrededores con su mirada.

-Así es- Afirma el rubio asintiendo con alivio de que le creyera, porque si no, su destino sería aun más incierto de lo que ya era.

Sin mediar más palabras, Potter sujeto la mano del rubio y lo hizo correr por el bosque, dispuesto a llevarlo rápidamente a un escondite, para más tarde volver al cuartel general de los Fénix.

_**Horas mas tarde...**_

Llevaban una gran distancia recorrida, cuando el cielo comenzó a colorearse con los colores del atardecer para darle paso a la noche, lo que hizo que el rubio se preguntarse mentalmente _"¿En qué momento se fue el día?", _ sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se dieron cuenta que las serpientes oscuras les habían dado alcance, el ojiverde arrastro al rubio a una cueva bien oculta tras unos arbustos, uno de los pequeños escondites de los fénix en el bosque.

_**Resguardados en la cueva...**_

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué nos ocultamos aquí?- Cuestiona el rubio a su acompañante -¡Deberíamos seguir!- Exclama.

Un par de ojos verdes lo miran y Harry le explica -No es conveniente una lucha, podrían quitarnos los documentos y tú no puedes pelear con esa herida- señalo el hombro del joven.

- Pero...- Trata de refutar el de ojos grises-

-¡Silencio!- El moreno interrumpió las palabras del rubio tapándole la boca -Están cerca- Murmura.

El rubio se exalta ante la imprevista cercanía del moreno y no puede hacer más que observar el perfil, las facciones, el cabello negro un poco despeinado dándole un aspecto rebelde y aquellos brillantes ojos verdes del líder de los fénix, mientras este vigilaba. Detallando detenidamente al moreno con sus ojos grises, tratando de ver más allá en el sujeto al cual le había confiado su vida al entregarle los documentos robados.

Al ver que la noche había caído, las serpientes oscuras detuvieron la búsqueda por ese día, para poder continuar al día siguiente con todos los instrumentos necesarios, hasta dar con el traidor.

El moreno soltó al rubio, se asomo y tras esperar unos largos minutos, dijo -Ya podemos salir-.

-¡Al fin!- Exclamo el ojigris y luego agrego -Podríamos haber seguido antes...-

Mientras salían de la cueva y comenzaban a caminar hacia rumbo desconocido para el rubio, siguieron hablando.

-¿Estás loco?- El ojiverde le dirige una mirada y luego evalúa su entorno, mientras le dice -Era muy probable que se presentara un enfrentamiento y tú no puedes usar una espada o luchar con esa herida-

-No es tan grave- El ojigris le resta importancia y se encoge de hombros, lo que le gana una mueca de dolor que trata de disimular infructuosamente.

-¿Y entonces por qué estás sangrando?- Cuestiona el moreno rodando los ojos y señalando la herida -Además se nota que te duele- agrega.

EL aludido apoya su mano sobre el hombro herido, siente humedad y la retira, al mirarla se percata de la sangre en su palma y dice en tono exasperado -¡Rayos! se abrió nuevamente-

-¿Y tú tan tranquilo verdad?- Cuestiona sarcástico el ojiverde mientras lo mira detenidamente -Si no puedes evitar hacer una mueca de dolor como ahora mismo- Señala.

Un par de ojos grises le miran mal y el rubio dice -No hay problema, la vuelvo a vendar para detener el sangrado, aguantare el dolor, de todos modos iremos a tu cuartel y me prestaran servicios médicos ¿No?- Cuestiona ciertamente dudoso

-Eres fuerte- Halaga el moreno asintiendo ciertamente sorprendido.

-Eso intento- El rubio le resta importancia al comentario con un movimiento de mano despectivo y elegante, que le demuestra al moreno a que clase social había pertenecido el ahora ex-serpiente.

-Tenemos que ir a la base- Informo el líder de los Fénix negando con la cabeza divertido ante las actitudes del rubio que se veía era medio prepotente y elegante.

Eso atrajo inmediatamente la atención del rubio -¿Estás seguro de que seré bienvenido?- Cuestiona tratando de disimular la incertidumbre en su voz.

El ojiverde sonríe de medio lado y le responde -Por supuesto, yo les hablare de todo el riesgo que haz corrido- La mirada verde vuelve a la herida sangrante y le dice -Cambiando de tema ¿Quién te causo la herida?-

Una sombra se posa en las facciones elegantes del rubio y escupe el nombre -Bellatrix-

-¿No era tu compañera de equipo?- Pregunta el moreno, los ojos verdes reflejando sorpresa.

-Sí, pero es una idiota- El tono de voz del rubio se vuelve amargo cuando responde, mientras camina al lado del moreno -Y tú mismo lo dijiste, era- Afirma.

Las facciones del moreno se tornan pensativas, su mirada refleja el desprecio dirigido hacia aquella serpiente oscura y tras unos segundos de caminata silenciosa...

-Al parecer nunca se llevaron bien, por la forma en que hablas de _esa_ mujer ¿es el motivo de que dejaras a las serpientes?- Cuestiona el moreno.

- No- El ojiplata niega con la cabeza -Aunque fue lo que termino de darme el empujón que me faltaba- _"Además de ti" _piensa sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y agrega -Y tienes razón nunca nos llevamos bien, creo que esa mujer tenía un odio irracional hacia mi-.

-¿Y alguna vez te dio una razón para ello?- Pregunto Harry, curioso como era su naturaleza.

-En un principio pensé que era porque yo era el único doncel que pertenecía al frente de lucha de las serpientes...- El rubio le responde, pero es interrumpido.

-¿Eres un doncel?- La sorpresa se refleja claramente en los ojos verdes.

-¿Algún problema con ello?- El rubio le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, respondiéndole con otra pregunta.

-No...- El ojiverde niega con la cabeza, divertido al ver al rubio con esa actitud defensiva -Sólo se me hace algo extraño, sabiendo que según las normas internacionales y nacionales, no está permitido que los donceles se integren a ejércitos o se pongan en peligro siendo tan pocos, debido a los problemas de fertilidad que existen en la población femenina en la actualidad-.

-Veo que estas informando- Los ojos grises detallan al sujeto que camina a su lado, pensando que no era cualquier tonto del montón y agrega con una sonrisa de medio lado -En fin... A lo mejor por eso mismo era la animadversión de Bellatrix para conmigo... Además de que estuve entre los miembros de confianza de Tom Riddle gracias algunos parientes míos y por otras razones, en menor tiempo del que a ella le tomo-.

-Eso quieres decir que has de ser muy hábil en lo que haces- Afirma el moreno pensativo.

El rubio frunce los labios -Puede ser...- Dice restándole importancia.

-Es una decisión muy importante la que acabas de tomar al traicionarlos- El ojiverde lo mira de reojo y le cuestiona -¿No piensas que aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión?-.

- Ya es tarde- El ojigris niega con la cabeza -Nunca más volveré a formar parte de las Serpientes Oscuras-

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- Cuestiona dudoso el moreno.

Mientras que el fénix y el ex-serpiente seguían su marcha, el amanecer los alcanzo, el bosque se estaba aclarando poco a poco, pese el cielo nublado...

-Ya no hay vuelta de hoja- Le responde el rubio simplemente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- El pelinegro detiene su marcha.

-Que ya no hay vuelta de hoja- El ojiplata repite como si nada, evitando encogerse de hombros para que no le doliera.

En ese momento una gota de agua mojo la frente de Harry -¿Va a llover?- Dijo más para si mismo, con sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

-Así parece...- Dice el rubio tras haberlo escuchado, extendiendo una mano, en la cual cayeron algunas gotas de lluvia y arquea sus doradas cejas sin entender la sorpresa que se reflejaba en los ojos verdes _"¿Qué tiene que llueva?" _Pensó.

_**Y efectivamente justo en ese mismo instante empezó a llover a cantaros...**_

-¡Bajo aquel árbol!- El moreno señalo un árbol frondoso cuyas hojas les brindaría un refugio de aquel aguacero.

El rubio se limito a seguir al líder de los fénix y se refugiaron del agua fría.

El ojiverde guarda silencio unos instantes y tras mirar de reojo al rubio, le pregunta -¿Por qué usas esa expresión?-

-¿Cuál?- Lo irises grises que antes estaban viendo la lluvia caer, miran el rostro moreno.

-No hay vuelta de hoja- Dice el moreno desviando la mirada y viendo el agua gotear de la hojas de los arboles.

-Oh eso...- El rubio enarca las cejas -Pues porque ya no se puede retroceder, ya tome una decisión y ejecute estás acciones, no puedo dar marcha atrás. Ahora Riddle me buscara para matarme-.

- Comprendo- Murmura el pelinegro asintiendo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Cuestiona el rubio, muy a su pesar curioso.

-Por nada- El aludido niega con la cabeza y luego se percato de nuevo de la herida del ojigris -Tú sangrando es muy abundante y está lluvia te hará daño- Le dice señalando la herida.

-Estaré bien- Dice el rubio mirando las esmeraldas, como si tal cosa.

-Déjame ver la herida- Solicita el ojiverde.

El ojigris iba a refutarle, pero en ese instante cae de rodillas al suelo del bosque con una mano sobre su hombro, por causa de la debilidad debido al sangrado que le causaba la herida y por el largo viaje

-¿Lo ves?- El moreno rueda los ojos inclinándose a su lado -Déjame curar y vendar esa herida-

-¿Aquí?- El rubio cuestiona dudoso.

-Si aquí…- El pelinegro mueve hacia el frente un bolso que llevaba en su cinturón -Antes de que empeore-

- Está bien, ya que insistes- Dice resignado, el rubio no podía negar que la musicalidad y cadencia de aquella voz firme llena de liderazgo le había encantado.

- Déjame ver- Solicita el moreno tras asentir satisfecho.

El rubio con esfuerzo y ayuda del moreno, se quito el suéter negro con capucha que llevaba puesto, luego se desabrocho la camisa gris exponiendo su pálida y tersa piel, dejando a un lado ambas prendas ensangrentadas... Permitiendo que los ojos verdes vieran la herida.

- Es profunda- Murmura el moreno tras detallar el corte.

- Algo- Susurro el rubio desviando la mirada de aquellas esmeraldas, ocultando su incomodidad.

Harry le limpio y vendo la herida, a un abochornado joven no muy acostumbrado a que cualquiera le mire medio desnudo, puesto que debido a las normas al ser él un doncel, en el cuartel de las serpientes oscuras tenía una habitación retirada de las de los demás hombres, cerca del dormitorio de las pocas mujeres que pertenecían a la lucha activa del clan y sólo lo revisaba el medico de allí o de su familia, en caso de herida o enfermedad.

-Cuando lleguemos al cuartel iras a la enfermería para que te curen correctamente- dijo el moreno al terminar su tarea.

-Gracias- Agradece el rubio mirando fijamente los ojos verdes, ciertamente viendo la diferencia, pues las serpientes oscuras no se ayudaban de esa manera, muestra de ello era _aquella mujer de cabellos enmarañados._

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunta Harry percatándose de que no conocía el nombre del joven a su lado, alargándole una camisa limpia suya, que llevaba consigo en un pequeño morral.

El rubio tras colocarse la camisa, extendió la mano y se presento -Soy Draco Malfoy-

Harry dudo un poco pero la estrecho y dijo -Como sabes, soy Harry Potter y ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?- Cuestiono, debía saberlo nunca se era demasiado cuidadoso en la lucha que enfrentaban.

- Ya te lo he explicado me sature de las cosas que están haciendo los Serpientes Oscuras- Responde el rubio poniéndose en pie, casi a la altura del moreno.

-¿Acaso no sabías lo que tendrías que hacer al lado de ellos?- Pregunta Harry con una mezcla de curiosidad y escepticismo.

Draco suspira y le responde -Primero que nada, me uní a ellos debido a la enfermedad de mi padre que le impedía continuar prestando sus servicios y mi _madre_ debía cuidar de él... Y sinceramente estaba en medio de un engaño, cuando me reclutaron decían tener _"buenas ideas"_ supuestamente... Ahora cuatro años después me doy cuenta que no era así-.

-¿Qué ideas?- Le pregunta Harry detallándolo detenidamente.

-Según Riddle, él buscaba la forma de eliminar el crimen y traer igualdad a este país, según él, mediante infundir miedo no habría mas violencia ni delincuencia y que todos los ciudadanos estarían en igualdad de condiciones, supuestamente mejoraría todo en Finalcountry. Pero posteriormente se fue volviendo cada vez más ambicioso, loco, violento y tirano, siempre con ansias de más poder, así no llegaremos a ningún lado- Explica un poco fastidiado Malfoy, pero entendía la necesidad de Potter de entenderle.

- Ya veo- Dice Harry asitiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Entiendes ahora?- Draco pregunta cauteloso.

-Sí... Comprendo un poco mejor- Responde el moreno, aún pensando en las palabras escuchadas.

El rubio asiente aliviado -Pero desde esté momento mi vida cambiara de rumbo, empezare de nuevo del bando correcto, claro si me aceptan- Agrega dudoso.

- Así será- Harry se acerca al rubio -Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad- complementa.

-Gracias- Draco coloca una mano sobre la mejilla moreno reflejando gratitud en su mirada y como pocas veces mostrando un poco de afecto, sorprendiendo a ambos con el acto, a Harry porque no se lo esperaba y a él mismo, por saberse poco demostrativo y más con alguien que apenas conocía.

Harry coloco su mano sobre la del doncel, para quitarla, pero al ver el rostro de Draco iluminado por una sonrisa y su mirada llena de agradecimiento, coloca su mano en la mejilla del joven y sin saber porque, le beso, depositando un beso suave, cálido, apenas una caricia en los labios sonrosados del rubio.

Draco abrió sus ojos grises sorprendido pero luego correspondió al beso, el ojiverde era muy atractivo... Después de unos segundos se separaron.

-Mira dejo de llover- Draco desvió la atención, incomodo ante la situación.

- Es cierto- El moreno asiente aun confundido por sus propias acciones.

El rubio sale de el refugio bajo el árbol y al ver el cielo exclama -¡Un arco iris! Hace mucho tiempo que no me detenía a ver uno de estos pequeños detalles de la vida-Divaga pensativo.

Harry sigue la mirada del rubio y al ver un brillante arco iris en el cielo, se pierde en sus pensamientos "_¿Ginny? ¿Me estás dando una señal? ¿Está es la persona...?"_

-¿Qué sucede?- Los ojos grises no pierden detalle de aquellos ojos verdes que reflejaban una miríada de sentimientos, que veían fijamente el arco iris y lo trae a la realidad con la pregunta.

-Nada- El aludido niega con la cabeza -Ya tenemos que irnos nos falta recorrer un largo camino- dice retomando la marcha.

-De acuerdo, como digas- Afirma el rubio siguiendo al líder de los fénix.

De tal manera siguieron su camino, dejando atrás debajo de aquel árbol el instante que compartieron, como un limbo en el tiempo.

_**Tras varias horas de larga caminata...**_

Al arribar a la la base secreta de los Fénix, Harry informo a Albus, el guardián de las puertas, que ahora el rubio sería parte de aquellos que podrían entrar y salir de aquel refugio escondido en brazos de la tierra, tras llevar a Draco a la enfermería y dejarlo allí con instrucciones de que lo atendieran lo mejor posible se retiro, para que descasara un poco y el mismo hacerlo.

_**Algunas horas después de la llegada de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy al cuartel general de los fénix...**_

Harry se reunió con sus hombres más cercanos y amigos, Hermione Granger la encargada de los equipos de vigilancia e investigación de los fénix, Ron Weasley jefe del área de estrategias, Neville Longbotton encargado del área de venenos y antídotos después de todo estaban luchando en contra de un loco que le encantaba usar venenos y por su puesto el guardián de las puertas Albus Dumblendore.

El líder de los Fénix explico la situación a cerca del rubio y del riesgo que había corrido poniéndole un precio a su cabeza al robar aquellos documentos confidenciales, como muestra de su sinceridad. Después de algunas horas de explicaciones, ponerse al día de los avances, noticias, informaciones y demás, Harry envía por el rubio quien entro a la sala de reuniones, ataviado con el uniforme de los fénix, un conjunto de una tela gruesa de color naranja pálido, que tenía bordado en el centro un Fénix en llamas, el cual era complementado por una botas marrón oscuro y una chaqueta del mismo color, el ojiverne no podía negar que el uniforme le quedaba estupendo al rubio, obviando sus pensamientos presento a Draco Malfoy a los demás, cuyas únicas peticiones eran el resguardo de su familia en un lugar seguro y trabajar con los fénix.

Algunos lo recibieron con más optimismo que otros, mientras unos tenían una duda natural, poco a poco el rubio se ganaría la confianza de todos al usar sus habilidades a favor de los fénix, demostrando que no le importaba arriesgarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho revelando cada estrategia y plan que ponía en jaque a Tom Riddle ganándose la furia de este, arriesgando su vida.

Desde ese día Draco Malfoy dio todo de si, con ideales reforzados y una nueva luz, ganándose de a poco, al transcurrir de los meses, un puesto entre las filas del "bando correcto" como un miembro integral e importante para los Fénix...

_**Continuara...**_

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

_Uff... Quedo larguito, esperamos que les haya gustado._

_Ahora Draco comienza su camino en un nuevo bando ¿cómo le ira al dragón?_

_**Cualquier, queja, duda, reclamo, caramelo o pregunta, dejadla al salir...**_

_Gracias_

_¿Reviews?_

**A pesar de que no haya magia en está historia... Tal vez, haya de aquella que el mundo siempre ha conocido "El amor"**

**¡LA MAGIA ESTÁ EN TI!**

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:**

Yilam


	7. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de Rowling... La muy afortunada! Yo sólo los ubico en el mundo que las musas me inspiran...**

**Notas Importantes:**

**Es UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, También SLASH (Relación chicho-chico) Si no os gusta, ya sabías que hacer... **

**Autora: Lunática Dark.**

**Advertencia:AU / Muerte de personaje /Slash / Posible M-Preg**

**¡Esperaremos ansiosas sus **review**s!**

**Lunática y Las Musas**

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

_Todo es necesario para entrelazar los caminos..._

**Capítulo VII**

El tiempo paso rápidamente los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas meses, el ahora Fénix, Draco Malfoy, se había ganado su lugar dentro de la resistencia al haberse robado aquellos documentos secretos de Tom Riddle, así como informando y dando a conocer los escondites con los que contaban las serpientes oscuras, datos e informaciones, incluso algunos entrenamientos especiales para aprender a actuar en determinadas ocasiones ante las estrategias de estas y también prestar su valiosa colaboración a Neville Longbotton en la elaboración de un antídoto para el veneno de la serpiente mutante del líder de las serpientes, pues además de los documentos incluso les entrego un frasco con dicho veneno, lo que contribuyo a salvar la vida de más de un miembro de la resistencia.

De ese modo el joven rubio se gano la confianza de los Fénix, algunos aun se resistían pero no podían hacer más que acostumbrarse, a pesar de todo, una que otra vez tuvo algún encontronazo con el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, el conocido jefe de área de estrategias Ron Weasley con quien tenía que tratar, pues el ojigris había formado parte de una unidad similar entre las serpientes y sus conocimientos eran más que útiles , dichas discusiones pasaron a ser _amigables _con el tiempo, hasta transformarse en una costumbre o forma de tratarse entre el pelirrojo y el rubio, ya todos estaban acostumbrados, Hermione encargada de los equipos de vigilancia e investigación y la novia de Ron se había cansado de intervenir y se dio cuenta que esa era la forma en que ambos habían forjado aquella particular amistad, Harry también tuvo que acostumbrarse y finalmente rodaba los ojos divertido o exasperado ante la actitud de ambos.

Con el tiempo el joven rubio quiso contribuir más, al querer salir a las misiones, a hacer labor de campo, pero el líder de los fénix a quien Draco le había tomado un gran aprecio al apoyarlo cuando otros no lo hubiesen hecho, Harry le parecía peligroso que el ojigris se arriesgara a ser visto y por ende atrapado con facilidad por las serpientes oscuras, quienes lo buscaban con mucha insistencia puesto que Riddle al ver frustrados muchos de sus planes decidió que era una prioridad máxima atrapar a Malfoy. Esa era la razón por la que Potter prefería que el rubio se quedara en la base, por lo que el joven se dedico a trabajar desde dentro o como dirían otros "hacer trabajo de escritorio".

Desde aquel día en que Draco tomo su decisión trascendental habían pasado aproximadamente seis meses y pese a que las serpientes oscuras estaban en jaque, todavía faltaba para poder derrocar a aquella tiranía ejercida por Riddle.

_**Horas de la tarde, Cuartel General de los Fénix**_

Despacho del líder de la resistencia...

Draco Malfoy entendía las razones por las que Potter se oponía a que saliera a alguna misión, pero llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado en el cuartel, necesitaba salir y sentirse útil. Por eso en ese momento se encontraba tocando a la puerta que conducía al despacho del líder de los fénix...

-Pase...- Se escucho una voz amortiguada a través de la puerta.

El ojigris accede al lugar cerrando la puerta tras de si y se acerca al escritorio, ocupado por el pelinegro que estaba revisando algunos documentos, un par de ojos verdes le observaron y una leve sonrisa de bienvenida se formo en los labios del moreno.

Harry deja los papeles sobre el escritorio -Eres tu… ¿Se te ofrece algo?- Cuestiona señalando una silla frente a él para que el rubio se sentara.

-Solamente he venido a hablar contigo- Responde Draco negando con la cabeza ante el ofrecimiento y permaneciendo de pie.

El moreno cruza sus manos y apoyando su barbilla en ellas pregunta interesado -¿Sobre que podrá ser?- Imaginándose por donde iría esa conversación, ya repetida.

-Potter, te ayudaría más en el campo de batalla, en las misiones...- El ojigris al ver esa mirada tozuda en el rostro del ojiverde asevera alzando el mentón.

Harry niega con la cabeza levantándose de su asiento, al ver que tenía razón y le dice -Conoces la razón por la que me opongo a ello, tú sabes mejor que nadie lo vengativo y sanguinario que es Riddle-.

-Lo comprendo claramente, pero yo tome está decisión y...- El rubio asiente frunciendo levemente los labios, refutándole al moreno.

-Draco, nos has ayudado bastante, sin embargo... Salir a campo abierto sería un gran riesgo- Habla el pelinegro de pie, ahora frente al rubio.

-Entiendo que te preocupes Harry, pero...- La mirada gris toma cierto brillo al ver la preocupación reflejada en aquellas esmeraldas.

Harry acercándose al rubio, un poco más, cuestiona interrumpiendo las palabras del otro -¿Entiendes qué no quiero que te hagan daño? Nos has ayudado demasiado...-.

Draco asiente con la cabeza disimulando la sonrisa que le causaba ver al moreno preocupado por él -Lo comprendo, sin embargo tengo que insistir, es difícil para mi permanecer tanto tiempo encerrado aquí, sin hacer casi nada, es muy poca la información que puedo dar ya, además...-

El moreno interrumpe de nuevo al rubio -Tampoco es que estés encerrado o que no hagas nada, tu labor ha sido sumamente importante y nos ha fortalecido mucho- Le dirige una mirada significativa a Draco y cuestiona al ver la decisión en aquellas pupilas grises -¿Tanto deseas hacer lo que me pides?-

-Sí, Harry...- El aludido responde asintiendo con la cabeza.

El líder de los fénix guarda unos minutos de silencio pensando bajo la mirada atenta del rubio -No te das por vencido hasta lograr lo que quieres ¿cierto?- Le dice, conociendo ya como es aquel joven de ojos grises, casi tanto como este al moreno al pasar gran cantidad de tiempo juntos, pues de los fénix, Harry era en quien Draco más confiaba. El ojiverde se gana una encogimiento de hombros acompañado por aquella perfecta sonrisa complacida al presentir que obtendrá lo que desea -Está bien- Lo que se gana una sonrisa radiante de _aquellos finos labios sonrosados y..._ mejor detenía ese rumbo de pensamientos -Pero con una condición-

-¿Y cuál será esa condición Potter?- El rubio resopla entre divertido y exasperado.

El moreno lo mira entre burlón y fastidiado, para decirle -Deja el _Potter_ o no tendré más remedio que volver al _Malfoy_- ganándose una sonrisa de medio lado del rubio, al ver la mirada gris en espera de la respuesta agrega -La condición es que iras conmigo-.

El rubio rueda los ojos y le dice -No tienes necesidad de vigilarme Harry, no me voy a escapar y volver con las serpientes oscuras- Dichas palabras le ganan una mirada sumamente sería de las pupilas verdes que parecen decir _"Lo se y no juegues con eso" _-Está bien, no me mires así sólo bromeaba -

-Pues no juegues con eso, ya has demostrado que eres de confianza rubio caprichoso...- Harry resopla y luego le ofrece una sonrisa para darle a entender que es broma y extiende una mano.

-Con tal de que me permitas ayudarles, de acuerdo- El rubio rueda los ojos divertido, estrechando la mano ofrecida y con una sonrisa picara agrega -No me queda de otra que aguantarte pisándome los talones-

-Entonces ¿quedamos así?- El moreno no puede evitar reírse estrechando aquella mano pálida que parece delicada entre la suya.

-Sí, sí... No tengo de otra...- Draco finge fastidio y le responde sin embargo con una sonrisa.

Ambos ríen, sin soltarse las manos, el toque parecía tan correcto, el tiempo de repente pareció ir más lento, en aquel rincón olvidando por un instante que están en guerra allá afuera y como si se tratase de imanes, se atraen entre si acercándose poco a poco, casi sin percatarse de ello, a la distancia de un beso...

En ese momento alguien entra en la habitación sin avisar o eso les parece a ellos, dándole paso a una cabellera castaña que enmarca una cara blanca y unos ojos caramelo, que no era otra que la encargada de la vigilancia de los fénix, a quien no le pasa desapercibida la cercanía entre su amigo y Draco, quien suelta la mano del Líder de los Fénix de inmediato, creyendo que ese gesto había pasado desapercibido para aquellos ojos acaramelados.

La recién llegada disimulando la sorpresa y la sonrisa que pugnaba por dibujarse en sus labios, dice -Harry toque a puerta y al parecer no escuchaste- Ambos hombres disimulan su sonrojo, cada cual sabiendo el motivo de su distracción, la joven agrega -He venido a hablar contigo, pero si estás ocupado vuelvo más tarde-.

- Tranquila Hermione, yo ya había terminado de hablar con Potter, estaba a punto de retirarme- El que habla es el rubio que con un gesto le resta importancia al asunto.

-Me alegro de no haber interrumpido, me hubiese sentido mal de haberles molestado- _"O arruinado el momento" _pensó la castaña, que era justo lo que había hecho.

Draco enderezando su postura es quien vuelve a hablar, mirando de reojo al moreno, dice -Tranquila ha de ser algo importante- Luego mira a la castaña con seriedad en su mirada -Me retiro...-

-Draco...- Sin percatarse del gesto, el moreno ante la mirada de Hermione, toma el brazo del rubio deteniendo su marcha.

-¿Dime?- Los ojos grises se encuentran con los verdes y se suavizan un poco, estuvo a punto de decir _"Al fin te salen las palabras"_ pero se lo guardo.

-Podremos hablar luego ¿Verdad?- EL moreno busca sumergirse en aquel cielo nublado que es la mirada del rubio.

-Por supuesto...- Dichas palabras se ganan una sonrisa por parte del rubio por la forma ansiosa en que son pronunciadas.

-Está bien...- Harry se da cuenta de que su agarre esta deteniendo al rubio y lo suelta

Ambos se sonríen y unos ojos caramelo no pierden detalle.

Draco hace una leve inclinación de cabeza -Con permiso entonces, Hermione todo tuyo- Pero su mirada de manera inconsciente dice _"no te lo tomes literal"_ aun sabiendo que la castaña andaba con Weasley -Harry-

-Nos vemos Draco...- El ojiverde le sonríe.

-Sí, bien, los dejo...- El rubio no puede evitar sentir el calor de esa mirada verde en su rostro.

Una cabellera dorada se pierde tras la madera, mientras Draco salia del despacho con su natural paso elegante, unos ojos verdes se quedaban mirando la puerta que se cerraba tras el rubio, Hermione no perdía detalle de su amigo y sonrío picara.

Entonces Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos en la habitación...

-He venido a hablar contigo a cerca de unos cambios positivos en nuestros equipos de vigilancia...- La castaña comienza a hablarle a su amigo quien le había mirado, creyendo tener su atención.

Pero Harry no la escuchaba con su cabeza en otra parte, que al parecer se había ido tras cierto rubio, pensando en que era lo que sentía por el joven de ojos plata...

-¿Harry?- Hermione sacude su amigo por el hombro regresandolo a la realidad.

-Disculpa no te escuche ¿Qué me decías?- El aludido niega con la cabeza y se sienta en su respectiva silla tras el escritorio.

-En verdad te gusta ¿No?- La ojicaramelo niega divertida, ante la incomodidad de su amigo al tocar aquel tema.

-No estoy muy seguro de lo que estas hablando- Responde Harry algo abochornado.

-¡Oh vamos Harry! Sabes bien de que hablo- La joven le responde dirigiéndole esa mirada de_ "Si no lo se lo sospecho, así que sueltalo"_

El ojiverde suspira resignado -¿A ti no se te escapa nada cierto?- La mirada de su amiga lo conmina a hablar -Está bien, no estoy seguro de lo que siento por él...-

-Sólo digo, por la forma en que lo miras- Hermione se encoge de hombros, apoyándose en el escritorio.

El moreno se remueve incomodo antes de hablar de nuevo -No puedo negar que es muy atractivo y hay muchas cosas de él que me gustan...-

-Y además es doncel -Ofrece solicita Hermione

-Sí... Eso- Los ojos verde le miran medio acusadores, pues ella misma averiguo aquello sin que Draco se lo comentara -Me siento bien al estar a su lado, hay química y... Otras cosas- Agrega incomodo de hablar de ello con su a veces entrometida amiga -Pero-

-¿Aun piensas en Ginny?- Cuestiona la castaña sonriendo comprensiva.

-No es eso...- El moreno se pone más incomodo si es posible y fingiendo una mirada de reproche, se explica -Bueno, nunca la olvidare, no obstante creo que a ella le hubiese caído bien Draco, incluso podrían haber sido amigos- Se encoge de hombros -O se hubiese puesto celosa- Sonríe quitándole hierro al asunto -Simplemente me siento cómodo con él, me atrae y... mucho- Acepta reticente.

-Entiendo, te gusta de verdad, se te nota- Hermione sonríe a su amigo -Incluso pareces enamorado-

-Por el momento, sólo se que nos ha ayudado más de lo que muchos pensaban y que no permitiré que nada lo dañe, me siento muy protector con él, no se si podría lidiar con que le pasase algo- El moreno se encoge de hombros sonriendole a su amiga, dándole la razón aun sin palabras claras -Y más ahora que me ha convencido de que lo deje participar en las actividades de campo-

-Se ha que te refieres, pese a eso pueden ocurrir gran cantidad de cosas en está lucha- La ojicaramelo sonríe comprensiva y para que negarlo satisfecha al ver que tenía razón en sus sospechas con esos dos -Y más con lo que me dices-

- Sí, es cierto- Un atisbo de preocupación ensombrece las facciones del pelinegro, pero niega con la cabeza y sonríe -Pero lo intentare... No se como me deje convencer- Suspira frustrado.

- Te comprendo- Hermione con una mirada picara y comprensiva agrega -Además entiendo a Draco, esta acostumbrado a participar de manera más activa-.

-Tienes razón- Harry niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

-No me extraña- La chica ríe divertida.

Ambos amigos se ríen, Hermione se deja caer suavemente en una silla frente al escritorio de Harry, hasta que ambos acallan sus risas.

-Y ¿De que querías hablarme?- Cuestiona el líder de los fénix aun con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Hermione asiente seria y comienza -Es cierto...-

Así ambos se pierden en una conversación de varios minutos sobre los nuevos sistemas de seguridad y comunicación que se estaban implementando, informándole a su líder y amigo, de los avances positivos que ello significaba para la resistencia, la cual cada vez se hacia más fuerte, acercándose a pasos agigantados a la victoria.

Dejándole al tiempo y al corazón lo que es de ellos...

_**Continuara...**_

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

_Un capítulo corto lo se ¡no me maten! ¡este capítulo es necesario para que Harry vaya terminando de aclarar sus sentimientos!_

_Bueno, bueno, alguien me dijo por ahí que quería __**"Acción de la buena"**_

_Así que habrá __**"Una sorpresa"**__ en el siguiente capítulo __**¡sí!**_

_Les prometo que vendrán cosas __**"interesantes"**__ XD Cada vez más cerca de la lucha definitiva, entre los Fénix y las Serpientes Oscuras._

_**Cualquier, queja, duda, reclamo, caramelo o pregunta, dejadla al salir...**_

_**Gracias**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

**A pesar de que no haya magia en está historia... Tal vez, haya de aquella que el mundo siempre ha conocido "El amor"**

**¡LA MAGIA ESTÁ EN TI!**

**Gracias por sus reviews en capítulos anteriores:**

Yilam

Numeneesse


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de Rowling... La muy afortunada! Yo sólo los ubico en el mundo que las musas me inspiran...**

**Notas Importantes:**

**Es UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, También SLASH (Relación chicho-chico) Si no os gusta, ya sabeís que hacer... **

**Autora: Lunática Dark.**

**Advertencia:AU / Muerte de personaje /Slash / Posible M-Preg**

**¡Esperaremos ansiosas sus **review**s!**

**Lunática y Las Musas**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esté capítulo contiene LEMON, así que sed cuidadosos.**

**Os he avisado.**

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

**Bueno, esté capítulo me salio un poco largo... Pero les prometo, lo vale (Creo) **

**-¡Claro que sí!- Exclaman la musas.**

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

**Capítulo VIII**

El tiempo no se detenía, mientras los Fénix obtenían más victorias y se acercaban cada vez mas a lograr su objetivo, las Serpientes Oscuras buscaban con afán al rubio traidor que estaba bien escondido, Riddle al ver tambaleado el imperio que había formado comenzó a impartir castigos más fuertes a quienes se le revelaban o desobedecían.

De ese modo las horas, los días y los meses pasaron en un remolino. Como era de esperarse Draco Mafoy se salio con la suya y al fin de una larga espera, estaba en una misión con el líder de los Fénix.

_**En los lindes del bosque Orosur...**_

Harry y Draco estaban en un campamento cercano a la ciudad Neblim, la cual iba a ser atacada en tres días, por lo que al día siguiente la iban a desalojar, luego de haber recorrido una gran distancia decidieron acampar antes de poner en practica el plan dispuesto para ello. El moreno y el rubio levantaron dos tiendas de campaña, disponiéndose a dormir para recargas las energías que necesitarían.

Era una noche estrellada con una media luna iluminando el cielo despejado, lo que le daba claridad al claro del bosque donde descansaban el dúo de fénix, todo era silencioso alrededor excepto por el sonido de los animales nocturnos, hacia frío y una leve neblina se arremolinaba en torno a la escena, cubriendo un poco al campamento como si la naturaleza buscara cobijarlo.

_**Horas más tardes...**_

Draco dormía en su tienda hasta que despertó, su mente llena de pensamientos esperando que su familia estuviera bien, cuando supo que su padre había aceptado su cambio de lealtades se había sentido aliviado de que aun contara con el apoyo de sus padres, satisfecho de que estuvieran en un lugar seguro, además su mente daba algunas vueltas en torno a un par de ojos esmeralda. Su relación era un especie de amistad con derecho que estaba a un paso de ser algo más, desde aquel día en que Hermione les interrumpiera tan cerca de darse un beso no se había quitado esa idea de la cabeza, hasta que días después, en un entrenamiento ambos cedieron a la tentación de besarse y desde entonces intercambiaron besos furtivos, sin llegar a más y sin hablar al respecto, como si las palabras no fuesen necesarias. El recuerdo lo hizo sonreír.

**_-RECUERDO-_**

_Harry y Draco, llevaban horas practicando con sus espadas, intercambiando técnicas y discutiendo como mejorar las habilidades de ambos._

_Draco estaba sentado en el suelo de la sala de practicas apoyado en la pared, ambos ya habían guardado sus armas de entrenamiento, el ojiverde tomo dos toallas y botes de agua._

_-Una buena practica- dijo el moreno entregando un frasco de agua y una toalla al rubio._

_-Sí, eres más bueno de lo que esperaba- Respondió el ojigris tomando los objetos, con una sonrisa de medio lado._

_El moreno negó con la cabeza con una tentativa sonrisa en sus labios y se dejo caer en el suelo al lado de Draco._

_-A veces creo que eres insoportable- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa juguetona tras beber de su botella._

_-Sólo tratas de negar lo maravilloso que soy- Refuta divertido el rubio abriendo su botella la cual se resbala de sus manos._

_Ambos se disponen a sujetar la botella y sus manos se encontraron a medio camino, un par de perlas grises y esmeraldas se tropezaron, sus portadores se perdieron en los ojos contrarios, intercambiando las emociones que compartían y que guardaban muy en el fondo de sus corazones._

_Harry se inclino hacia adelante, lentamente, tentando terreno y al final del camino sus labios se encontraron con los del rubio, en un beso lento que poco a poco fue tomando calor, intercambiando sus alientos, saboreando la cálida cueva del otro, sus lenguas ejercieron una danza hipnótica que les corto la respiración, por lo cual tuvieron que separarse._

_Ambos intercambiaron una breve mirada llena de fuego y volvieron a apoyarse en la pared tras ellos recobrando el aliento, el silencio los rodeo pero era muy cómodo, Draco se recostó en el hombro del moreno cerrando los ojos y Harry rodeo sus hombros con un brazo._

_**_- FIN DEL RECUERDO-_**_

El rubio se rindió en su intento de dormir, pues no podía conciliar el sueño, con un suspiro se dispuso a salir de su tienda para tomar un poco de aire, repaso en entorno con una rápida mirada, respiro el aire de la noche y disfruto del paisaje que le rodeaba, era casi mágico. Negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa ante las tontas ideas que estaba teniendo, era por la culpa del portador de un par de esmeraldas que estaba exponiendo sus sentimientos.

Y justo ahí, en frente suyo Harry Potter estaba despierto en torno a una fogata con una taza de liquido caliente en sus manos. Un par de ojos verdes le contemplaron acompañados con una sonrisa en aquellos labios tan dulces que había besado, para su satisfacción, ya varias veces...

-¿No puedes dormir?- Cuestiono el ojiverde al rubio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No- Respondió el ojigris negando con la cabeza.

-Prepare chocolate caliente- Dice Harry con una sonrisa sabiendo que es el preferido del rubio -¿Quieres?- Pregunta.

-Sí, claro...- Responde el aludido ofreciéndole una sonrisa al moreno, con sus ojos brillantes ante la idea del chocolate caliente.

El moreno se levanto de su asiento improvisado que era un tronco muerto, dispuesto a servirle la bebida al rubio.

Al ver el gesto del ojiverde lo detiene con una mano y le dice -Tranquilo yo me lo sirvo- luego de servirse el chocolate vuelve su atención al moreno -Gracias-

-Está bien- Dice Harry con una sonrisa palmeando en el tronco un lugar a su lado -Ven- le invita a sentarse.

Con la taza humeante en su mano el rubio se sienta al lado del moreno -Si quieres ve a descansar yo haré guardia- ofrece a Harry.

El pelinegro niega con la cabeza -Está bien, además no podre dormir de todas maneras- le dice.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestiona el rubio tras beber un poco de su taza.

-Estoy preocupado- responde el moreno tras terminarse su chocolate.

-¿Te preocupa la misión?- Pregunta el rubio mirándolo dudoso.

-No, no es eso- Responde Harry con una mirada apreciativa dirigida a su compañero.

-¿Por mi?- Cuestiona Draco y tras recibir un asentimiento en respuesta, dice -No deberías estarlo-

-Y tú no deberías arriesgarte, Riddle te está buscando para vengarse de ti- Alega el moreno.

-Harry, ya hemos hablado de esto- Refuta el ojigrisis con una mirada decidida -Correré el riesgo, se lo debo al pueblo luego de haberles causado tanto daño al ayudar a las Serpientes Oscuras-

-Draco- Harry le dirige una mirada intensa al joven de ojos grises -¿Sabes lo despiadado que es?- interroga con preocupación reflejada en sus gestos.

El aludido se pone de pie -Harry, escucha, yo lo se más que nadie, pero ya te lo dije le he hecho mucho mal a FinalCountry- su mirada se desvía de las esmeraldas al fuego crepitante -Necesito hacer esto-

Harry se puso en pie tras dejar la taza en el suelo al lado del tronco en el que habían estado sentados, despacio pero disidido se acerco al rubio y lo tomo por la cintura sorprendiendo a Draco quien quedo atrapado en la intensidad de la mirada verde.

-No quiero que te suceda nada malo- casi murmura, muy cerca del ojigrisis creando una diminuta nube blanca con su aliento que se mezcla con el de Draco.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Cuestiona Draco asombrado al ver rastros de preocupación en el semblante de Harry que parecía tantas veces casi infranqueable.

-No lo has visto ¿verdad?- Dice Harry con un leve sonrisa, rodeando al rubio con sus brazos acercando un poco más sus cuerpos, acerca sus rostros y le murmura al oído acariciando las hebras de cabello dorado -¿No vez que no resistiría si te llega a suceder algo malo?-

-Pero...- Los irises grises miran fijamente el rostro de Harry y se da cuenta que es la verdad, además de que el tampoco quisiera que algo le llegara a pasar a su pelinegra obsesión.

Harry lo abraza más fuerte con deseo de protegerlo y ansias de tenerlo siempre a su lado, casi de forma posesiva.

Draco sorprendido ante tal situación, siempre acostumbrado a esconder sus sentimientos le dice -Yo nunca he sentido algo así- Acaricia el rostro moreno con suavidad y Harry se inclina hacia el toque -¿Qué es todo esto que siento?- Murmura casi para si mismo, sabiendo muy en el fondo la respuesta.

Harry acaricia el rostro blanco del joven entre sus brazos, limpiando para sorpresa de Draco un par de lágrimas luminosas que fugitivas y traidoras escaparon de sus hermosos ojos grises.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es por mi culpa?- Cuestiona Harry levantando suavemente el rostro del joven con su mano, pues este al percatarse entre confundido y asombrado que estaba derramando algunas lágrimas, a pesar de que incluso le costaba aquello, se sintió avergonzado de su debilidad.

-Disculpa, parezco un tonto, no soy así de débil- Se disculpa limpiando con molestia las traicioneras gotas de agua salada.

Harry sonrío con dulzura al ver aquel lado suave de Draco Malfoy salir a la superficie, recordándole que era una persona maravillosa que guardaba sus emociones muy dentro de si, en cierta manera se alegraba de ver el lado del rubio que sabía muy pocos tenían el privilegio de conocer.

-Pero dime ¿Estás lágrimas son por mi causa?- Cuestiona el moreno limpiando el rastro de lágrimas.

-Algo así- Responde Draco y luego le regala una sonrisa -Pero no es algo de que preocuparse- le guiña el ojo para restarle importancia -Es que jamás en mi vida había sentido que me trasmitieran estos sentimientos con un simple abrazo, además de mi _madre,_ a parte siendo de esta intensidad o de... este tipo, claro- Explica el rubio con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cuáles?- Pregunta el pelinegro abrazando al rubio.

-De protección y... amor- Responde un poco apenado dejando ver un leve sonrojo que hace sonreír a Harry.

El pelinero lo observa con sus hermosos ojos verdes y al verse reflejado en la expectantes pupilas grises, luego de descubrir inadvertidamente con las palabras de Draco lo que sentía y al fin dejando que ese sentimiento calentara su corazón sin poner escusas u objeciones, abrazo con más fuerzas al rubio quien respondió gustoso al gesto.

-¡Te amo!- Fueron las palabras que dijo Harry antes de hacer que sus labios se encontraran.

Dichas palabras dejaron a Draco sorprendido, pero tras unos segundos de duda respondió al beso permitiendo que ambas lenguas juguetearan entre si y rodeo el cuello moreno con sus brazos. Esa noche ellos estaban muy sorprendidos al encontrar tal sensación en sus corazones, como si se encontraran con una parte perdida de sus almas después de mucho tiempo, además de ser embargados por el anhelo de proteger a la persona amada para que nunca nada le pudiera lastimar. En ese momento surgió otra vibración en sus corazones, un sentimiento tierno y a la vez posesivo, una llama que les invitada a que la alimentaran juntos.

Harry tomo la mano pálida entre la suya moreda, guiando a Draco hacia su tienda, estando dentro se sienta sobre la colcha llevando al rubio con él, quien sujeta su mano con fuerza. El moreno acerca su rostro hacia el del rubio y coloca sus manos en el rostro de Draco.

-¿Qué... qué haces?- Cuestiona nervioso el ojigris sintiendo como el peso de Harry lo incita a recostarse sobe la colcha.

-Te amo y nunca... Nunca quiero perderte Draco- Le responde atrapándolo en la intensidad de su mirada y le da un beso.

-Yo también te amo- Responde el rubio tras el beso, regalándole una mirada luminosa y una sonrisa tierna al moreno, que tenía el agrado de saber que esos gestos llenos de amor eran sólo para él.

**-Lemonn-**

El moreno vuelve a tomar los labios de Draco entre los suyos, mordisqueándolos un poco ganándose un gemido de aquellos jugosos labios, sonido que lo hace estremecer. Mientras se besan, las manos empiezan a recorrer los cuerpos entre timidez y ansiedad, con movimientos ágiles Harry le quita el cinturón donde lleva su espada al rubio, separándose un poco de la tarea de besar aquellos labios que lo enloquecían.

-Harry- Jadea el rubio con las pupilas dilatadas y sonrojado.

-Todo estará bien- Murmura el moreno tras darle un beso a Draco, sabiendo la poca experiencia de este, luego también se quita su cinturón y los hace juntos a un lado, con sus espadas.

-No necesitaremos estás espadas- Murmura Harry con picardía para volver a su tarea de besar aquellos labios.

El rubio se sonroja aun más ante ese comentario y se dispone a quitarle la chaqueta a Harry.

-Me haces sentir tantas cosas- Susurra el moreno imitando la acción.

-Yo nunca había sentido algo así por nadie- Confiesa el rubio dejando de lado la prenda del moreno.

-Te amo- Dice Harry en medio de un beso.

-Yo también te amo- Dice Draco mientras sus cabellos eran una cascada dorada en las manos del ojiverde.

-No pensé que me recuperaría jamás, pero has llegado a sanar mi corazón- Dice el pelinegro abrazando el cuerpo delgado.

-Yo no pensé que sentiría algo tan profundo por alguien- Con voz entrecortada dice el rubio.

Perdido entre besos, Draco pesando en el miedo a la sola idea de perderlo en aquella guerra, hizo que el deseo por él creciera desde el centro mismo de su ser como una llama que le incendiaba de pies a cabeza envolviendo su alma y corazón , le dice a Harry-Te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo-

Harry escucha el tono necesitado del rubio depositando besos en su rostro, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos -Yo tampoco te dejare de amar nunca, eres mi vida Draco-

El rubio se deja bañar por la ternura y amor que albergan esas palabras, Harry le da un beso necesitado, apasionado, Draco lo besa abrazándose más fuerte a su sólida figura, el moreno lo abraza por la cintura manteniéndolo junto a su cuerpo, estaba comenzando a necesitarlo como nunca antes necesito a alguien, la necesidad por Draco le consumía, Harry duda brevemente de seguir con sus avances, pero Draco lo saca de cualquier pensamiento coherente cuando desliza sus suaves manos por el pecho moreno accediendo a través de la camisa que se abría para él tras desabrochar ágilmente los botones con sus manos, luego le besa en el pecho sobre la piel bajo la cual se ubicaba su corazón dejándolo sentir la suavidad de su boca y de su lengua, haciéndolo estremecerse de necesidad.

Draco le vuelve a besar en los labios mientras el ojiverde le respondía mordisqueando su labio inferior, Harry dirige sus labios hacia el cuello pálido donde pasa la lengua sobre la piel aterciopelada, mientras el rubio acariciaba su espalda con sus manos y desliza la camisa de Harry por sus hombros atrapando a mirada esmeralda en la plata fundida que eran sus ojos llenos de deseo y necesidad de Harry, sólo por él.

-Te necesito Harry… Como nunca he necesitado a nadie- Dice Draco con la respiración entrecortada luego lo atrae hacia él besándolo con la pasión que nunca había dejado escapar de su ser.

-¿Estas seguro? No podre resistirme a ti por más tiempo…- Dice Harry desasiéndose de la camisa del rubio.

Draco lo hace callar y estremecer, mordisqueando su cuello, deslizando sus manos por su espalda, Harry toma el rostro de Draco entre sus manos para hacerlo mirar a sus ojos, el moreno mira los ojos de plata de su compañero encontrando allí la llamarada de su deseo por él, sentía necesidad en su cuerpo, Draco se pierde en las profundidades esmeraldas de su mirada que lo prendían en llamas y le dedica una sonrisa.

Harry le da un beso apasionado apoderándose de su boca mientras desliza sus manos por sus brazos, su espalda, dibujando su cintura hasta llegar a la curva de sus nalgas deteniéndose allí con gentileza pero fuerza al mismo tipo haciéndolo gemir, luego lo acerca más dejándole ver lo que había ocasionado en él, la prueba física de su necesidad por el rubio, Draco deja escapar un gemido al sentir el rose de sus longitudes a través de sus pantalones, el rubio se mueve hacia Harry deslizando sus manos en sus caderas, rozando el orillo de su pantalón.

Harry se estremece y lo acerca más hacia si mismo, diciéndole con voz ronca y entrecortada -No me podre detener-

Draco decidido y con la pasión efervescente que sentía hacia él le dice -No lo hagas- luego lleva sus manos hacia el botón del pantalón del líder de los Fénix y se lo desabrocha, Harry hierve ante el contacto de las manos blancas en su cuerpo, luego desliza las suyas por la espalda blanca, su cintura, la curva de sus caderas deslizando el pantalón del doncel hasta llegar a sus muslos recreándose en su suavidad dejando escapar un gemido complacido que se acalla entre un beso de labios de Draco, el moreno termina de hacer su trabajo dejando caer a un lado el pantalón y el rubio hace lo mismo con el de su compañero con ayuda del moreno, el ojiverde coloca su figura con cuidadosos movimientos sobre el rubio, Draco rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos mientras él le besaba, ambos intercambian una mirada llena de deseo y pasión.

Harry sonríe seductor mientras desliza sus manos por los muslos del rubio, continua su camino dejando besos a su paso descubriendo cada palmo de la piel blanca cual porcelana.

-Eres perfecto para mí- Murmura Harry.

-Y tu eres perfecto para mí- Responde Draco.

Harry sonríe con su corazón desbordante de felicidad y amor, luego se dispone a atender las tetillas sonrosadas para deleitarse saboreándolas con su boca -Te amo-. Draco al sentir aquella boca traviesa, se estremeció, cada tetilla siendo atendida, se agita por el tacto de sus dientes y su lengua, por sus manos gentiles pero apasionadas, Harry sube marcando un camino de besos que lo hacen sentir que ardería, el moreno se apodera del cuello del rubio mordisqueándolo

-¿Estas seguro de esto?- Cuestiona jadeando el moreno captando un estremecimiento de su compañero.

-Te necesito- Responde Draco atrapando los labios del pelinegro, aferrándose a su espalda, ese era el único estimulador que Harry requería, luego le besa en los labios con amor, ternura y pasión a la vez, el ojiverde se deshace de la última prenda del rubio quien se estremece entre los brazos del moreno, Harry continua dejando besos por toda la piel del rubio disfrutando su suavidad explorando cada rincón, desde el cuello, bajando por su pecho, por su estomago, apoderándose de cada lugar de su cuerpo mientras Draco lo acaricia, Harry se apodera nuevamente de sus labios , atrapa su rostro entre sus manos y lo mira a los ojos, dejando ver la llama viva de sus esmeraldas encendidas de deseo por él y su amor arraigado en su alma, acaricia el rostro de Draco mientras suavemente con su otra mano separaba sus piernas para poder ubicarse en medio de ellas, el rubio instintivamente lo envuelve con sus piernas acercándolo más, sin dejar espacio libre entre ellos, luego el moreno lo toma por las caderas acercándolos más, ante eso Draco siente la longitud de la excitación de Harry entre sus muslos, el moreno con gentileza lleva uno de sus dedos humedecidos por su saliva a la entrada del rubio, sintiendo la leve humedad provocada por su condición, gimoteo al sentir como su cuerpo vibraba preparado para él, mientras él seguía encendiéndose ante el tacto del rubio, Draco se estremece ante la intromisión de los juguetones dedos de Harry en su entrada.

-Me vuelves loco- Murmura entre jadeos el rubio.

-Gracias por entrar a mi vida Draco, te amo- Jadea Harry sosteniendo la mirada plateada.

-Y yo te amo a ti- Responde el rubio con una sonrisa, que hace que el moreno sienta volcarse su corazón ante la mirada de quien amaba.

Tras unos minutos de preparación, Harry abraza al rubio accediendo a su cuello el cual mordisquea son suavidad, bajando sus manos por las caderas de su compañero lo acerca más hacia él y comienza a deslizar su longitud en la estrecha cavidad del ojigris mientras se apodera de sus labios, Draco clava sus uñas en la espalda de Harry quien jadea de placer, el rubio se tensa dejando escapar un jadeo cuando siente que el moreno casi esta completamente sumergido en su cuerpo.

El ojiverde lo besa con ternura y con una pasión desbordante, para decirle entre un gemido -Respira, seré cuidadoso- promete.

Draco confiado en él asintió con la cabeza sin poder hablar debido a las sensaciones que le invadían, Harry se sumergió totalmente en el rubio tomando de esa forma como suyo al ojigris. Draco sentía derretirse entre sus brazos, tanta ternura, amor y veneración por parte de el moreno le provocan ganas de llorar debido a la carga de emociones y sentimientos.

Harry lo baña de besos mientras el rubio acaricia su espalda y le besa en los labios, el ojiverde mordisquea los labios ajenos sumergiéndose en él, una y otra y otra vez, con movimientos sensuales, fuertes, cada envite era más enérgico que el anterior, Draco acoplándose a los movimientos, encontrándose con el cuerpo moreno a la mitad del camino, se dedica a besar cada lugar al que tiene acceso aferrándose en la espalda del moreno dejándose embriagar por el deseo, mientras los movimientos de Harry se hacían cada vez más potentes y rápidos, Harry lo siente estremecer entre sus brazos, escucha cada gemido y jadeo de Draco, que lo acercaba cada vez más a la gloria.

Draco sentía que necesitaba liberarse o estallaría en llamas mientras sus sentidos eran bañados por los ronroneos, jadeos y gemidos de su compañero, el moreno se introduce profundamente en él sintiendo como las piernas de su amante temblaban a su alrededor, sujeta la erección de Draco y bombea al ritmo de las embestidas, repitiendo el movimiento hasta que se encuentran juntos en la explosión del orgasmo, el éxtasis que baña sus cuerpos igual que el sudor, Draco casi grito su nombre y Harry grito un te amo, agradeciéndole en voz entre cortada ocultando sus rostro entre el cuello del rubio, para no dejar ver las inusuales lágrimas en sus pozos verdes, Draco lo abrazo recobrando el aliento, un par de ojos verdes lo observaron maravillados con el corazón extasiado, beso lentamente a su pareja quien le respondió lánguidamente, Harry se voltea dejando a Draco descansar sobre su pecho, mientras ambos recobraban el aliento, ahora el rubio era suyo y él le pertenecía a Draco, lo sentía dentro de si.

_**-Fin del lemonn-**_

Luego de recobrar el aliento bañados en sudor tras la entrega de su amor y que sus corazones latieran acompasados, Harry los cobija a ambos con una sabana, después envuelve con sus brazos a Draco, acariciando su suave cabello y dejando descansar su figura sobre su pecho moreno, mientras el rubio hacia perezosas figuras en su abdomen.

-Te amo, mi Dragón- Murmura Harry.

-Te amo- Susurra Draco tras levantar su rostro atrapando en sus ojos de plata a las esmeraldas de su compañero, robándole el aliento -Mi león- sobrenombre que había ideado, por la valentía, liderazgo y... _otras cosas_ de Harry.

Luego ambos abrazados se dejan llevar por un placentero sueño. Y de ese modo, esa noche bajo el cielo estrellado se fundieron en un sólo ser, entregándose mutuamente, así, su amor y alma se unió en una sola.

_**La mañana siguiente...**_

El rubio se despierta, parpadea somnoliento y se ve en la carpa de Harry, recostado sobre su pecho, alucinado recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior, sale del lugar y se dirige a su carpa para cambiarse de ropa.

Harry abre perezosamente sus esmeraldas a la mañana despertando y al hallarse allí sólo, cree que todo aquello fue un sueño hasta que ve que a su lado está la espada del joven, se levanta y se cambia, al salir de su tienda ve la figura de Draco poniéndose de pie junto al fuego de la fogata.

-Perdóname- Murmura Harry abrazando a Draco, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué? - Pregunta con una ceja dorada enarcada.

-Por llevarte hasta esté punto tan repentinamente- Le dice para luego darle un leve beso en los labios.

- Bueno.. no fuiste tú sólo- Sonríe pícaro el rubio -Yo también me deje llevar por la sensaciones- agrego sonrojado.

Harry sonrío de medio lado -Yo también me deje llevar- lo beso nuevamente y el rubio le respondió gustoso -Porque te amo-

-Lo se, yo te amo a ti- Luego le da un beso, antes que el moreno agregara algo más -¿Desayunamos?- Cuestiona.

-Está bien- Responde Harry dándole otro beso

- Entonces sentémonos- Dice Draco, invitando al moreno a sentarse a su lado en el tronco.

-Toma, se te quedo en mi carpa- Dice Harry entregando la espada a su pareja.

- Gracias- Agradece el rubio dándole un beso.

Luego de desayunar, la pareja levanto el campamento y siguieron la marcha, les faltaba aun recorrer cierta distancia antes de llegar a un punto adecuado de acción, luego en el proceso de desalojar a los habitantes de Neblim, en cuya actividad duraron casi todo el día. Después de realizar su tarea y haber enviado los lugareños a un lugar de encuentro con otros fénix, se dispusieron a marchar a su próxima misión.

Pero al darse cuenta que había caído la noche y estando cansados tras las actividades del día, armaron nuevamente el campamento, está vez levantando una sola carpa que ambos compartirían, después de todo ahora eran _novios_, había dicho Harry y Draco no iba a contradecir esa lógica, más bien le dio un vuelco el corazón.

_**Esa misma noche luego de cenar...**_

Harry se sentó bajo un árbol y Draco gustoso le hizo compañía, sentándose a su lado, conversaron un rato mientras contemplaban las estrellas, el rubio se estaba quedando dormido sobre el hombro del moreno.

Tras observarlo un rato Harry le dice -Luego de todo lo sucedido hay algo que quiero decirte- El tono de voz del ojiverde llama la atención del ojigris.

- Dime- Incita a continuar el rubio apoyado en Harry que lo había rodeado con un brazo.

- Quiero pedirte algo- Habla el pelinegro con algo de nerviosismo.

Las doradas cejas se arquean ante el reflejo de nervios en las palabra de Harry.

- Es algo muy importante- Agrega el moreno.

- Dime Harry- Dice el rubio, para luego esconder un bostezo con su mano, estaba agotado.

-Es que quiero que...- El moreno se interrumpe al sentir como un dormido Draco se desliza en su regazo poniéndose más cómodo inconscientemente.

Harry se quedo contemplando el rostro amado acariciado las hebras doradas en tanto el ojigris dormía en su regazo.

-Esta agotado- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios -Me quede con la palabra en la boca, pero... se lo tengo que decir, tengo que pedírselo- Murmura a la noche con su mano en la suave cabellera rubia.

**Continuara...**

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

¡Lo intente! ¡de verdad! Espero que os haya gustado, soy una principiante, así que me alegraría muchos saber si me seudo-intento de lemon les ha gustado, aunque sea poquito...

Y en el siguiente capítulo, bueno... Hay un enfrentamiento, es decir otro tipo de _acción... _Ya saben, es una guerra entre dos bandos snif snif ¡una batalla! _Que las cosas no son miel sobre hojuelas..._

_**Cualquier, queja, duda, reclamo, caramelo o pregunta, dejadla al salir...**_

_**Gracias**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

**¡LA MAGIA ESTÁ EN TI!**

**Gracias por sus reviews en capítulos anteriores:**

Ring . Black

xonyaa11

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de Rowling... La muy afortunada! Yo sólo los ubico en el mundo que las musas me inspiran...**

**Notas Importantes:**

**Es UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, También SLASH (Relación chicho-chico) Si no os gusta, ya sabías que hacer... **

**Autora: Lunática Dark.**

**Advertencia:AU / Muerte de personaje /Slash / Posible M-Preg**

**¡Esperaremos ansiosas sus **review**s!**

_**Lunática y Las Musas**_

_**¡Aquí estamos!**_

_**Lo sentimos si tardamos, pero no se preocupen ¡Seguimos aquí!**_

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

**Capítulo IX**

_**La mañana siguiente tras el desalojo de Niblem...**_

El viento soplaba frío en aquella mañana que pintaba con ser cálida, los rayos del sol se colaban a través de las copas de los arboles iluminando a dos figuras dormidas al pie de un frondoso árbol...

Con el sonido del trinar de las aves, Harry Potter quien se había quedado dormido con Draco en su regazo, abrió sus ojos verdes, tras ubicarse en el lugar en que se encontraba, acaricio las hebras doradas del cabello de su pareja, unos minutos después el rubio comenzó a removerse despertando de su sueño y sentándose al lado del moreno.

-¡Buenos días!- Saluda Draco estirándose un poco, terminando de despertarse.

Harry le da un beso al rubio sonriendo maravillado con sus labios en contacto con los ajenos, abriéndose paso e iniciando una lucha de lenguas, hasta que a ambos les falta el aliento.

-Vaya forma de comenzar el día- Murmura el rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?- Pregunta el ojiverde en tono juguetón.

-¿Tú qué crees?- Le devuelve el ojigris con su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Pues... a mi me gusto- Respondió Harry un poco dubitativo.

-Ya te respondiste- El rubio le dice ese gesto suyo medio altanero de superioridad.

- ¿En verdad?- Cuestiona Harry con una gran sonrisa picara y gesto satisfecho.

-Por su puesto- afirma el aludido -Además ¿Quién no quisiera disfrutar de mi maravillosa presencia?- Cuestiona alzando el mentón orgulloso.

-Tonto- Le dice Harry dándole un beso, luego lo rodea con sus brazos y le dice al oído -Te amo- A su vez siente como el ojigris le devuelve el abrazo, el moreno estrecha más el gesto y comienza a decirle -Así quiero pasar el resto de mi...-

Draco le interrumpe con un beso, ambos intercambian sus alientos y dejan juguetear a sus lenguas hasta quedarse sin aire, como una promesa silenciosa que esperaban poder cumplir a pesar de estar en medio de una guerra.

_**Tiempo Después...**_

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, ya llevaban al rededor de un mes realizando misiones juntos, compartiendo la misma tienda, durmiendo uno en brazos del otro. Ha pesar de saber que eran los más buscados por las serpientes oscuras se dispusieron a hacer su parte en las filas de los fénix.

Aquella mañana les había llegado la noticia de la inminente destrucción de una ciudad llamada Zoter, que estaba de paso en su regreso hacia el cuartel general de los Fénix, sin percatarse de que se trataba de una trampa, lo cual notaron tarde al ser emboscados cerca Zoter. Bellatrix que era una de sus atacantes, sonreía burlona pues todo eso lo habían hecho para tenderle una trampa a los Fénix con la esperanza y algo de certeza de encontrar a Draco Malfoy, era un agregado haberse topado también con líder de los Fénix.

-¡Una trampa!- Dice Harry preparándose para la lucha -¡Rayos!- exclama.

-Pero ¿Cómo nos encontraron?- Cuestiona Draco desenfundando su espada.

-Eso ya no importara- Dice Bellatrix mirándolo con desprecio.

Bellatrix ataca a Harry, quien detiene la estocada de la espada con el filo de la suya, mientras un sujeto de cabello y ojos oscuros se acerca a Draco, el hombre de ojos negros ataca y el rubio con cierto esfuerzo esquiva el ataque de la espada.

El sonido del metal de las espadas chocando se escuchaba en toda la pradera de hiervas altas y arbustos, muy cerca de Zoter.

-¿Maestro?- Cuestiona Draco al hombre frente a él.

-¡Enfréntame!- Exclama el hombre de ojos negros a su antiguo aprendiz en el arte de las espadas y otras materias.

-¡No puedo!- Dice el rubio, pues ¿cómo podía atacar tan fácil a quien era como un segundo padre para él?

Mientras Harry luchaba ágilmente en contra de su contrincante, sus pensamientos estaban peligrosamente divididos entre la preocupación por Draco más aun al ver lo indecisos que eran sus ataques en contra del serpiente oscura que enfrentaba y su actual lucha con aquella mujer a la cual tenía tantas razones de despreciar.

Draco fallo al esquivar una estocada y fue herido en un brazo, el sujeto que lo enfrentaba empuño su espada en alto pero no ataco de inmediato como era de esperarse, el rubio puso una mano sobre la herida alejándose del moreno.

-Vamos Draco- dice el ojinegro invitándolo a acercarse con un gesto de su mano -Dejame ver si no te has oxidado en el arte de la esgrima-

El ojinegro se dispone a continuar con su encuentro, con agilidad hace girar su espada en el aire y acercándose al rubio, lanza otro ataque, el ojigris trata de esquivarlo nuevamente para intentar atacar a su maestro. Pero el filo de la espada de su atacante es detenido por Harry, que le mira preocupado al ver en aquellos ojos grises una lucha interna.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Cuestiona el líder de los fénix preocupado por Draco, mientras con su espada hace retroceder al ojinegro.

-Es mi maestro- Es toda la respuesta del rubio, apretando la empuñadora de su espada, preparándose para el ataque de alguno de las otras serpientes oscuras que estaban y podrían estar cerca.

-Entiendo- Los ojos verdes se debaten entre la sorpresa y el entendimiento, pues sabia quien era ese hombre en la vida de su dragón, un segundo padre que le había enseñado, todo o casi todo lo que sabía -Yo me encargo- le dice pensando en que eso era lo mejor.

-Gracias- Murmura Draco.

Ambos distraídos por unos segundos, no se fijaron en que Bellatrix estaba ya muy cerca de ellos, en ese instante el hombre de ojos negros ejerce presión en contra de la espada del ojiverde y Harry ve a la mujer acercarse al rubio por la espalda.

-¡Cuidado!- Advierte el moreno al ojigris.

Draco rápidamente se da la vuelta, logrando defenderse del ataque, en el proceso hiriendo a Bellatrix y esquivando el filo del arma enemiga con destreza pero a la vez con esfuerzo.

-Snape esta siendo lento- Ladra Bellatrix enfadada, atacando y esquivando a la vez el filo de la espada de Malfoy.

"_¿El maestro Snape no esta atacando con verdadera intensión?" _Se cuestiono Draco en su mente, pues la herida de su brazo a penas había sido un rasguño, en comparación...

Harry con su agilidad innata lucho duramente unos minutos con Snape esquivando la mayoría de su ataques y causándole cierto daño a su contrincante, pero el ojinegro logro herirlo en tres ocasiones, ambos hombres respiraban aceleradamente pero mantenían el ritmo de su lucha, a pesar de que el ojiverde estaba bastante preocupado por su compañero.

Mientras tanto Bellatrix que se enfrentaba a Draco, aprovechando la distracción que otro guerrero de las serpientes le dio al encargarse del rubio, trato de atacar por la espalda a Harry, al ver aquello el rubio ataco fieramente al castaño que le atacaba, todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-!Harry cuidado!- Exclamo angustiado el rubio, mientras trataba de defenderse del ojiazul que le obstaculizaba el paso.

Al ver la angustia en la mirada del rubio, Snape que lo quería como a un hijo, aparentemente trastabillo quedando entre el filo de la espada de la mujer y el líder de los fénix, al ver esto Draco, tras derrotar a su contrincante, dejo caer su arma y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Bellatrix al ver que ambos compañeros de equipo que la acompañaban habían caído, se apresuro a marcharse del lugar, sin importarle el estado de ninguno de sus compañeros, ni del que ella misma había herido, después de todo ella sería la que daría explicaciones y sin nadie más que dijera algo, podría decir lo que quisiera.

-Draco- Llamo Snape a su discípulo.

Mientras Harry ya estaba inclinado al lado del herido al darse cuenta de que el ojinegro se había atravesado a propósito, salvándolo en el proceso, Draco se acerco a ellos con su mano en la herida de su brazo y se inclino al un lado de Snape.

-Me alegro de que hayas tomado tu propio camino, que parece el más indicado, talvez has sido más astuto que yo al unirte al bando adecuado, cuando aun tienes tiempo- Tomo aliento pues le estaba costando respirar -Yo lo hice, tarde... Pero no me arrepiento de haberles ayudado...-

-¿Severus?- Cuestiona el joven sin comprender del todo eso de que su maestro no se arrepentía de haberles ayudado.

- No te sientas... culpable esto... debió ser... así- Snape hablaba con dificultad tomando la mano del rubio -Desde hace tiempo... he visto bajo otro... cristal... la cosas-

-Tu eras el informante secreto- Declara Harry encajando todo en un mente.

-No me arrepiento de ello- Asiente el ojinegro con dificultad mirado a Draco -Ahora encárgate... de ganar... mocoso- dice mirando a Harry

-Gracias viejo- Dice el aludido asintiendo con la cabeza recordando que así era como le decía en las cartas cuando le informaba, pues habían establecido una especie de amistad, a Snape le esperaba un salvoconducto al final de la guerra que al parecer ya no podría utilizar.

El ojinegro vuelve su mirada al rubio -Recuerda... mantenerte firme... en tu decisión- Dice cada vez con más esfuerzo.

- Sí maestro, Severus- Draco asiente con la cabeza.

Los ojos negros se cierran definitivamente y de sus labios escapa su último aliento, Draco sólo tuvo el impulso de dirigirse a los brazos del Líder de los Fénix.

-Lo lamento- Dice Harry abrazándolo fuertemente, tratando de consolarlo sabiendo la importancia que había tenido aquel hombre para su pareja y además para el éxito de los fénix, el ojiverde sentía pesar por aquella muerte, pues le había tomado aprecio a Snape.

-Gracias por ayudarme- Son las únicas palabras que puede decir el rubio apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y abrazándolo por la cintura.

Permanecieron abrazados un rato más, dándose consuelo y apoyo el uno al otro.

-¿Estás bien?- Cuestiona Harry revisando con su mirada al rubio de pies a cabeza y revisándolo, tocándolo, para asegurándose de que estuviese bien -¿Te hirieron de gravedad?-

-No, nada grave- El aludido niega con la cabeza.

-¿Seguro?- Cuestiona el moreno preocupado.

-Sí- Asiente con la cabeza -Él no estaba peleando en serio, a penas me hizo un rasguño. Me siento afectado por su muerte, sabes quien era Severus par mi- AL recibir un asentimiento de su _novio _continua hablando -Pero él tenía razón debo mantenerme firme. Y tal vez debió ser así. ¿Nadie sabía que él era un informante?- Cuestiona el rubio.

-No- Harry niega con la cabeza, luego de apretar el abrazo se separa un poco del rubio -Yo era el único que sabía, aunque se comunicaba conmigo por medio de un nombre clave, lo reconocí por su manera de hablar- El moreno le da un beso en la frente a su pareja -Pero se le reconocerá como tal, lo prometo- Abraza al rubio tomando una de sus manos, depositando un beso en su palma –Se merece un trato de héroe- estrecha la mano pálida en señal de apoyo, para luego agregar -Y ahora, es mejor que regresemos-

-Sí- Responde el ojigris dejándose guiar, Harry al ver a su pareja afectado, lo hace sentarse en una roca y se dispone a prepararle un lugar de descanso al moreno caído.

Luego de darle sepultura al maestro de Draco y revisar sus heridas, se fueron del lugar y tras unos días de viaje rápido, llegaron al refugio de los Fénix.

Cuando arribaron al cuartel ya era de noche, ellos estaba tan agotados que se acostaron luego de darse un baño y comer algo ligero, en la habitación de Harry, uno en brazos del otro brindándose apoyo el moreno se dispuso a consolar al rubio de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió para alejarlo de los pensamientos que no le dejaban dormir, ya al día siguiente darían su informe y se pondrían al tanto de las noticias o novedades.

**Continuara...**

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

Bueno, bueno ¡no me lancen piedras! Que aún falta llegar al final de está historia. ¡No podía dejar tan mal parado a Sev! ¡perdón! ¡no quería que se muriera, pero era eso o que muriera Harry y que Draco quedara viudo antes de tiempo! ¡No tenía de otra!

_-¡Las musas tienen la culpa!-_

_-¿Algún problema?- Las musas_

_-¡No he dicho nada!- Lunática_

_**Cualquier, queja, duda, reclamo, caramelo o pregunta, dejadla al salir...**_

_**Gracias**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

**¡LA MAGIA ESTÁ EN TI!**

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews en capítulos anteriores:**

Xonyaa11

Gabriela Cruz

Ring . Black

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de Rowling... La muy afortunada! Yo sólo los ubico en el mundo que las musas me inspiran...**

**Notas Importantes:**

**Es UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, También SLASH (Relación chicho-chico) Si no os gusta, ya sabías que hacer... **

**Autora: Lunática Dark.**

**Advertencia:AU / Muerte de personaje /Slash / Posible M-Preg**

**¡Esperaremos ansiosas sus **review**s!**

**Lunática y Las Musas**

**¡Un poquito de caramelo!**

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

**Capítulo X**

_**Días después...**_

_**Cuartel general de los Fénix.**_

Era de mañana, Draco despertó en la habitación de Harry que ahora compartían, al ver que su pareja ya no estaba y pensando en que lo había dejado dormir un poco más, se dispuso a hacer su ritual de aseo matutino. Luego salio de allí con la intensión de dirigirse a la oficina de Harry para saludarle y después ir al comedor de los Fénix a desayunar.

Salio de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, mientras caminaba se encontró con Ron.

-Draco me dirigía a tu habitación, bueno a alguna de las de ustedes dos...- Dijo con malicia el pelirrojo.

-Y eso ¿Para que?- Cuestiono el rubio mirando mal al ojiazul.

-Harry quiere que vayas a su oficina, requiere hablar contigo- Explico Ron.

-Voy para allá- Respondió Draco siguiendo su camino

-Bien, el te espera- El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario al rubio.

-¿Y no sabes para que me mando a llamar _contigo?-_ Pregunto el ojigris con un fingido tono de desden acentuado en la última palabra.

-No Malfoy, solamente vine a llamarte- Le dijo Ron sin disimular mucho su sonrisa traviesa -No soy su mensajero personal-

-Está bien, gracias- Suspiro simulando fastidio -Creo...- agrego.

-Bueno, librame de tu presencia de una vez- El ojiazul lo reto con la mirada.

-Quien me librare de ti soy yo _Weasley_- Respondió el rubio con un gesto desdeñoso y se dirigió a la oficina de Harry.

-Como quieras Malfoy...- Refuto el pelirrojo.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada una última vez, pero en sus labios se dibujaban sonrisas traviesas, pues en realidad, se divertían comportándose como _"un par de niños"_ según palabras de Harry y Hermione

Draco toca la puerta de la oficina de Harry más por educación y por si estuviese reunido con otros de los fénix, que por cualquier otra cosa, ya que después de todo como le decía Harry, era su pareja y todo lo suyo lo compartiría con él.

-Adelante- Se escucha la voz del líder de los fénix.

Los ojos verdes se fijan en su rubia pareja y el moreno se pone en pie con los brazos extendidos, Draco entendiendo el gesto se acerco a su pareja dejándose envolver en un abrazo.

-Buenos días- El rubio lo saluda con un beso en los labios, que fue gustosamente correspondido, cuando se separan en busca de aire cuestiona -¿Me llamabas?-

-Buenos días amor- Devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa, tras darle un ligero beso en los labios le dice -Sí, te mande a llamar-

-De todas maneras me dirigía para acá- le dice y pregunta ¿Para qué me llamabas?-

-Para decirte algo muy importante- El ojiverde dice serio.

-Dime- Le ínsita a hablar el rubio, percatándose de la seriedad del moreno.

Harry se apoya en el escritorio, atrayendo al rubio hacia el rodeando su cintura, manteniéndolo cerca.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Le paso algo a mis padres?- Cuestiona comenzando a preocuparse.

-No, no es eso... Ellos están a salvo- Lo tranquiliza, el rubio suspira aliviado -Sólo que quiero pedirte algo-

-¿Qué? Dímelo- Dice Draco apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Harry -Me estás preocupando amor-

-Es que quiero que estés a mi lado lo que me resta de vida, anhelo estar siempre junto a ti- El aliento de Harry acariciaba el odio del rubio, pues la cabeza morena estaba inclinada hacia la rubia, percibiendo el aroma de su pareja.

-Harry...- Comienza el ojigris pero es interrumpido.

-Escucha, quiero decir que... quiero que te cases conmigo- Al fin suelta el moreno suspirando aliviado de haberlo dicho.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Cuestiona el rubio atrapando las esmeraldas en sus diamantes, mirando fijamente el rostro moreno.

-¿Quieres ser mi consorte?- Pregunta Harry con un nudo en la garganta, pero al fin dejándolo salir.

-Sólo me cercioraba de que fuese de verdad- Dice el rubio rodeando el cuello del ojiverde con sus brazos, acariciando las hebras azabache -Claro que quiero- Responde.

-Te amo- El moreno atrapa a Draco en un abrazo de oso y besa la frente del ojigris.

- Yo también te amo- Responde el rubio.

Ambos rostros se acercan, los alientos empiezan a mezclarse y los labios se entrelazan, las lenguas comienzan una batalla, en la cual ambos contrincantes se rinden en un beso que les corta el aliento. El beso se hace cada vez más apasionado mientras los cuerpos se presionan cerca, en un abrazo apretado en que no quieren soltarse por temor a escaparse de los brazos uno del otro, sin olvidar la guerra en la que están directamente involucrados.

Tras unos instantes se separan renuentes por falta de aire, apoyando sus frentes juntas, el rubio siente un peso en el cuello y se percata de que Harry le ha colocado una cadena.

-Quiero que estemos juntos por siempre- Declara Harry acariciando el dije en forma de fénix, con un león y un dragón tallado en la pieza de oro, como parte del plumaje del ave dorada.

-Lo estaremos y seremos felices, aunque pelearemos un poco, para no hacerlo tan aburrido- Dice en tono jocoso tomando la mano de Harry -Luego de que podamos vencer a Riddle- Añade el ojigris serio.

-Ciertamente- Dice Harry sobre los labios de su ahora prometido.

-Ups, perdón, siento interrumpir- Esa era Ron Weasley que acababa de entrar, pero según su tono de voz, no parecía que lo sintiese.

-Sí claro- Esa es la voz ácida de Draco que no le creía al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué necesitabas amigo?- Cuestiona Harry aun rodeando la cintura de Draco con brazo.

-¿Tu otra vez Weasley?- Pregunta entre fastidio y en broma el rubio.

-Sí, es que me encanta incordiarte Malfoy- Responde el ojiazul con una sonrisa de satisfacción, recibiendo una mirada acusadora de Harry quien niega con la cabeza ante la actitud de aquellos dos -Bueno, siendo el jefe del área de estrategias- Remarca -Te traigo estos planes para que los revises-

-Está bien- Harry toma las carpetas y las coloca en su escritorio.

-Bueno entonces me voy- Dice el pelirrojo disponiéndose a marcharse -Luego me dices si te parece necesario realizar algún cambio-

-Ron espera- Dice Harry deteniendo la marcha del ojiazul, tomando fuertemente a Draco por la cintura piensa _"está es mi nueva razón para seguir con más fuerza, como el fénix"_ -Hay algo que quiero que le comuniques a los Fénix-

Draco que estaba teniendo una batalla de miradas con el pelirrojo, voltea el rostro y mira fijamente el rostro de su pareja con sospecha.

-Tú dime y se los comunicare de inmediato- Aunque al ver la escena lo sospecho y sonrió disimuladamente, contento de que su líder y amigo se sobrepusiera al fin de la muerte de su hermana Ginny... A pesar de que fuera con aquel rubio engreído.

-Encontré a mi futuro consorte, eso es... Y luego de vencer a Riddle nos casaremos- Comunica Harry muy orgulloso.

-¡Oh que horror!- Exclama el pelirrojo fingiendo espanto. Ante la mirada de reprimenda de su amigo y la asesina del rubio, mejor aclaro -¡Es broma! ¡es broma! No me miren así... ¡felicitaciones!- Sonríe con sinceridad -Yo se los comunicare¡hay que celebrar!- Dijo entusiasmado pues no estaba mal tener una razón para estar un poco alegres en medio de esa guerra, Ron se marcho del lugar para decirle primero a su novia y luego a los demás.

-¡Harry!- Exclama el rubio disimulando su turbación.

Ron caminaba por el pasillo, con una sonrisa picara, mientras pensaba "_Bueno, al menos hay que celebrar que el rubio engreído sano el corazón de Harry y lo está haciendo feliz después de tanto tiempo. Se que mi hermana estaría contenta al verlo sonreír de nuevo como lo hace ahora"._

-¿Sí amor?- Dice Harry tras plantarle un beso en los labios a su pareja, sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, acomodando al rubio en su regazo.

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste tan rápido?- Cuestiona el ojigris, perdiéndose en aquellas esmeraldas que amaba tanto.

-No te molesta ¿o si?- El moreno arque una ceja a su pareja, dirigiéndole una mirada expectante.

-No, pero...- Para sorpresa y agrado del ojiverde el rubio, le responde sonrojado.

-No te preocupes- le tranquiliza Harry, tras darle un beso.

Tras un rato de intercambiar besos, caricias y mimos...

-Bueno, me voy a desayunar tengo algo de hambre- Dice el rubio poniéndose en pie, con algo de reticencia dejando su cómoda posición en las piernas de su pareja.

-Bien, ve y yo me ocupare de estos papeles- Dice el moreno también a regañadientes soltando su preciada carga, señalando las carpetas que le había entregado Ron y otros documentos pendientes.

-¿Tú ya comiste?- Cuestiona solicito el rubio.

-Sí, mi amor- Asiente Harry con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos verdes, como desde que había comenzado su relación con aquel rubio -Nos vemos más tarde- el moreno se inclina por un beso que es gustosamente correspondido por el rubio.

-De acuerdo- Asiente Draco con una sonrisa.

-Que tengas buen provecho- Harry se separa de su prometido tras mordisquear los labios ahora rojos del rubio.

-Gracias, te dejo para que sigas con tu trabajo- Luego sonríe pícaro -Trata de hacerle muchos cambios a los planes del cabeza de fuego-

-A veces pareces un niño caprichoso- Devuelve Harry con una sonrisa.

-Así me amas- Son las últimas palabras que se escuchan de Draco en aquella oficina.

Harry se queda sólo y mientras se sienta en su escritorio, niega con la cabeza ante las actitudes tan infantiles de su novio y mejor amigo respectivamente, Hermione tenía razón parecían un par de niños.

De camino al comedor, el rubio sonreía acariciando el dije del fénix, con el león y el dragón tallados entre sus alas, tendría que prepararse para un montón de felicitaciones y otras cursiladas, algo que aceptaba con renuencia, pues el único que conocía y tenía el privilegio de ver el lado más humano de Draco Malfoy era Harry Potter.

**Continuara...**

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

_**Bueno quería un poco de cosas agradables, antes de empezar con el inicio del final, pues las guerras siempre son algo difícil.**_

_**Este capítulo es un paréntesis ante lo que se avecina, ¡ya viene la batalla final!**_

_**Cualquier, queja, duda, reclamo, caramelo o pregunta, dejadla al salir...**_

_**Gracias**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

**¡LA MAGIA ESTÁ EN TI!**

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews en capítulos anteriores:**

**susigabi**

**Ring . Black**

Gabriela Cruz

Xonyaa11

NUMENEESSE

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de Rowling... La muy afortunada! Yo sólo los ubico en el mundo que las musas me inspiran...**

**Notas Importantes:**

**Es UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, También SLASH (Relación chicho-chico) Si no os gusta, ya sabías que hacer... **

**Autora: Lunática Dark.**

**Advertencia:AU / Muerte de personaje /Slash / Posible M-Preg**

**¡Esperaremos ansiosas sus **review**s!**

**Lunática y Las Musas**

**¡Sean buen#s con nosotras!**

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**Días después...**

**Castillo Serpiente Oscura.**

Tras su fracaso en la misión de emboscar a Draco Mlafoy y haber dejado escapar la oportunidad de atrapar al líder de los fénix, Bellatrix estaba algo preocupado por las noticias que tenía que darle a su jefe, con nerviosismo mal disimulado toco la puerta de la oficina de Riddle.

-Adelante- Respondió una voz potente que sonó amortiguada por la puerta cerrada. La ojimarrón respiro profundo antes de abrir la puerta.

-Con permiso señor- Dijo la mujer entrando a la oficina de su jefe.

-¿Alguna novedad?- Cuestiona clavando sus ojos rojos en su subordinada.

-No muy buena señor- Casi murmura la mujer nerviosa.

-¿Cómo?- La mirada furiosa de Riddle hace que sus ojos brillen macabros, su tono de voz imperativo exigiendo una explicación.

-Snape fue asesinado y no pude atrapar a Draco, ni al jefe de los Fénix- Explica la mujer a carrera.

-Fallaste, incompetente!- Los ojos rojos expresan cada vez más una ira incontenible, Riddle se puso de pie con enfado -¡Estas perdiendo facultades Bellatrix! Esto merece un castigo- Las últimas palabras podrían haber sido murmuradas pero la mujer las escucho claramente, lo que le acometió un escalofrío.

-¡Espere señor!- Chillo Bellatrix -Tengo un haz bajo la manga- dice dando un paso hacia atrás, ya que el ojirojo caminaba hacia ella con su imponente presencia oscura.

-¿Cuál?- Los ojos rojos del castaño destellaron amenazadores -Dímelo inmediatamente- exigió.

-Tuve la oportunidad de colocar un detector en la espada de Draco- Explica la ojimarrón más tranquila al ver a su líder apoyándose en su escritorio.

-¿Y él no se dará de cuenta?- Cuestiona Riddle frunciendo el ceño.

-Tal vez, pero es casi indetectable- Expresa la mujer pensativa -Pero si lo hace, cuando lo haga será muy tarde- una mueca maliciosa se forma en el rostro de Bellatrix.

-Lo atraparemos y con él a los Fénix de una vez por todas- Dictamina el ojirojo excitado ante la idea y casi degustando el placer de salirse con la suya.

-Exactamente señor- En ese momento Bellatrix incluso podría brillar.

-Partiremos inmediatamente a donde nos señala el detector, ¡Prepara las tropas!- Ordeno el líder de las serpientes oscuras con odio en su mirada y una mueca malvada en sus facciones.

-¡Sí señor!- Exclamo la pelinegra con una mueca satisfecha y una mirada maquiavélica. Mientras se dirigía a hacer lo pedido.

Es misma tarde las serpientes oscuras lideradas por el mismo Tom Riddle y como segunda al mando Bellatrix, marcharon camino hacia el cuartel de la resistencia Fénix, dispuestos a arrasar con sus enemigos.

**En el cuartel de los fénix...**

Un joven rubio se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con su pareja, limpiando su espada y dándole un concienzudo mantenimiento, al pasar el trozo de tela con que la pulía en el lugar en que el metal y la empuñadura se conectaban se percato de que algo andaba fuera de lugar, de lo que se asegura al sentir como algo cae al suelo, apenas ver el aparato se percato de que era un detector, así que rápidamente en su mente se dibujaron los escenarios, con movimientos apresurados enfundo la espada y la coloco en su cinturón al rededor de sus caderas.

Pensado con prontitud decide salir en ese instante del recinto para botar el aparato lo más lejos posible, de preferencia en un río que pasaba cerca de allí, pensó que era seguro que las serpientes oscuras ya supieran la ubicación del detector y por lo tanto del cuartel general de los fénix, por lo que considero que lo mejor sería despistarlos. Así que salio de la habitación y casi corrió hacia la puerta principal que llevaba hacia el exterior de los túneles.

-¿Por qué llevas tanta prisa?- Esa fue la voz de Harry que se dirigía hacia su habitación y se encontró con su pareja en aquella carrera.

-Había un localizador en mi espada tengo que deshacerme de el, sospecho que Bellatrix fue la que lo coloco, ya ha saber donde está... No se como no me di cuenta antes, ni porque aun no nos han atacado, lo mas probable es que "_esa"- _Refiriéndose a Bellatrix en tono despectivo -Hasta ahora haya vuelto al castillo serpiente oscura y en cualquier momento podrían atacar...- explico volviendo a caminar.

-¿Por qué no lo destruyes?- Cuestiono el ojiverde deteniendo al rubio al sujetarlo de un brazo.

-No se que opinas tú, pero yo conozco esté aparato y ya han de saber nuestra ubicación, así que sería mejor dejarlo en otro lugar para despistarlos- Se explico el rubio con expresión sumamente sería y convencido de su "plan".

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- Pregunta el moreno apretando su agarre en el brazo de Draco -¿Y si están cerca?- Interroga preocupado.

-Estoy seguro de ello- Responde el aludido.

-No te dejare ir- El tono de voz de Harry era de total preocupación, acerca a su pareja hacia el con recelo de dejarlo hacer lo que quiere -Es peligroso-

-¿Confías en mi?- Pregunta el rubio dirigiendo una mirada penetrante de sus ojos grises hacia su pareja, pidiéndole que confiara en él.

-Sí, pero...- Comienza el moreno, pero rubio lo silencia con sus dedos sobre los labios.

-Quiero correr el riesgo en lugar de poner a la resistencia en uno mayor- Explica a pesar de saber que era posible que los Serpientes Oscuras ya estuvieran en ese bosque y que podrían estar esperando para atacar, ya que sabía sus tácticas… a pesar de eso decidió arriesgarse.

-Draco...- Intenta Harry, pero de nuevo es interrumpido.

-Me podre defender si llegan a atacarme, además ustedes están cerca y lo máximo que me puede suceder es que me hieran- Expuso totalmente seguro de que eso era lo mejor.

-¡No entiendes que puedes morir!- Exclama el moreno sujetando a Draco por los hombros

-Déjame hacerlo, estoy perdiendo tiempo aquí- La expresión del ojigris se suaviza por unos instantes ante la preocupación de su pareja, pero vuelve a colocarse su mascara de hielo -Además no es mi propósito morir-

-Pero...- Fue acallado por un beso.

-Pero nada Harry- Dijo luego de interrumpir el breve roce de labios y salio corriendo por el pasillo.

Harry fue tras él con el propósito de seguirlo.

-No me sigas, sabes que estoy en deuda con Final Country- Dijo el rubio al sentir los pasos de Harry tras suyo.

-¡Draco!- Exclamo frustrado ante la terquedad de su pareja, _"justo ahora desearía que no fuese tan terco" _Pensó.

-Por favor- Su tono de voz fue casi de suplica.

-Está bien- Respondió Harry con un gruñido -Pero, no permitas que te suceda nada. Estoy haciendo esto en contra de mi voluntad, está situación es muy riesgosa-.

-Estaré bien- asegura Draco ya frente a las puertas que llevaban al exterior.

-No olvides que serás mi esposo luego de que termine todo esto...- Le recuerda el ojiverde.

-Volveré...- Asegura el rubio dirigiéndole una mirada llena de sentimientos -Albus abre la puerta- Dijo Draco y en unos segundos, Harry vio como tras la puerta blindada y camuflada, desaparecía el hombre que amaba, con el alma en un hilo

El terco joven salió del lugar y corrió lejos de la base de los Fénix, mientras el líder de los fénix sintió la opresión de la angustia en su pecho creciendo a pasos agigantados, mientras observaba el punto donde había estado de pie su pareja segundos antes.

-No debí dejarlo ir, debo ir tras él- El moreno estaba a punto de dar la orden de que abrieran la puerta, pero sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Vi lo que sucedió, Abus me aviso- Harry clavo su mirada en los ojos preocupados de su amiga -Ron también lo sabe y puso en alerta a los demás, para ejecutar el plan de contingencia en caso de que nos atacasen, veo que será hora de ponerlo en practica. -Hermione miro las esmeraldas de su líder y se percato de la inquietud que lo embargaba -Harry, quizás Draco sabe lo que hace- Consoló la joven.

-No estoy muy seguro está vez- El moreno miraba la puerta por donde había salido su pareja.

-Vamos a la habitación de vigilancia de allí lo podrás ver y si sucede algo saldremos a ayudarle, los demás estarán listos para la batalla- Fueron las palabras de Hermione que con una mano sobre su brazo lo incito a caminar hacia la sala de vigilancia ubicada cerca de la entrada por la que saliese Draco.

-Hermione- Los ojos verdes denotaban una gran preocupación -Eso no me conforta, pero lo haré-

-Vamos, debemos confiar en Draco- La castaña también estaba preocupada por el rubio, pero confiaba en sus capacidades.

Harry sintiendo como la garra de la angustia estrujaba su corazón, junto a Hermione se dirigió a la sala al lado de la puerta principal, en la que se podían ver las imágenes captadas por las cámaras de vigilancia que habían colocado en todo el bosque que rodeaba al cuartel de los Fénix camuflado en los brazos de la montaña, luego de buscar en las pantallas, vio a Draco mientras se alejaba del lugar.

En ese momento Ron entra a la sala de vigilancia, tras haber dado la voz de alarma y dar aviso a los fénix para que estuvieran listos para la lucha, todos sabían o presentían que esa sería la batalla final, mientras tanto Albus en su respectivo puesto, la sala principal de vigilancia donde estaban los controles de las cámaras de reconocimiento en las puertas del cuartel y donde se encontraba el control central de todas las entradas y salidas, estaba al pendiente para abrir las puertas principales o de emergencia cuando fuera necesario u oportuno.

_**En un claro del bosque a algunos metros del cuartel de los fénix...**_

-¡Hasta que apareciste!- Exclamo Bellatrix saliendo de detrás de un árbol de tronco grueso.

-Como lo supuse esta es una de tus artimañas- Le contesto Draco en guardia.

-¡Cállate!- Grito la de cabello enmarañado -Tú, el supuestamente más astuto del clan caíste en mi trampa- la mujer saco su espada tras decir esas palabras.

-No te creas mucho- Desestimo el rubio empuñando con decisión su espada.

-¿Dónde está el escondite de los Fénix?- Exigió la de ojos oscuros con su mirada centelleando con odio.

-¿Y te crees que te lo diré así de fácil?- Pregunta burlón el ojiigris.

En ese instante hace su entrada al claro del bosque Tom Riddle seguido de muchos de sus hombres, dispuesto a imponerse ante los fénix.

_**En la sala de vigilancia de los Fénix...**_

-¡Tengo que salir!- Exclamo el líder de los fénix dispuesto ir a apoyar a su pareja, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

-Espera Harry, está haciendo unas señales- Dijo Ron que estaba de pie tras su líder, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del moreno.

-Déjame ver…- Harry fijo su mirada en las cámaras y vio como el rubio colocaba una mano a su espalda haciendo unas señas, tras una pausa dijo -Dice que no salgamos ¿Cómo me puede pedir eso?- Saliendo de la habitación.

- Espera unos minutos- Dice el pelirrojo sujetando al moreno de un brazo.

-¿No vez que le pueden hacer daño?- Cuestiono el ojiverde con mirada entre preocupada y molesta.

-Él ha de saber lo que hace, además fue parte de ellos- explico -Además te ha pedido que no salgamos, deberíamos confiar en su habilidades, puede que tenga algún plan- Los ojos azules se fijaron en la pantalla _"Espero que tengas algún plan rubio caprichoso y no que nos estés manteniendo aquí dentro a salvo, mientras estas en los colmillos de la serpiente"_ pensó el pelirrojo no muy seguro de hacerle caso a Draco, pero podía darle un voto de confianza.

-Está bien- Bufo el moreno -Pero si noto algo raro saldré-

-Por su puesto y saldremos todos a enfrentarnos en lo que parece ser la batalla fina- Asintió el pelirrojo serio -Las tropas ya casi están listas, sólo es cuestión de darles la orden-

Harry asintió con la cabeza, mientras Hermione colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo en gesto de apoyo. La castaña y el pelirrojo intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

_**En el claro del bosque...**_

-Dime donde está el escondite de esas alimañas- Ordeno Riddle de pie en medio del bosque, con sus ropas negras y su mirada roja llena de odio escudriñando el lugar.

-No se los diré- Respondió tozudo el rubio, dispuesto a darle tiempo a los fénix para que se prepararan.

-¡Busquen a los alrededores no debe estar lejos!- Ordeno con voz potente el ojirojo a sus subordinados.

-¡Sí señor!- Respondieron a una voz los soldados, dirigiéndose a hacer lo ordenado.

-Señor... ve porque desconfiaba de él- Dijo Bellatrix mirando con odio al rubio.

-¡Silencio!- Sentencio el ojirrojo.

-Pero...- Trato la pelinegra.

-Hablare con él, permanece cerca por si nos atacan- Ordeno dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante a la mujer e interrumpiendo sus palabras.

-Sí señor- Contesta no muy contenta dejándole espacio a su señor, pero sin alejarse mucho.

-¿Por qué nos traicionaste?- Cuestiona Riddle caminado al rededor del rubio.

-Tú y tus secuaces están destruyendo a nuestra nación, me di cuenta tarde pero recapacite...- Contesto el rubio en posición defensiva.

- Eres un estúpido, acabaste con tu carrera- Dijo el ojirojo mirando de arriba a bajo al ojigris.

-¿Qué carrera? Mi tiempo lo perdí sirviendo a tu causa- Dice el joven sin esquivarle la mirada.

-¡Deja de ser tonto!- Exclama el líder de las serpientes oscuras con voz burlona -Dime donde están los Fénix- Dijo en tono amenazante tras Draco.

-¡No te lo diré!- Exclama el rubio dándose la vuelta, para no tener a su enemigo a su espalda.

Pero Tom Riddle fue más rápido, tomo el brazo del rubio e hizo sujeción para que soltara su espada la cual cayo clavándose en el suelo, luego doblo el brazo en la espalda del joven acercándolo a él.

-¡Suéltame!- Casi grito el rubio luchando contra la fuerza de su contrincante.

- Deja de ser estúpido, tendrás una mejor posición a mi lado...- Hablo el ojirojo en el oído de Draco.

-¿De que habla?- Cuestiono el rubio, forcejeando y casi logrando soltarse del agarre de su atacante.

- Se mi consorte y olvidare todas las estupideces que has cometido- Ofreció Riddle mientras fortalecía su agarre sobre el joven colocando ambas manos del rubio a su espalda, aprovechando la sorpresa del ojigris.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo Draco choqueado.

-¿Te sorprende?- Cuestiona burlón el ojirojo -Me gustaste desde que entraste a nuestro clan ¿Por qué crees que era amable contigo? ¿Acaso trataba a alguien mas como a ti? Eres el único hombre fértil en la organización, siendo que esta prohibido que los donceles al ser tan pocos se involucren en las batallas ¿no te lo cuestionaste?- La risa de Riddle se escucho en todo el claro.

Con los ojos grises llenos de sorpresa, Draco recordó cuando le curo la herida de la frente, cuando lo llevo cargado hasta el castillo, cuando fallo en una misión y le dijo que no se preocupara, entre otras cosas.

-¡Eso no importa!- Exclamo el rubio negando con la cabeza.

-Recapacita y vuelve con las Serpientes Oscuras- Hablo el ojirojo enterrando su nariz en el cabello dorado que se había soltado debido al forcejeo, percibiendo la fragancia de Draco -El lugar donde perteneces-

Bellatrix observaba con rabia la escena, al escuchar la oferta que le estaba dando, incluyendo el perdón absoluto a sus faltas, su odio hacia Draco se hizo más visceral _"¿Lo perdonaría a pesar de todo? Siendo que cuando los demás se equivocan les da castigos muy severos y ese mocoso es nada menos que un traidor" _No se podía creer aquello.

**Continuara...**

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

_**Y ha comenzado el inicio del final, sip, estamos a tres capítulos del final.**_

_**¡AJA! No les pregunte que pensaban de la actitud de Tom Riddle hacia Draco ¿Qué tal?**_

_**Y en el siguiente cap... La Batalla.**_

_**Cualquier, queja, duda, reclamo, caramelo o pregunta, dejadla al salir...**_

_**Gracias**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

**¡LA MAGIA ESTÁ EN TI!**

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews en capítulos anteriores:**

**Gabriela Cruz**

**NUMENEESSE**

**Ring . Black**

Xonyaa11

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de Rowling... La muy afortunada! Yo sólo los ubico en el mundo que las musas me inspiran...**

**Notas Importantes:**

**Es UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, También SLASH (Relación chicho-chico) Si no os gusta, ya sabías que hacer... **

**Autora: Lunática Dark.**

**Advertencia:AU / Muerte de personaje /Slash / Posible M-Preg**

**¡Esperaremos ansiosas sus **review**s!**

**Lunática y Las Musas**

**Perdonen por la tardanza, lo siento de veras! Pero estaba sin computadora,**

**que significa un gran problema! Snif snif**

**Pero ¡aquí estamos!**

**Ya casi se termina está historia, falta el cap 13 y el final, dependiendo de lo que vosotros opinéis del último cap, ya veremos si hacemos un epilogo. :P**

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

**Capítulo XII**

_**En la sala de vigilancia del cuartel fénix...**_

-Voy a salir- Harry estaba sumamente preocupado y a punto de dar la orden a Albus de que abriera la puerta.

-Espera un momento Harry- Insiste Hermione aunque preocupada por el rubio.

-No, ¡Es suficiente!- Exclama el ojiverde, mientras su amiga coloca una mano sobre su brazo.

En ese momento ambos voltean a ver las imágenes que les trasmite la cámara.

_**En el bosque...**_

-No tengo nada que pensar- Responde Draco al ojirojo.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a los traidores?- Apuntillo malicioso -Podría decir que fue un secuestro y no podrían dudar de mi palabra- ofreció.

-Claro por el temor que has sembrado- Dijo con desprecio el rubio.

-¡Cállate!- Exclamo Riddle sujetándolo con más fuerza -Sabes que morirás si no piensas bien esto- amenazo.

-No me importa, nunca seré tuyo- Respondió con desden el ojigris y pensó, _soy de Harry._

- ¡Niño tonto!- Exclamo Riddle con mirada cruel estampando al joven contra el tronco de un árbol.

-Es sufí…- Pero fue interrumpido al ser azotado contra el árbol.

-Analízalo- Insistió el de ojos rojos y luego beso a la fuerza a Draco.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- Exclamo el rubio empujando al moreno, tras morderle el labio con saña.

-Veras que me saldré con la mía- Dijo Riddle con un brillo malicioso en su mirada limpiándose con la lengua la sangre que se deslizaba por su labio a causa de la mordida -Acabare con todos los Fénix y serás ¡Mío!- Luego dejo escapar una carcajada que hizo que al joven se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. Y lo beso rudamente y a la fuerza nuevamente.

-¡Nunca!- Draco escupe el rostro de su agresor.

-¡Estúpido!- Exclama enfadado Riddle y abofetea al ojigris.

Draco cayo al suelo apoyándose en sus manos para levantarse y su cabellera se soltó en el piso de tierra.

-¡Te arrepentirás!- Riddle le dio un puntapié al rubio.

-No me arrepentiré de salvar al pueblo de ti- _Y reparar los males que he hecho_ pensó dolorido por el golpe, con una mueca de dolor se levanta desenfundando su espada y ataca al de ojos rojos.

Bellatrix se acerca sacando su arma, dispuesta a ayudar y proteger su señor.

-¡Detente! esto lo resuelvo yo- Ordena a la pelinegra.

-Como diga señor- Responde Bellatrix apretando los dientes, con rabia en su semblante sabiendo que a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho el rubio, el líder de las serpientes oscuras podría perdonarle, su líder lo quería poseer a pesar de todo, Riddle era así, con tal de obtener lo que quisiera, hacia lo que fuera.

El ojirrojo se defendió del ataque del rubio y lo ataco, Draco se defendió, pero Riddle esquivando la espada del rubio, lanzo una fuerte estocada desarmando al ojigris y lanzando su espada lejos, el joven trata de alcanzar la espada, pero el moren lo golpea y lo lanza contra un árbol, el rubio cae nuevamente al suelo.

_**En la sala de vigilancia...**_

-¡Draco!- Es la exclamación angustiada del líder de los fénix.

Y salió corriendo del lugar tras haber ordenado a Ron y Hemione que pusieran en movimiento las tropas, para la batalla final.

_**En el claro del bosque...**_

Cuando Harry llego al lugar, se encontró con la imagen de un golpeado Draco que se estaba poniendo en pie.

- ¡Draco! ¿Estás bien?- Cuestiona angustiado sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su pareja.

Draco le mira con un brillo de alivio en sus ojos y asiente con una sonrisa forzada.

- Hasta que saliste de tu escondite- Bellatrix desenfundo de nuevo su espada y se dirigió hacia el ojiverde.

-Con que esto lo haces por él- Dijo Riddle con una mueca de desprecio en su rostro, dirigiendo su atención al rubio.

-¡No te importa!- Grita el ojigris, dándole una patada en las piernas al de ojos rojos haciéndolo caer.

Riddle se levanto rápidamente para golpear al rubio en el rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo, Draco se levanto con gran esfuerzo y lo ataco.

-¿Acaso eres suyo?- Los ojos rojos de Riddle brillaban aterradores, sujetando del cuello al rubio lo estampo contra un árbol, luego se acerco al rostro blanco y paso su lengua por la mejilla del ojigris -Pues no, sólo me pertenecerás a mí-

-Tú no serás nunca nada en mi vida y si hubieran otras ¡En Ninguna!- Draco forceja tratado de soltarse del agarre del líder de las serpientes oscuras, con sus pálidas manos sobre los brazos del moreno.

- Entonces ¡Morirás!- Exclama Ridlle con una mirada de odio apretando su agarre en el delgado cuello.

Justo en ese mismo momento, Harry luchaba contra Bellatrix para poder ayudar a su pareja y enfrentarse a Tom Riddle, al mismo tiempo al rededor de ellos desperdigados en todo el bosque el resto de la resistencia se enfrentaba a las Serpientes Oscuras, los sonidos de la batalla dominaban el lugar, el choque de espadas, golpes, los cuerpos al caer, los gritos... Se podía sentir un ambiente tenso, aderezado por el olor de la sangre de los heridos o muertos en la escena.

-No dejare que hagas más daño- Draco lanza una nueva patada al ojirojo y lo hace caer al suelo nuevamente.

-Tu desprecio te costara caro- Riddle lo abofetea de nuevo haciéndolo caer al suelo por la fuerza del impacto, mientras el rubio está en el suelo recibe otra patada en las costillas.

- No triunfaras- Dice Draco limpiándose la sangre que se deslizaba desde la comisura de sus labios, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol y con una mano agarrándose el estomago.

-Eso es lo que crees mocoso- Dice Riddle con una sonrisa de superioridad, para luego darle otro golpe.

El rubio por suerte, esta vez cayo cerca de su espada, la cual toma entre sus manos logrando herir a Riddle en un brazo.

-¡Draco!- Exclama el ojiverde al ver la desventaja de su pareja, mientras trataba de deshacerse de Bellatriz.

-Será la segunda persona que amas que veras morir en nuestras manos- Dice la mujer burlona y ante un descuido del preocupado moreno logra herirlo.

-¡No lo permitiré y me vengare de ti!- Grito Harry con una mirada llena de desprecio en sus esmeraldas.

-Tú no podrás hacer nada- Se burla, causándole otra herida.

Harry estaba furioso, así que con decisión apretó la empuñadura de su espada y apuñalo a Bellatrix quien cayo herida en el suelo del bosque.

-¡Estúpido!- Exclama Riddle, atacando sin miramientos al herido y débil rubio, a quien logro desarmar una vez más, acercándose cual animal a su presa.

-¡Aléjate!- Grita Draco dando pasos lejos de su atacante, con una mano sobre su brazo herido, su espada yacía clavada en la tierra, pero no tenía fuerzas para empuñarla.

Riddle le da otro golpe, Draco cae al suelo y está vez, aunque trata no puede levantarse.

-Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie- Los ojos rojos brillaron con codicia asesina mientras el líder de las serpientes oscuras alzaba su espada en alto dispuesto a dar la estocada final.

Harry logra alcanzarlos en ese instante y detiene la estocada con el filo de su espada.

-Así que el pajarraco quiere pelear- Las palabras de Riddle destilaban veneno.

-¡Aléjate de él!- Exclama Harry empujando a su enemigo con su espada lejos del rubio.

-Si él no es mío, tú no lo tendrás vivo- Dice con una sonrisa macabra el ojirojo.

En ese momento ya casi todos los hombres de Riddle estaban vencidos, pero el de ojos rojos aún tenía algunos haces bajo la manga.

Harry logra ver por el rabillo del ojo, como la serpiente de Tom Riddle se deslizaba de manera peligrosa hacia Draco que trataba de ponerse en pie, dispuesta a enrollar sus anillos en el rubio e inyectarle su veneno.

Tratando de no entrar en pánico, Harry saca un puñal de su cinturón y por suerte le atina a la criatura en la cabeza, clavándola en el tronco de un árbol, la serpiente sigue moviéndose hasta después de morir. Draco mira con ojos espantados a la serpiente que estaba a pocos centímetros de él. Aprovechando el desconcierto del ojirojo por la perdida de su mascota mutante, el ojos esmeralda le da una estocada mortal a Riddle que cae mal herido, en ese momento se levanta Bellatrix y sujeta a Draco colocando su espada en el cuello del joven.

-Este será tu fin Tom Riddle- Dice Harry a punto de ponerle fin a aquello.

¿Seguro?- Cuestiona el ojos rojos con una sonrisa satisfecha -¡Bellatrix acaba con él!- Ordena.

-No te preocupes por mí, aprovecha está oportunidad que no se podrá repetir- Dice Draco con mucho esfuerzo al líder de los fénix.

-¡Cállate!- Exclama la herida Bellatrix reforzando su agarre sobre el rubio.

-¡Draco!- Grita Harry al ver un pequeño hilo de sangre deslizarse desde el cuello del ojigris.

-¡Acaba con él ahora!- Grita Draco.

Mientras la atención del ojiverde era dividida, Riddle se levanta dispuesto a matar a Harry.

-¡Cuidado atrás Harry!- Grita el rubio en angustia.

El ojiverde logra esquivar la estocada aunque es herido en un brazo, el moreno con tenacidad devuelve el golpe haciendo un corte profundo en una pierna de Riddle.

Furioso al ver como las serpientes oscuras eran vencidas, el ojirojo lanza una estocada desesperada a Harry que la esquiva por poco y en un repentino pero afortunado movimiento el ojiverde logra atravesar el pecho de Riddle con su espada, quien cae, al fin vencido en medio de un charco de sangre.

-¡Suéltame ya!- Draco trata de zafarse del agarre de la pelinegra, pero se encontraba muy débil debido a sus heridas.

-Te mueves y te corto el cuello- Amenaza la mujer, observando a su alrededor y ante la escena se sabe perdida.

-¡Suéltalo!- Grita Harry cada vez más cerca de ellos.

-¡Olvídalo!- Refuta la mujer con mirada maniática.

En ese instantes los Fénix rodean el lugar, ven a Riddle sin vida en el suelo y se emocionan al ver vencido al tirano, pero se percatan de la delicada posición de Harry y Draco.

-¡Quédense donde están o lo mato!- Amenaza la mujer, tratando de encontrar una vía de escape.

-Quietos- La simple palabra de Harry suena casi como un ruego.

Los fénix se quedan inmóviles en sus lugares y ante las señas que les hace su líder, dejan un espacio entre ellos.

- ¡Déjalo ir!- Pide Harry señalando el espacio que han dejado los fénix, ofreciéndole un salvoconducto a la mujer a cambio de la vida del hombre que amaba.

-No- Bellatrix niega con la cabeza gozando de la mirada desesperada en las pupilas verdes -Pensándolo bien, creo que prefiero deshacerme de este traidor-

-¡Suéltame estúpida!- Exclama Draco y le da un codazo a la mujer logrando soltarse del agarre, pero ella recupera rápidamente el aliento y lo sujeta nuevamente aprovechándose de la debilidad del rubio.

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de desesperarse, logra ver que tras Bellatrix está uno de los Fénix, específicamente Neville, el especialista en venenos y antídotos, con un arma que contenía dardos venenosos y asiente con la cabeza.

A pesar de tener un ojo hinchado y morado por un golpe recibido en la batalla, el aludido dispara sus dardos acertando en su blanco demostrando como siempre su impecable puntería, finalmente Bellatrix sucumbe ante el letal veneno, soltando a Draco en el proceso quien cae sobre las hojas secas en el suelo del bosque.

Presuroso a pesar de sus propias heridas, Harry se acerca a su pareja, lo toma en sus brazos y le pregunta.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Herido pero...-

-¿Vez lo que sucedió? ¡Casi te matan!- Exclama Harry entre aliviado y alterado al ver las heridas del rubio.

-Perdóname- Dijo el rubio pestañeando "inocentemente"

- Sí te perdono, no vuelvas a hacerme esto- Dice Harry abrazándolo y sonriendo ante su descarado puchero -Peleaste muy duro y estás mal herido, te llevare adentro para que te curen los médicos-

-Está bien- Asiente el ojigris.

Al ver que todo había terminado todos se alegraron, las exclamaciones de los fénix no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Hemos vencido!-

-¡Somos libre!-

-¡Riddle ha caído!-

-¡Victoria!-

-Entremos- Dice Harry colocando un brazo del rubio en sus hombros y rodeando la cintura de su pareja, apoyando su peso en si mismo para ayudarlo a andar.

Draco camina lentamente apoyándose en Harry, el rubio siente como se le nubla la mirada y no da un paso más.

-Draco ¿Qué sucede?- Se detiene el ojiverde preocupado.

- Nada, sigamos- Dijo Draco tratando de no preocuparlo, ya que sabía que estaba mal herido, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo cae al suelo y tose sangre.

-¡Draco!- Exclama Harry asustado sosteniendo a su prometido.

- Harry- Murmura el rubio antes de que todo se le volviese oscuro.

-¡Traigan un médico!- Grita el ojiverde desesperadamente.

-¡De inmediato!- Exclamo Ron ha pesar de estar sangrando por una herida en su cabeza, sintiéndose culpable por retener a su líder, para que no saliera -¡Medico!- Grita buscando.

-Yo la traeré- Dijo Hermione angustiada corriendo en su búsqueda, además de sentirse culpable por retener a su amigo cuando quería salir del recinto. También estaba un poco magullada, pero en mejor estado que su novio y con sangre en sus ropas, sin saberse si era propia o ajena.

Ron se apresuro a ayudar a su amigo con el rubio inconsciente, mientras Hermione le avisaba al medico.

**Continuara...**

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

**Perdonenme por dejarles así, pero les prometo que vendremos pronto con el resto ¡os quiero! **

**He tenido tantos contratiempos y contrariedades**

**=(**

_**Cualquier, queja, duda, reclamo, caramelo o pregunta, dejadla al salir...**_

_**Gracias**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

**¡LA MAGIA ESTÁ EN TI!**

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews en capítulos anteriores:**

**Ring . Black**

Gabriela Cruz

Xonyaa11

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**


	13. CAPÍTULO 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de Rowling... La muy afortunada! Yo sólo los ubico en el mundo que las musas me inspiran...**

**Notas Importantes:**

**Es UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, También SLASH (Relación chicho-chico) Si no os gusta, ya sabías que hacer... **

**Autora: Lunática Dark.**

**Advertencia:AU / Muerte de personaje /Slash / Posible M-Preg**

**¡Esperaremos ansiosas sus **review**s!**

**Lunática y Las Musas**

**¡Disculpen por la tardanza, de verdad he tenido tantos altibajos últimamente que parece que estuviera en medio de las plagas de Egipto!**

**Incluso las musas se han sentido afectadas por ello.**

**Hemos estado un poco desanimadas, esperamos sus reviews para animarnos.**

**¡YA SE VIENE EL FIN!**

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

**Capítulo XIII**

Los Fénix heridos estaban siendo sanados y los demás se encargaban de ayudar a los heridos, así como de los Serpientes oscuras derrotados que estaban vivos y de los que habían perecido en la batalla. Mientras se se levantaban las cenizas dejadas tras una guerra.

_**En la enfermería/hospital del cuartel de los fénix...**_

Momentos después de que los sanaran a Harry que no quería dejarse a pesar de la insistencia de Ron, Hermione y la doctora, hasta ver a Draco, el ojiverde se dirigió a la habitación destinada a su prometido, lo observo a través del cristal que separaba la habitación del resto del ala medica, en la cama, con una botella de suero de un lado y del otro una de sangre que en ese momento le estaba siendo quitada por la doctora, ya que había requerido transfusión debido a una hemorragia, el rubio también estaba conectado al oxigeno y a un monitor cardiaco.

La doctora, un mujer mayor pero la más experimentada de los Fénix, tras darle una última mirada a su paciente, salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿Cómo está Draco, Pomfrey?- Pregunta inmediatamente el moreno.

-Está estable, tuvimos que realizarle una operación ya que tenía una herida interna- Explico y suspiro cansada antes de seguir -Logramos salvarlo, pero... - Duda un poco antes de seguir hablando -No podemos hacer mucho respecto a...- la doctora permanece en perturbador silencio, le dedica una mirada al ojiverde y cuando iba a proseguir.

-¿De que hablas? Dímelo de una vez- Pide el moreno sumamente angustiado.

-Es muy poco lo que podemos hacer por el bebé- Dice la mujer y al notar a mirada sorprendida del moreno -No lo sabia ¿cierto?-

-¡¿Qué?!- Cuestiona el moren con un grito ahogado.

- Sí, esta embarazado, aproximadamente un mes- Afirma la mujer mayor, luego agacha la cabeza apesadumbrada y agrega -Pero... es muy probable que pierda a la criatura-

La mente de Harry dio un salto hacia atrás en sus recuerdos, cuando comenzaron a demostrarse su amor de una manera más física en el tiempo en que estuvieron en el campamento, en sus primeras misiones juntos. Pomfrey guardo silencio dejando a su líder procesar la información, tras unos minutos de tenso silencio.

-¿Él lo sabe?- Cuestiona Harry moviendo las manos con nerviosismo y angustia en sus irises verdes.

-No ha despertado desde que lo trajimos- Responde dirigiéndole una mirada de pesar al moreno.

-Entiendo- El ojiverde deja caer los hombros apesadumbrado -¿Puedo entrar?-pregunta.

-Sí...- Afirma la mujer acongojada por el dolor deel que quiere como a un nieto -Se que tienes la fuerza para superar esto Harry, recuerda que eres un fénix- le dice con una mano sobre el hombro del moreno -Él también- aprieta el agarre y sonríe un poco tratando de animarlo -Después de todo es un dragón ¿no?-

Harry asiente con la cabeza y le regala una sonrisa tanto triste como cansada a la doctora, esta ve al moreno entrar a la habitación del rubio, esperando, pidiendo que ambos jóvenes que han sufrido y luchado tanto, puedan ser felices.

Harry entra al lugar, toma una silla y se sienta al lado de la cama de Draco observándolo con angustia en su mirada, sujeta la pálida mano de su prometido.

Tras unos minutos de acariciar la mano de su pareja, dejar besos en ella y acariciar las hebras doradas, Harry observa ansioso como Draco comienza a mover su mano lentamente, sus pestañas claras aletean dejando poco a poco, ver los hermosos ojos grises.

El rubio mira un poco confundido a su al rededor y al topar su mirada con el moreno, sonríe.

-Hola- Murmura Draco.

-Hola- Dice Harry devolviendo la sonrisa pero esta no ilumina sus ojos, acariciando el cabello de su pareja.

-¿Cómo estas?- Pregunta el rubio apoyando su mejilla en la mano de su amor.

-Bien...- Responde besando la frente pálida de su pareja, para evitar su mirada -¡Pero tú!- dice mirándole con impotencia.

-Estoy bien- Trata de consolar el rubio -Además logramos vencer a Riddle- agrega muy preocupado -¿Verdad?-

- Sí pero...- Responde mientras se sienta con cuidado en la cama de su pareja, tras haberle arreglado las almohadas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Murió alguno de los fénix?- Cuestiona el rubio preocupado -¿Ron? ¿Hermione? ¿Están todos bien?

-No, no hubieron bajas...- Aclara el moreno -Solamente heridos, algunos más graves que otros, pero nada que no pueda mejorar- besa la mano de su pareja al verlo suspirar aliviado.

-¿Entonces?- Cuestiona mirando los ojos verdes en búsqueda de una razón para la mirada angustiada de su pareja.

-Er... Es que no se como decírtelo- Los ojos verdes esquivan a los grises especulativos.

-Diciéndolo Harry- Draco se preocupa al ver la expresión de Harry y presintiendo que era algo grave -Dímelo de una vez- pide sintiendo una presión en su pecho.

- La medico dijo...- Duda un poco -Que estas en estado, aproximadamente un mes, pero…-

-¡¿Qué?!- Draco se sienta de golpe en la cama no sin esfuerzo, el moreno inmediatamente lo sostiene y lo acomoda en las almohadas.

- Sí… Parece que fue…- Comienza pero es interrumpido por un ansioso ojigris.

-¿En el campamento, los días de la misión?- Cuestiona el rubio empezando a sentir un calorcito en su pecho, pero al ver la mirada angustiada de Harry -¿Qué es lo que no me dices Harry?- Pregunta sujetando la mano del ojiverde.

-Sí- El moreno afirma su agarre en la mano blanca -Pero...-

-Entonces- Le conmina a hablar tragando en seco.

-Es que, sufriste muchos golpes y estas muy mal herido- Su voz se ha hecho ronca a esas alturas -Pomfrey dijo que lo mas probable es que lo…-

-Lo pierda…- En ese momento Draco dejo escapar las lágrimas que no podía contener más, Harry lo abraza y el rubio le sujeta con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su pareja -Es mi culpa, si lo hubiera sabido no me hubiese arriesgado de esa forma. Es un milagro que aun lo conserve.-

-Yo debí detenerte- Murmura en el moreno entre los cabellos dorado, conteniendo las lágrimas tratando de ser fuerte por los dos -¡Debí seguirte!-

-Yo...- Un sollozo -Debí saberlo-

-Sobrellevaremos esto juntos- Consuela Harry y besa la frente de su pareja manteniéndolos juntos en un abrazo.

- No quiero perder a nuestro hijo- Los ojos grises se desbordan en lágrimas que Harry limpia del rostro amado con ternura, al ver a su rubio frágil y haciendo pucheros de tristeza.

-Mi amor- Dice Harry besando las manos de su dragón -Debí cuidarte mejor-

-Yo no debí ser tan terco- Draco niega con la cabeza abrazándose a su león.

- Desde ahora siempre estaré a tu lado, nos recuperaremos juntos- Consuela besando la cabeza de su pareja – Pomfrey es una buena doctora, está haciendo lo mejor...- se muerde los labios al sentir un sollozo de su rubio.

-Tal vez esto es un castigo por haber hecho sufrir a tanta gente- En esos momentos el rostro de Draco se torna sumamente pálido.

-¡No digas esas cosas!- Le riñe a su pareja y al ver la palidez de Draco -Recuéstate, estás muy débil- Le dice ayudándolo a acomodarse en la cama.

- Está bien- Asiente el rubio.

-Te cuidare más de ahora en adelante, no volveré a permitir que nada te lastime- Le promete mientras lo arropa.

-Quiero que nuestro bebé se salve- Casi murmura con una mano sobre su plano vientre -Espero que podamos seguir adelante- Murmuro y se quedo dormido.

-Yo también- Susurro el moreno, acariciando el rostro amado y tras plantarle un beso suave en los labios, se sentó en la silla sujetando la mano de su pareja, del lugar que nadie lo hizo moverse, Hermione, Ron, Albus o la doctora lo visitaron, lo consolaron, le animaron y le llevaron comida diciéndole que debía estar fuerte para su pareja, dándole palabras de animo y de apoyo.

Harry permaneció junto a Draco, en varias ocasiones cayo en un sueño intranquilo pues el también estaba herido y cansado.

_**Al día siguiente, en la tarde...**_

Harry acababa de salir del baño de la habitación en que Draco aun se recuperaba, el rubio dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, debido a los medicamentos, porque como había dicho la doctora el sueño le ayudaría a recuperarse pronto.

El ojiverde acaricio el cabello dorado de Draco, le dio un beso y volvió a sentarse en la silla, tomando la mano de su pareja, de repente, el monitor cardiaco empiezo a sonar con una alarma, pues los latidos del rubio se estaban haciendo más débiles.

-¡Pomfrey,!- Llamo Harry aterrado, saltando de su silla -¡No! ¡No puedo perderlos a ellos también!- murmuro con el corazón hundido, mientras veía como atendían a su pareja.

La doctora y unas enfermeras, atendieron a Draco haciendo que el corazón del rubio latiera nuevamente pues se había paralizado brevemente, tras dejarlo estabilizado, las enfermeras se retiraron y solo se quedo Pomfrey para hablar con Harry.

-Lo hemos estabilizado- Informo la doctora.

Harry suspiro aliviado.

-Él- Pomfrey se mordió el labio al tener que deshacer el alivio de Harry.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiona sujetando a la mujer mayor de los brazos.

-Draco entro en coma- Informo agachado la cabeza apesadumbrada.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué nos está sucediendo esto?- Exclama y cuestiona caminado de un lado a otro por la habitación.

-Harry escucha- Pomfrey detuvo la caminata del joven sosteniéndolo de un brazo -Tengo muchas esperanzas, él es fuerte y ahora tendremos mas acceso a la tecnología medica, su prometido despertara, recuperado- dijo con una mirada decidida.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunta el moreno soltando el aire con fuerza, buscando aferrarse a cualquier esperanza.

-Sí- Afirma asintiendo con la cabeza y acariciando el brazo de Harry, brindadole apoyo.

-¿Y el bebé?- Cuestiona dirigiendo la mirada hacia su rubio dormido en la cama.

-Haremos todo lo posible para salvarlos a ambos- Juro Ponfrey con firmeza.

Harry se aferraba a esa esperanza, de tener a su Draco repuesto, fuera de peligro y que su hijo se salvara junto a él, el amor de su vida.

**Continuara...**

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**

¡NO! ¡No me maten!

Que aun nos queda el final,

Dejen sus comentarios para animarnos, miren que estamos pasando por una tormenta.

Pero bueno, aquí nos mantenemos, para traerles esta historia.

Y porque, quizás somos un poco tercas.

_**Cualquier, queja, duda, reclamo, caramelo o pregunta, dejadla al salir...**_

_**Gracias**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

**¡LA MAGIA ESTÁ EN TI!**

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews en capítulos anteriores:**

**Guest**

**-****************-FINAL COUNTRY- **************************-**


End file.
